Passionate Pleasure
by jungrie12
Summary: Oh Sehun, seorang siswa SMA yang memutuskan untuk pindah ke asrama sekolah agar mudah berkonsentrasi menghadapi ujian. Tapi apa keputusannya benar untuk pindah sudah tepat? Lalu apa yang terjadi kalau siswa troublemaker bernama Kim Jongin malah terus-terusan mengganggunya? - Gak bisa bikin summary. KaiHun here!
1. Chapter 1

Passionate Pleasure

Chapter 1

.

.

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berkulit albino yang sedang mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tas nya. Dan disebelahnya, anak laki-laki yang sedikit lebih mungil darinya namun tetap manis sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan penasaran dan ingin tau, namun ketakutan sangat kentara diwajahnya.

"Sehun.."

Sehun menoleh pada teman sebangkunya, Byun Baekhyun. Seperti biasa, Sehun hanya akan memandang Baekhyun dengan datar.

"Kau …benar akan tinggal di asrama?"

"Ya.."

Baekhyun terlihat gugup, lagi-lagi dia seperti orang bodoh, untuk apa dia bertanya pada si wajah datar Oh Sehun. Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau dia penasaran, kenapa anak pewaris seperti Sehun mau pindah ke asrama sekolahnya.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang tau kalau Sehun sebenarnya adalah anak dari pewaris perusahaan terkenal 'Oh Corporation', hanya Baekhyun yang mengetahuinya karena saat pertama kali masuk sekolah, dia tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan Kepala Sekolah dengan wali Sehun. Dan menyuruh Kepala Sekolah agar merahasiakan siapa Sehun, karena Sehun sendiri yang meminta.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, lalu mengeluarkannya lagi. Kenapa susah sekali berteman dengan Oh Sehun ini. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol, sahabatnya. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih sibuk membaca bukunya.

.

.

"Ini kunci kamarmu, kami memberimu kamar pribadi. Jadi kau tenang saja, kau tidak akan memiliki roommate…"

Sehun hanya menatap sang kepala sekolah sebelum akhirnya sedikit menundukan kepalanya sebagai tanda terimakasih. Sehun langsung saja menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai tiga asrama. Lantai ini masih jarang ditinggali oleh para murid. Sehun memang sengaja meminta kamar pribadi dan berada di lantai tiga, dia tidak mau terganggu jika terlalu banyak murid.

Sehun berjalan melewati kamar-kamar yang masih kosong dengan pandangan lurus kedepan. Sampai tiba-tiba langkah Sehun terhenti, menatap pemandangan yang tidak biasa di depannya. Entah ekspresi apa yang ditunjukan. Sedetik kemudian, Sehun melangkahkan lagi kakinya, menghiraukan dua pasang kekasih –sepertinya- yang sedang bercumbu di depan salah satu kamar kosong disana. Ia melewatinya dengan santai.

Sehun melirik sekilas kearah pasangan tadi yang telah melepaskan ciuman panas mereka karena sadar akan kehadiran Sehun. Sehun mengenal dua orang itu. Kim Jongin, dan Jung Soojung –atau Krystal. Krystal dengan tergesa merapikan kembali pakaiannya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu, karena merasa takut kalau akan dilaporkan ke guru pembimbing atau kedisiplinan.

"Aku baru tau, kalau ada seseorang yang tinggal di lantai ini.."

Sehun dapat melihat seringai diwajah Jongin melalui ekor matanya. Sekarang, Jongin sudah ada disamping Sehun, dan tetap mengikuti Sehun sampai ke depan pintu kamarnya.

"Ah, jadi disini kamarmu…"

Jongin memajukan wajahnya ke sisi kiri wajah Sehun. Dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sehun.

"Tempat yang bagus untuk bersenang-senang…"

Lagi-lagi, Sehun dapat melihat seringai di wajah Jongin. Sehun tidak takut, dia tau kalau sekarang Jongin sedang mengancamnya agar tidak melaporkan kepada ketua asrama, karena selain melakukan hal yang 'tidak-tidak'. Sebenarnya ini adalah asrama khusus murid laki-laki, tapi, jelas-jelas Jongin membawa Krystal kesini dan itu sama saja pelanggaran. Jongin bisa terkena detensi berlipat.

Sehun yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Jongin pun memilih untuk segera membuka pintu kamarnya dengan menggunakan kunci yang diberikan kepala sekolah tadi.

"Pergilah. Aku tidak akan melaporkan apa yang sudah kau lakukan tadi."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sehun segera menutup pintu kamarnya lalu menguncinya lagi.

'Hm… benar-benar menarik.' Jongin lagi-lagi menampilkan seringainya dan beranjak pergi dari kamar Sehun.

.

.

Sehun duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya, mulai mengeluarkan barang-barang yang dibawanya tadi. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah boneka berbentuk kelinci dengan warna biru muda dan pita berwarna pink di salah satu telinganya yang panjang , ia tersenyum sambil memandangi boneka itu.

"Hyung… Apa kabar…? Aku merindukanmu…"

Sehun menaruh boneka kelinci itu di dekat meja belajarnya. Mengelus boneka itu lembut. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun merasa kalau sesuatu di dalam saku celananya bergetar. Handphone nya berbunyi menandakan ada telepon yang masuk. Sehun mengambil benda persegi itu, dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

"Ne, Eomma?"

 _"_ _Sehun-ah~ bagaimana asramamu, hm? Kau suka?"_

"Lebih dari suka, Eomma… terimakasih sudah menyiapkan untukku."

 _"_ _Ne.. Maaf Eomma belum bisa pulang minggu ini… Appamu banyak tugas disini…"_

Sehun terdiam mendengar ucapan ibunya di telepon. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin mengatakan, kalau dia bosan ditinggal seperti ini. Dia merindukan keluarganya. Tapi nyatanya dia hanya terdiam sekarang.

 _"_ _Sehun-ah? Kau sudah tidur?"_

Sehun tersadar saat mendengar ibunya yang berbicara lagi.

"Ah, tidak… Aku belum tidur.."

 _"_ _Kalau begitu, Eomma putus teleponnya ya… Kau jangan lupa makan malam. Eomma menyayangimu…"_

"Ne, Aku juga.. Eomma"

Setelah itu, Sehun dapat mendengar bunyi 'piip piip', yang artinya teleponnya sudah dimatikan oleh ibunya. Dia memandang boneka kelincinya lagi dengan tatapan sendu.

"Hyung… Aku benar-benar kesepian…"

'Tok tok tok'

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kamarnya. Dahinya mengernyit, siapa yang mengetuk pintunya. Bukankah kepala sekolah bilang lantai tiga ini tidak ada orang yang menempatinya selain Sehun dan beberapa orang? –Ah, beberapa orang…

Sehun segera berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya, dan membukanya. Diepannya kini ada seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan telinga yang sangat lebar. Dan Sehun tau anak ini. Dia teman satu kelas Sehun, dan juga teman dari chairmate-nya, Byun Baekhyun. Nama laki-laki ini kalau tidak salah–

"Annyeong Oh Sehun. Aku Park Chanyeol.. Aku adalah ketua asrama di lantai tiga. Senang kau ada di lantai ini.."

Ucapnya dengan senyum yang sangat lebar. Membuat Sehun agak menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia tidak pernah tau kalau dia punya teman sekelas seperti ini.

Sehun baru akan menutup lagi pintunya, kalau saja manusia bertelinga lebar –dan senyuman lebar itu menghentikannya untuk menutup pintunya. Sehun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan 'Ada-apa-lagi-?'

"A–ah, I–tu… apa kau sudah makan malam?"

Sehun menaikkan alisnya lebih tinggi. Merasa heran dengan tingkah laki-laki didepannya ini.

"Belum."

Sehun langsung menutup pintu kamarnya itu dengan bantingan yang agak keras. Membuat Chanyeol yang ada diluar berjengit kaget.

Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya. Dia tidak merasa lapar, jadi dia memilih tidak makan malam ini. Dia bangkit dari acara berbaringnya, mengambil handuk lalu menuju kamar mandi. Dia baru sadar kalau dia belum mandi.

.

.

Chanyeol masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar Sehun. Dia tidak bisa menutupi rasa kagetnya, karena suara bantingan pintu Sehun tadi. Tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Padahal, aku kan berniat baik. Kenapa dia bertingkah seperti itu? Huh… sepertinya akan sulit kalau satu lantai dengannya…"

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke kamarnya yang berjarak 3 kamar kosong disebelah kiri kamar Sehun, tapi baru beberapa langkah tiba-tiba dia berhenti lagi. Melihat laki-laki di depannya yang sedang mengangkat sejumlah barang-barang.

"Uh? Sedang apa kau?"

Orang itu menghentikan aktivitasnya membawa barang-barangnya. Menatap Chanyeol sekilas, lalu berpura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol dan melewati Chanyeol begitu saja.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi, 'Heol, anak ini…'. Dia berbalik menatap punggung laki-laki itu. Dan setelah beberapa menit, dia terkejut melihat orang itu berhenti tepat disebelah kanan kamar Sehun. Membuka pintu itu dengan kunci, dan masuk ke kamarnya.

"A-apa-Apaan ini? K-kenapa dia masuk kesana? Darimana dia mendapatkan kunci itu? Apa dia pindah? T-tidak mungkin…"

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin, Yeol?"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi berjengit, kaget. Dia menoleh kearah samping, dan menemukan roommate nya berdiri disampingnya dengan wajah yang menatapnya heran.

"Ya! Byun! Kau ini mengejutkanku! Kenapa kau bisa sampai disampingku begini?"

Orang yang dipanggil Byun itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya, dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap Byun –Baekhyun dengan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali hal-hal aneh? Semua benar-benar mengejutkanku…"

Chanyeol bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dan akhirnya kembali ke kamarnya, melupakan anak laki-laki yang seenaknya masuk kekamar sebelah Sehun tadi.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamarnya, dan menemukan Baekhyun sudah tidur diranjangnya. 'Heol, tumben sekali anak ini sudah tidur'. Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun, menatapnya dengan lembut lalu menaikkan selimut Baekhyun agar tidak kedinginan.

"Jaljja…"

.

.

Sehun membuka matanya ketika merasa sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kamarnya. Membuatnya menggeliat sebentar. Dia melihat jam yang berada di meja nakasnya, menaruhnya lagi kemudian mulai bangun dari tempat tidur. Sehun beranjak ke kamar mandi, untuk menyikat gigi dan mencuci wajahnya lalu mandi.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan handuk yang dililitkan di pinggangnya. Badannya yang mulus dan tidak ada bekas lecet pun terlihat jelas, ditambah sinar matahari yang menerpa tubuhnya membuat Sehun lebih berkilau lagi.

Sehun mulai mengeluarkan seragamnya dari dalam lemari, menaruhnya diatas tempat tidur dan memakai seragam itu setelah dia menutup lemarinya.

Dia berniat merapikan rambutnya, sampai tiba-tiba pintunya diketuk dari luar, dan menghentikan aktivitas Sehun untuk sementara. Sehun berjalan mendekati pintu, dia tidak mau kalau yang mengetuk pintunya adalah orang yang sama dengan yang mengetuk pintunya semalam.

Dan harapan Sehun terkabul. Karena orang yang ada didepannya kali ini bukanlah manusia bertelinga lebar semalam. Sehun memasang wajah datarnya saat melihat orang didepannya tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai?

"Selamat pagi…"

Sehun tidak menjawabnya, dan tetap dengan wajah datarnya yang sedatar tembok itu.

"Well… wajahmu sangat menyeramkan, bisakah kau sedikit bersikap ramah heum?"

"Bukankah, sudah kubilang kemarin kalau aku tidak akan melaporkanmu atas perbuatanmu kemarin, Kim Jongin?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki itu, Sehun malah mengucapkan kalimat yang lain, dengan nada penekanan di akhir kalimatnya itu.

"Saya ngnya, aku kesini bukan karena itu…"

Sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya, bingung dengan laki-laki didepannya ini. Apa sebenarnya maunya. Tapi Sehun tak mau mengambil pusing, dia segera memakai sepatunya dan mengambil tasnya. Menghiraukan laki-laki yang masih setia menunggu Sehun, sambil bersender di pintu dan matanya mengikuti pergerakan Sehun.

Setelah Sehun selesai, dia berdiri dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan 'minggir-kau'. Laki-laki itu mengerti, dia berdiri dan agak menyingkir dari pintu yang tadi dibuat sebagai sandarannya.

"Kau tau siapa aku bukan?"

Sehun berbalik. Bukan. Bukan untuk menatap laki-laki itu atau menanggapi ucapannya. Dia hanya ingin cepat pergi dari sini, laki-laki didepannya ini benar-benar menganggu.

"Aku–"

"Aku sudah tau. Dan berhentilah mengangguku, Kim Jongin."

Laki-laki itu –Jongin- sedikit menyeringai. Dia mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sehun yang sudah berada agak jauh didepannya, memasukkan tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Wah… ternyata orang sepertimu juga mengenalku ya…"

Sehun tidak menghiraukan ucapan Jongin dan mengacuhkan laki-laki itu, dia sendiri bingung kenapa Jongin bisa ada didepan kamarnya pagi-pagi sekali. Sampai mereka akhirnya berpisah karena memang kelas mereka berbeda. Namun sebelumnya, Sehun melirik ada seorang perempuan memanggil Jongin dengan manja, dan bergelayut mesra. Dan Sehun yakin kalau itu bukan Krystal, tapi seniornya, Lee Dasom. Setelahnya, Sehun memandang datar mereka yang berciuman singkat, dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

Guru Shin sedang mengajar pelajaran matematika dikelasnya, sampai bunyi bel yang menandakan bahwa pelajaran matematika sudah berakhir dan para murid boleh istirahat. Banyak murid yang bersorak karena merasa bosan saat pelajaran matematika berlangsung tadi. Ada juga yang langsung melesat keluar bahkan sebelum Guru Shin keluar.

"Oh Sehun?"

Sehun yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh kedepan pada Guru Shin. Guru Shin member isyarat supaya Sehun menghampirinya yang masih berkutat dengan hasil ujian muridnya. Bukan dari kelas Sehun pastinya, karena kelas Sehun belum ujian matematika.

Sehun berdiri didepan Guru Shin dan dia dapat mendengar helaan nafas Guru Shin yang cukup keras. Sehun hanya diam tanpa berniat bertanya, kenapa dia dipanggil. Guru Shin akhirnya menatap Sehun, dan menunjukkan sebuah kertas. Hasil ujian. Yang nilainya berwarna merah. Dan bergambar seperti telur. Nilai Nol.

Sehun sedikit mengernyit. Itu bukan kertas hasil ulangannya. Mana pernah dia mendapat nilai nol dalam pelajaran matematika. Bahkan nilai terendah yang pernah dia dapatkan adalah 98.

"Ini milik Kim Jongin…"

Sehun menatap gurunya. Dia bingung, tapi tetap saja ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Sehun hanyalah tatapan dinginnya seperti biasa. Apa hubungannya kertas ulangan itu dengannya?

"Aku ingin meminta sebuah pertolongan padamu, Oh Sehun."

"…"

"Oh Sehun?"

"Aku mendengarya seongsengnim, lanjutkanlah.." Guru Shin menautkan jari-jarinya diatas meja. Menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang agak sulit dimengerti.

"Begini… kau tau Kim Jongin?"

"…" Guru Shin mengerti kalau Sehun tidak mau berkelit-kelit. Jadi dia langsung melanjutkan saja apa yang ingin diucapkannya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi tutornya selama seminggu ini. Dia sudah sangat keterlaluan. Dia pandai dibidang apapun. Pelajaran apapun. Tapi tidak dengan matematika…" Guru Shin berhenti sejenak, lalu kembali melanjutkan,

"Jadi, aku harap kau mau dan bisa menolongku mengajari Jongin. Bagaimana?"

Sehun terdiam beberapa saat. Namun akhirnya mengangguk, dia dapat melihat senyuman yang merekah diwajah Guru Shin dan sempat mendengar ucapan terima kasih sebelum dia menundukkan badannya dan kembali ke bangkunya.

Banyak murid-murid yang penasaran apa yang dibicarakan Sehun dan Guru Shin, karena Guru Shin terlihat sangat bahagia sebelum meninggalkan ruangan kelas tadi. Sedangkan Oh Sehun hanya acuh tak acuh dengan teman-teman sekelasnya ini, dan mulai membuka bukunya lagi. Membaca seperti biasa.

"Ya! Pucat!"

Sehun pura-pura tidak mendengar panggilan dari seorang teman kelasnya yang duduk di kursi pojok paling belakang. Karena merasa diacuhkan, orang yang memanggilnya tadi mendekati Sehun dan menarik paksa buku yang sedang dibaca Sehun. Sehun menatapnya tajam.

"Wae? Mau menghajarku? Hajarlah.. ini.. disini.. cepat!"

Ucap Yongguk –orang yang memanggil Sehun sambil menunjuk nunjuk pipinya sebelah kiri, dan menggebrak meja Sehun.

"Kenapa? Kau tak berani memukulku? Ini, pukullah!"

Tiba-tiba saja Yongguk tersungkur di lantai, banyak yang berteriak takut atau kaget saat melihat Yongguk yang dipukul. Bukan Sehun yang memukul. Tapi seseorang yang sekarang berada disamping meja Sehun yang memandang Sehun dengan tatapan meremehkan, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yongguk yang masih terduduk dilantai, dia melayangkan pandangan yang penuh dengan kemarahan pada orang yang berada tak jauh didepannya itu.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

 **A/N** : Heihei, saya bawa cerita baru. Sebenernya ini udah lama banget ada di laptop. Nulis juga udah lama sih. Dan baru dapet 6 chapter lololol xD jadi maaf kalo masih agak aneh tulisannya hiks. Ohya, buat Let It Out juga belum bisa update. Masih dalam proses, dan saya lagi kena WB buat itu :""") maap juga kalo banyak typo.. gak sempet nge-cek. Ini fanfic yang aku buat masih sangat sangat sangat amatir.

 **P.S :** Buat yang puasa, jangan dihayati. Aku tau ini gak seberapa, tapi adegan kiss termasuk hal yang gaboleh dibayangin kan? xD

 **P.S.S** : Please tinggalkan jejak :3


	2. Chapter 2

Passionate Pleasure

.

 **Warning!** Chapter ini punya adegan yang nggak pantes dibaca sama orang yang lagi puasa. Jadi, buat yang puasa bacanya waktu udah buka puasa aja. Daripada batal gara-gara menghayati adegannya :D Saya bisanya publish sekarang sih, gak bisa nanti u,u jadi yang puasa, bisa dibaca nanti malam. Yang gak puasa... Selamat membaca ^^

Chapter 2

.

.

Suasana dikelas 2-B itu masih terasa menegangkan, juga membingungkan. Murid disitu bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan murid paling nakal sekaligus paling populer datang ke kelas mereka, ditambah lagi pukulan yang ditujukannya untuk Yongguk barusan.

Laki-laki itu sedikit membenarkan lengan bajunya dan juga dasinya yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu berantakan. Rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan menambahkan kesan keren laki-laki itu.

"Annyeong… Yongguk-ah~ masih ingat denganku? Kim Jongin"

Yongguk merasakan asin di bibirnya, ia sedikit menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menyentuh bibirnya yang agak sobek. Yongguk kembali menatap Jongin dengan tatapan nyalangnya.

"Aku tidak berurusan denganmu, Kai.."

"Tapi aku berurusan dengannya…" Jongin menunjuk Sehun dengan ibu jarinya ke samping sambil melirik Sehun sedikit. Yongguk tersenyum meremehkan.

"Dengannya? Kau sekarang sedang mengincarnya huh? Kau sudah berubah menjadi _namja_ gay?"

"Aku? _Aniyo_ ~" Jawab Jongin dengan santai dan bernada di akhir kalimatnya. Sedikit bermain tidak apa-apa mungkin.

"Kau terlalu lama, Yongguk-ah~ aku sudah menunggu sejak kau memanggilnya tadi, tapi kau malah tidak bertindak apa-apa, dia juga. Jadi aku saja yang memukulmu kan?"

Jongin berbalik kearah Sehun, dan mendapati Sehun yang sedang menatap Jongin datar namun kentara sekali menyiratkan ketidaksukaan. Datar dan dingin, namun tajam.

"Aku dengar, kau yang akan mengajariku matematika. Wah, benar-benar sebuah takdir ya… Baiklah, aku tunggu pengajaranmu.. Kapanpun kau ingin memulainya. Aku pergi, dan lanjutkan permainan kalian tadi… Dan kau, Oh Sehun pukulah dia, jangan ragu-ragu. Fighting~!" Jongin mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat yang dibuat-buat sambil tangan kirinya dikepalkan di udara.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang begitu panjang. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas tersebut dengan tangan kanan didalam sakunya, dan tangan kirinya melambai diatas kepalanya. Seperti mengucapkan selamat tinggal untuk Sehun dan Yongguk.

Sebagian dari para gadis dikelas itu memekik karena menurut mereka Jongin tadi keren sekali. Ada juga yang tidak sampai memekik tapi begitu mengagumi Jongin karna gayanya yang cool.

Yongguk mendengus kasar melihat Jongin yang keluar dari kelas, lalu menatap Sehun dengan tajam. Dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan Sehun, karena menurutnya Sehun terlalu kaku dan sombong. Menurutnya juga, Sehun itu pandai mengambil hati para guru, itu juga yang membuat Yongguk tidak suka dengan Sehun. Alasan yang tidak masuk akal sebenarnya.

Yongguk menendang meja Sehun dengan keras dan segera kembali ke bangkunya dibelakang. Dia duduk menyender dikursinya, sambil memegang sudut bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah karena perbuatan Jongin tadi, lalu mendecih pelan.

.

.

Jongin saat ini sedang bersama teman-temannya yang terkenal sebagai pembuat onar sama seperti dirinya di sebuah gudang sekolah yang mereka renovasi sendiri sebagai ruang mereka untuk bersantai atau saat ingin membolos.

Perlu diketahui kalau Jongin adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah ini. Tentu saja sudah banyak yang tau, karena ayah Jongin sendiri lah yang mengumumkannya saat upacara penerimaan murid baru angkatan Jongin. Tapi, Jongin terlihat biasa saja. Dia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Jongin bukanlah orang yang suka memanfaatkan kekuasaannya. Dia terlalu cuek. Jadi wajar saja jika guru-guru masih berani pada Jongin. Ayah Jongin juga yang mengatakan, agar tidak sungkan untuk menghukum Jongin jika dia melakukan kesalahan fatal.

"Hei! Jongin-ah. Kenapa wajahmu? Tidak seperti biasanya.."

Jongin melirik Jongdae –Atau ia lebih suka dipanggil dengan sebutan Chen– sebentar, lalu kembali ke pikirannya lagi. Jongdae yang merasa diacuhkan segera memukul pundak Jongin dengan komik yang ia pegang dengan kencang, membuat yang dipukul berteriak kencang.

"YAK! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Jongdae menatap Jongin dengan berani. Ia mengangkat kepalanya tinggi seperti ingin menantang Jongin. Tidak sadarkah ia kalau sudah membuat Jongin naik pitam karenanya. Jongin juga merasa bingung kenapa dia bisa berteman dengan orang bodoh dan menyebalkan juga cerewet seperti Jongdae.

"Apa? Apa? Kau ingin marah? Kau duluan yang mengacuhkanku Kim Jongin!"

Kris –salah satu teman Jongin- hanya menatap pertengkaran bodoh Jongin dengan Jongdae dengan tatapan heran, namun wajahnya tetap datar. Dia juga heran, kenapa Jongin sangat berbeda kalau sudah bersama mereka. Tidak seperti image Jongin yang dingin, playful, dan terkesan menakutkan kalau didepan siswa yang lain.

"Kalian berdua sama-sama bodoh. Berhentilah bertengkar karena hal bodoh!"

Kris sudah tidak tahan lagi saat mendengar keduanya tidak berhenti saling mengejek dengan mengucapkan kata bodoh, seperti 'kau bodoh' atau 'dasar bodoh'. Siapa yang benar-benar bodoh disini?

Keduanya pun akhirnya terdiam. Jongdae lebih memilih untuk berpindah tempat dan kembali membaca komiknya. Kris masih dapat mendengar umpatan-umpatan kecil yang diucapkan Jongdae. Ia menatap Jongin yang sekarang kembali menampilkan wajah datarnya.

"Kau kenapa? Kau tidak bermain dengan mainan-mainanmu itu huh?"

Jongin menoleh sedikit kearah Kris yang sekarang mendekat ke tempat Jongin duduk. Jongin juga sebenarnya tidak tau kenapa dia bisa seperti ini. Memikirkan tentang mainan, dia malah memikirkan laki-laki pucat yang akan menjadi tutornya nanti. Sebuah seringai terlihat diwajahnya. Kris bergidik melihat perubahan raut wajah Jongin yang cepat sekali berubah. Mengerikan.

"Aku bahkan menemukan mainan yang lebih baru."

Jongin berucap pelan. Namun Kris masih bisa mendengarnya. Tentu saja, melihat posisi mereka yang sangat dekat seperti ini. Jadi itu arti seringaian yang ada diwajah Jongin. Kris menghela nafas, namun sedetik kemudian ia menjadi penasaran. Siapa mainan baru yang dimaksud Jongin. Dan itu tandanya Jongin sudah membuang Krystal yang sudah menjadi mainan Jongin selama 4 bulan ini. Menarik. Kris penasaran bagaimana reaksi Krystal nantinya. Tapi Kris jadi mengingat sesuatu, jadi dia berniat bertanya pada Jongin.

"Ah ya, Jongin. Jadi kenapa kau pindah ke lantai tiga?"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kris. Menatapnya sebentar, lalu menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Hanya ingin saja…"

Kris tau Jongin tidak berkata jujur. Dia makin curiga, apa jangan-jangan ini ada hubungannya dengan mainan barunya? Eyy, Kris menghilangkan pemikiran anehnya. Itu tidak mungkin, Jongin bukan gay.

"Tapi kau tau kan resikonya nanti kalau kau berpindah kamar seperti itu?" Kris melanjutkan bertanya pada Jongin.

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah mengurusnya. Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan mainanku saja…"

Jongin secara tidak sadar mengucapkan sesuatu tentang mainannya. Dan hal itu membuat Kris sedikit membuka mulutnya, hal yang pikirkan tadi kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Jadi dia bertanya lagi dengan pelan.

"Mainanmu… adalah… seorang laki-laki?"

Jongin menoleh, mengangkat kedua alisnya. Lalu mengucapkan hal yang membuat Kris makin terkejut. Benar-benar tidak mungkin, tapi itulah yang terjadi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Lama dipikir, aku juga ingin sepertimu dan Chen. Bermain dengan namja, tenanglah aku hanya bermain. Aku tetap bukan gay, seperti kalian."

Itulah yang diucapkan Jongin beberapa waktu yang lalu sebelum Jongin pergi dari ruangan itu entah kemana. Ucapan Jongin tadi, benar-benar menyindirnya. Itu sama saja mengatakan kalau Kris adalah seorang gay. Dia mengembuskan nafasnya kasar.

.

.

Jongin membasuh wajahnya dengan air. Jongin saat ini sedang berada di toilet. Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Jongin melihat siapa yang masuk melalui kaca didepannya, Jongin menaikkan sudut bibirnya tipis saat melihat seseorang yang sepertinya belum sadar dengan keberadaan Jongin disini, Oh Sehun. Sehun berjalan ke sisi kiri Jongin, membasuh wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Terlihat sekali raut sangat lelah diwajah laki-laki itu. Jongin terus memperhatikan Sehun dengan intens, dengan seringai masih menempel diwajahnya.

Sehun melepas kedua tangannya dari wajahnya saat dirasakan ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Dia menoleh ke samping, dan sedikit terkejut melihat Jongin disana. Namun setelahnya, wajahnya kembali seperti biasa. Mereka bertatapan sangat lama. Hanya tatapan biasa yang saling mereka lemparkan. Bukan tatapan mengancam, ataupun tatapan yang ramah.

Namun tiba-tiba, Jongin mendorong Sehun sampai punggungnya membentur dinding dibelakangnya dengan keras. Sehun meringis pelan, lalu menatap Jongin dengan tajam. Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang ada dipikiran Jongin, apa yang diinginkan oleh laki-laki didepannya yang kini telah mengurung Sehun dengan tangan kanannya yang menopangnya di dinding. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mencengkeram bahu Sehun dengan agak keras.

Jongin memperhatikan Sehun yang saat ini sedang memandang Jongin dengan tatapan tajamnya. Mengintimidasi Jongin, seakan mengatakan 'apa-yang-kau-inginkan' dan juga 'lepaskan-aku'. Jongin tidak mengindahkan tatapan Sehun, tangannya perlahan turun ke pinggang Sehun. Jongin dapat melihat kalau Sehun sedikit tersentak dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Dan itu membuat Jongin semakin menggencarkan aksinya. Jongin mendengar ringisan pelan Sehun saat tangan kirinya meremas pelan pinggang laki-laki albino itu. Jongin masih memandangi wajah Sehun yang saat ini sangat dekat dengannya, menurutnya wajah Sehun sangat cantik. Jika saja Sehun seorang perempuan, pasti permainannya akan lebih menyenangkan.

Dengan cepat Jongin menarik pelan pinggang Sehun dengan tangan kanannya sehingga kedua tangan Jongin saat ini sudah berada dipinggang Sehun, memegangnya erat. Hal itu membuat badan mereka lebih dekat lagi, bahkan menempel. Sehun menegang merasakan perbuatan Jongin. Dia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Jongin yang menatapnya lekat dan badan mereka yang menempel.

Sehun berpikir untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya agar terlepas dari Jongin. Namun sial, junior mereka dibawah sana malah bergesekan dan membuat Jongin sedikit mengerang. Jongin menatap Sehun dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Entah kenapa itu malah membuat Sehun merasakan hawa panas yang menjalar di pipinya saat mendengar erangan Jongin tadi. Sehun dengan gerakan cepat menunduk dalam, merutuk dirinya sendiri dengan apa yang sudah dipikirkan dan dirasakannya.

"Kau mau bermain-main denganku, hm?"

Jongin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Sehun, membuat sang empunya memekik agak keras karena memang Jongin memegangnya dengan sangat keras. Sehun mengangkat lagi kepalanya, menatap Jongin yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Kau… apa maumu? Lepaskan aku!"

Sehun berucap dengan mata yang benar-benar menusuk, dan terdengar dari nada Sehun yang ditekan disetiap kata, kalau dia benar-benar tak suka dengan perlakuan Jongin. Walaupun jujur saja, Sehun belum pernah sedekat ini dengan _namja_ lain selain dengan _hyung_ -nya.

Jongin bukannya melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Sehun, sekarang dia malah melingkarkan tangan kirinya dipinggang Sehun, lagi-lagi menarik Sehun agar lebih dekat. Padahal demi apapun saat ini mereka sudah sangat menempel. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memegang wajah cantik Sehun. Mengelusnya secara perlahan, hingga turun sampai ke leher Sehun.

"Hanya ingin sedikit bermain, bukankah kau yang terlebih dulu mengajakku?"

Sehun merasakan firasat buruk saat mendengar nada yang keluar dari bibir tebal yang sekarang ini mendekatkan wajahnya. Sehun ingin pergi dari sini sekarang juga, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, ia takut jika melakukan perlawanan yang lebih, kejadian tadi akan terulang lagi dan membangunkan sesuatu yang berada dibawah sana.

Jongin semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun yang sekarang terlihat gelisah, sebuah garis miring tipis terlukis dibibir Jongin. Dia merasa kalau Sehun benar-benar manis saat seperti ini. Membuatnya sedikit kehilangan akal sehatnya sendiri.

Sehun tidak bisa menghindar saat wajah Jongin tinggal beberapa senti didepannya, mungkin jika Sehun bergerak sedikit saja kedepan, bibir mereka sudah pasti bertemu. Namun, Sehun semakin terkejut saat merasakan Jongin sedikit menggeser kepalanya ke leher bagian kanan Sehun. Mata Sehun membola, dia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan basah dilehernya. Dia tau persis apa yang sedang dilakukan Jongin.

Jongin menjilat permukaan leher putih Sehun dengan lembut, lalu sedikit menghisapnya, dan menjilatnya lagi. Badan Sehun sedikit bergetar menerima perlakuan Jongin. Ini pertama kali untuknya diperlakukan seperti itu. Jongin terus melakukan hal itu beberapa kali –hisap, jilat, hisap, jilat- sampai Jongin merasakan nafas Sehun yang mulai berantakan, Jongin kembali menyeringai disela jilatannya. Dia mengeratkan lagi tangannya dipinggang Sehun karena dirasakan sedikit mengendur.

Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa dia hanya diam saja diperlakukan dengan sangat tidak sopan seperti ini oleh Jongin. Dia tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia menikmati hisapan serta jilatan dilehernya.

"Akhh."

Sehun sedikit memekik saat merasakan gigitan dilehernya. Namun setelahnya, yang dia rasakan kembali menjadi hisapan dan jilatan serta kuluman seperti sebelumnya. Sehun yakin sudah ada beberapa _hickey_ disana.

Jongin menggigit-gigit kecil leher Sehun yang sekarang banyak meninggalkan bercak merah karena ulahnya. Namun satu yang dia ketahui, dia berhasil membuat sebuah _kissmark_ disitu, berwarna biru keunguan. Dan, Sehun yang menikmati perbuatannya dan tidak melawan sama sekali membuat Jongin semakin ingin melakukan lebih. Walaupun menurutnya dia pasti sudah gila sekarang.

Jilatan Jongin naik dari leher Sehun menuju ke dagunya, naik lagi ke pipinya. Jongin dapat melihat kalau Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan datar namun ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dari tatapan itu. Tangan kanan Jongin yang tadinya berada dileher Sehun kini bergerak ke bibir Sehun, mengusapnya perlahan. Jongin masih menjilati pipi kanan Sehun, kembali turun dan berhenti di bibir Sehun, mengecupnya singkat namun ia melakukannya berkali-kali.

Sehun lagi-lagi sedikit membesarkan pupil matanya. Sehun dapat merasakan bibir tebal Jongin yang tadinya mengecup bibirnya berulang-ulang kini melumatnya sedikit kasar dan terburu-buru. Sehun juga merasakan tangan Jongin mulai mengelus punggungnya dielakang. Sehun segera tersadar dan merasa kalau ini salah. Dia tidak akan mudah terbuai seperti tadi kali ini, dengan cepat dia mendorong tubuh Jongin , namun seperti pertama kali. Jongin lebih kuat dibandingkan Sehun. Padahal Sehun sudah benar-benar mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Jongin makin memperdalam kulumannya di bibir Sehun. Tangan kanannya bergerak kebelakang leher Sehun dan mendorong kepala Sehun agar dia bisa lebih dalam lagi merasakan bibir manis Sehun. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi candu baginya.

Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa melawan Jongin. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dibanding biasanya. Nafasnya pun mulai terengah. Ia hanya berharap Jongin tidak melakukan lebih dari ini. Tapi sepertinya Sehun tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama karena Jongin yang sekarang semakin liar mengklaim bibir tipisnya. Sehun benar-benar berharap keajaiban datang menolongnya. Kalau tidak, ia juga bisa jatuh kedalam permainan Jongin ini.

Siapapun tolong hentikan mereka.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

 **A/N** : Bersambung again~~ Maaf kalo pendek... xD Jangan bully saya karena aneh ceritanya TvT saya amatiran... banyak typo juga mungkin.. yah, pokoknya EYD saya kurang tepat TvT dicampur-campur juga pake bahasa Korea... :D maklumi saya ya.. Saya juga butuh kritik dan saran :D

Dan, selamat buat yang nebak itu Jongin, karena tebakan kalian benar lol. Klise yakan? xD

 **P.S** : Makasih buat yang udah review chapter kemarin. Makasih juga buat yang udah review Songfic abal saya 'Notice Me'. Ada sekuelnya kok itu :3

 **P.S.S** : Dan buat Let It Out. Mungkin belum bisa saya update, serius deh saya kena WB mulu tiap mau lanjutin LIO. Malahan dapetnya ide baru mulu /nyengir/ :D

Terakhir, saya mau bilang makasih sekali lagi. Dan jangan lupa Review ya guls :) review kalian sangat berharga buat saya :') maaf belum bisa balas satu-satu. Chapter depan mungkin bakal saya jawab xD Dan buat para author yang udah review, saya terharu :") ThankU ^^

 **Special Thanks :**

 **Exolweareone9400** **;** **GaemGyu92** **;** **levy95** **;** **Byun Aeri** **;** **got heartattack** **;** **JongOdult** **;** **D.** **;** **Kimoh1412** **;** **whirlwind27** **;** **Zelobabysehuna** **;** **MinnieWW** **;** **sevhoen** **;** **auliavp** **;** **KrisyeolDragonPhoenix** **;** **coffe latte** **;** **;** **xohunte** **;** **ParkJitta** **;** **Nagisa Kitagawa** **;** **HilmaExotics** **;** **kaihun** **;** **Silent reader** **;** **sehuniesm** **;** **binisehun** **;** **sehunskai** **;** **ThatXX94** **;** **my love double b** **;** **Hann Hunnie** **;** **yunacho90** **;** **avs1105** **;** **Xing1002** **; vantasfic ****;** **Yessi94esy** **;** **KaiHunnieEXO** **;** **Ath Sehunnie** **;** **vitangeflower**


	3. Chapter 3

Passionate Pleasure

Chapter 3

.

.

"Eungh..hh.."

Sial. Rutuk Sehun dalam hatinya, kenapa dia bisa-bisanya mengeluarkan suara laknat itu. Mereka sudah ada disana selama sejam pelajaran. Dan Jongin terus saja mengerjai Sehun. Buktinya, seragam Sehun yang sekarang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, dua kancing paling atasnya sudah terbuka akibat tangan jahil Jongin, bahunya terekspos dengan banyak bercak merah disana.

Terlihat sekali kalau Jongin menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Jongin menyeringai melihat wajah Sehun yang sudah sangat memerah sekarang. Sedari tadi Sehun seperti menahan sesuatu, ia menahan sebisa mungkin suara-suara yang tidak ia kehendaki untuk dikeluarkan, seperti lenguhan ataupun erangan.

"Menikmatinya, hm?"

"L…Lepashkhannh… Berhenthihh…" Sehun berusaha berucap tanpa harus mengeluarkan desahan memalukan seperti tadi. meskipun agaknya kurang berhasil.

Jongin kembali mendaratkan bibir tebalnya pada bahu Sehun yang terekspos. Terus menjilatinya sampai ada bekas dari air liurnya sendiri. Jongin mengaku kalau dia lurus, dia terus mengucapkan itu dalam hatinya dan berusaha mati-matian menganggap kalau ini hanya permainannya.

Sehun sudah tidak kuat lagi rasanya untuk berdiri, punggungnya yang sekarang berdekatan dengan tembok memang menopangnya, namun kakinya terasa lentur. Jongin keparat. Umpat Sehun dalam hati.

'BRAKK'

Jongin terkejut dengan suara yang ia dengar dari belakang. Pintu kamar mandinya terbuka, dan menampilkan seorang laki-laki manis yang mungil dan berkulit putih yang menganga dengan pemandangan yang dia lihat di depannya.

"Shit!" Umpat Jongin pelan. Dia merasa terganggu disaat-saat seperti ini. Dia melihat Sehun yang sudah merosot kelantai dengan nafas yang terengah. Tadi Jongin secara reflek langsung melepaskan Sehun saat mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting. Ia masih menatap Sehun yang menurutnya sangat sexy. Tapi sepertinya, dia harus menghentikannya sekarang.

"S..Se..Sehun…"

Laki-laki tadi langsung secepat kilat menghampiri Sehun yang masih terengah. Melupakan niatnya yang tadi berlari dari kelasnya saat pergantian jam untuk menuju kamar mandi dan membuang isi kantung kemihnya yang sudah penuh sedari tadi. Jongin menatap laki-laki manis itu dan melirik name tag nya, 'Byun Baekhyun'.

"Sehun? Kau.. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun lalu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Jongin yang ditatap seperti itu langsung melesat pergi dari kamar mandi sambil merutuk, tadi itu hampir saja kalau laki-laki bernama Byun Baekhyun itu tidak datang dan mengacaukan segalanya.

Jongin berhenti sejenak. Dia berpikir, tapi kenapa rasanya menyenangkan.. seperti ada sesuatu yang bergejolak didalam perutnya tadi. Jongin menggeleng kencang dan berusaha membuang pikirannya itu. Dia hanya bermain saja, ya itu benar. Dia juga berpikir kalau sebenarnya ia agaknya beruntung, setidaknya Byun Baekhyun itu datang sebelum jongin kecil dibawah sana bangun.

.

.

Baekhyun masih memegangi Sehun yang kini sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya dengan seperti biasa. Dengan insiatifnya sendiri, Baekhyun membantu Sehun mengancingkan seragamnya yang berantakan. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya saat melihat bahu putih Sehun yang penuh dengan kissmark. Baekhyun sangat tau sebenarnya, apa yang Kai lakukan tadi. Tapi, apa Sehun memiliki hubungan dengan Kai yang terkenal sebagai troublemaker itu?

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun mencoba bertanya lagi saat dirasanya nafas Sehun sudah normal kembali. Dan dia bernafas lega saat Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Baekhyun pun membantu Sehun berdiri dan membiarkan Sehun merapikan seragamnya dan dasinya yang sempurna, benar-benar kusut.

"T..tadi kau.."

"Jangan membahasnya."

Nyali Baekhyun ciut. Sehun bahkan memotong ucapannya padahal Baekhyun belum selesai bertanya. Dia jadi tidak bisa bertanya lagi tentang hubungannya dengan Kai.

Baekhyun menatap heran punggung Sehun yang sudah berada jauh di depannya, sedangkan ia masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Sehun bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa dan terus berjalan seperti biasanya. Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya, lalu masuk kedalam kamar mandi lagi. Kantung kemihnya terasa penuh lagi.

Sehun tidak menuju kelasnya setelah meninggalkan Baekhyun. Dia terlalu lelah karena aktivitasnya tadi. Entah itu masih bisa dibilang aktivitas atau bukan. Dia juga bersyukur karena kedatangan Baekhyun sehingga aktivitas laknat itu segera berakhir tanpa ada kelanjutan. Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu terus mengumpat dan merutuki Kim Jongin. Hal yang langka sebenarnya bisa mendengar Sehun mengumpat.

Sehun berhenti didepan perpustakaan, lebih baik dia beristirahat disini sampai jam pulang nanti. Semoga saja keadaannya sepi. Ini pertama kalinya untuk seorang Oh Sehun membolos, dan itu karena Kim Jongin. Ini juga salahnya yang begitu lemah tidak bisa melawan. Dan dia membenci fakta yang satu itu.

Saat ia sudah duduk di salah satu meja perpustakaan paling pojok dan paling belakang, seketika ia teringat saat Guru Shin memintanya menjadi tutor matematika untuk Jongin. Shit. Rasanya dia ingin mengumpat saja. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan harus mengajari orang itu, dan hanya berdua saja. Dia jadi teringat kejadian di kamar mandi tadi, Jongin benar-benar sexy saat melenguh seperti tadi. Tanpa diketahui, wajahnya sudah memerah mengingat hal itu. Ugh, kau seperti anak perempuan yang baru saja dicumbu kekasihnya, Oh Sehun. Ucapnya dalam hati.

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pikirannya yang kurang waras itu. Ia memposisikan kepalanya diatas meja, menyamping, dan berencana untuk tidur sebentar.

.

.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju asrama, Bel pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan seperti biasa, banyak yang meneriaki namanya, misalnya saat ini…

"Kai _oppa_!"

"Kim Jongin sangat tampan ya.."

"Ya! Lihat, pangeranku sudah lewat. Keren sekali."

Jongin hanya membiarkan gadis-gadis pubertas itu meneriakinya, asal mereka tidak macam-macam saja mendekatinya lalu meminta cium. Walau begini, Jongin masih pemilih. Dia yang akan memilih siapa yang bisa diciumnya atau bahkan dicumbuinya.

"Kai!"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya hanya untuk sekedar membalik badan, melihat Krystal yang melambai dan sedikit berlari ke arahnya. Jongin menaikkan kedua alisnya saat Krystal langsung saja menyerbu bibirnya, dan melumatnya sedikit. Para gadis yang meneriaki nama Jongin tadi seketika memasang wajah sedih, patah hati, sangat menyedihkan.

Krystal langsung menggelayut mesra dilengan Jongin, dan menyeretnya pergi dari situ. Krystal tersenyum menang, ia agak bangga karena bisa memamerkan kemesraan dengan Kim Jongin, si popular.

" _Oppa_ , kemarin itu tanggung sekali ya… Kenapa juga harus ada yang datang seperti itu. Menyebalkan."

Jongin meresapi perkataan Krystal, yang ia sudah pasti mengerti tentang apa. Ini pasti mengenai aktivitas mereka semalam yang tiba-tiba berhenti karena datangnya Sehun. Tapi, sedetik kemudian dia malah teringat kejadian di kamar mandi saat dengan Sehun tadi, yang semuanya terhenti karena datangnya Baekhyun. Benar, itu sangat tanggung. Kenapa kejadiannya bisa mirip begitu ya.

Krystal yang sudah bercerita panjang lebar mengenai kejadian kemarin pada Jongin hanya mendengus kesal saat mendapati dirinya diacuhkan oleh Jongin.

"Kai _oppa_! Kau dengar tidak sih?"

Jongin kembali ke kesadarannya sekarang. Dia menatap Krystal yang masih menggandeng tangannya mesra. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, kenapa ia malah tidak suka, dan menganggap Krystal menyebalkan sekarang.

"Hm?" Ucap Jongin malas.

"Anak yang melihat kita kemarin itu tidak mengadu ke kedisiplinan kan? Aku tau kau pasti sudah mengancamnya seperti yang biasanya kau lakukan kalau kita ketauan, iya kan oppa?"

"Hn.."

Krystal mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ada apa dengan Kai-nya hari ini. Tidak seperti biasanya saja. Jadi Krystal berencana untuk membuat mood Kai menjadi baik seperti semula.

"Aku dengar kau pindah ke lantai tiga?"

"Ya."

"Bolehkah aku bermain? Hmmm.. atau, kau mau ikut bermain?"

Jongin merasa jengah. Entah kenapa dia merasa tidak suka dengan topik yang diucapkan Krystal. Jongin segera saja menghentakkan lengannya sampai pegangan Krystal terlepas. Krystal menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

" _Op–oppa_ …."

"Berhenti membuat kepalaku sakit, kau menyebalkan."

Jongin memajukan tubuhnya kearah Krystal, memiringkan kepalanya, dan berkata dengan nada menyeramkan, "Sepertinya aku mulai bosan denganmu. Aku ingin bermain dengan mainan baru. Jadi lebih baik kau pergi dari sini, dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi.."

Krystal tergagap, dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tetapi tidak bisa, harga dirinya sudah jatuh sekarang. Ia dicampakkan oleh Kai-nya, dan Kai-nya mengaku kalau dia sudah bosan padahal kemarin mereka masih bercumbu mesra. Tanpa pikir panjang, Krystal segera berlari sekencang mungkin menuju asrama puteri.

Jongin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum miring, masih sangat menyeramkan.

.

.

Sehun terbangun, masih di perpustakaan. Dia melirik jam dinding, sudah pukul 9 malam, sudah satu jam berlalu sejak bel pulang berbunyi. Ah, dia tertidur sangat lama sampai tidak terasa kalau sudah malam. Sehun segera berjalan keluar perpustakaan, menuju kelasnya karena ia harus mengambil barang-barangnya yang ia tinggal tadi.

Sehun sebenarnya takut dengan gelap. Lorong disekolah kalau sudah malam gelap sekali. Namun, dia tetap memberanikan diri menuju kelasnya karena ada Pekerjaan Rumah yang harus ia kerjakan dan dikumpulkan besok pagi.

Sesampainya dikelasnya, ternyata Sehun tidak menemukan tasnya berada dibangkunya. Ia mengernyit lalu berdecak sebal. Pasti ulah Yongguk, yang menyembunyikan tas Sehun. Sehun mulai mencari-cari tasnya dan tanpa ia ketahui, pintu kelasnya telah dikunci oleh petugas sekolah.

"Ah, akhirnya aku menemukannya. Yongguk sialan."

Sehun segera menenteng tasnya yang ia temukan di belakang loker. Saat ia berusaha membuka pintu kelasnya, dia terkejutnya bukan main. Pintunya terkunci, dia berusaha menggedor pintu dan berteriak agar petugas sekolah yang mungkin masih berada disana membuka pintunya. Namun nihil, tidak ada balasan dari luar sana. Dan hal yang paling mengejutkan, sekarang lampu kelasnya ikut padam. Tadi memang Sehun masih menyalakan lampu kelasnya, namun setelah sekolah akan ditutup, lampu akan dipadamkan dari pusat.

Sehun benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Keringat dingin mulai menetes di dahinya. Dia benar-benar benci gelap. Bisa dibilang dia memiliki phobia gelap, dan itu sudah sejak ia kecil.

Sehun terus berteriak meminta tolong. Dia tidak bisa memanjat lewat jendela, karena memang jendela sudah dikunci semua.

Setengah jam berteriak, membuat Sehun benar-benar lemas. Dia tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi, tenaganya seakan-akan habis. Sebenarnya, dia memang sudah tidak enak badan sejak tadi pagi. Ditambah perlakuan Jongin, dan sekarang terperangkap didalam kelas yang sangat gelap, tak terlihat apapun.

Tubuh Sehun merosot ke lantai, ia sudah tidak kuat lagi berdiri. Matanya terasa berat, pandangannya mengabur, sampai akhirnya dia mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan menampilkan seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi yang langsung menangkapnya agar tidak terjatuh ke lantai. Samar-samar Sehun dapat merasakan tubuhnya diangkat, dan kesadaran Sehun pun menghilang setelahnya.

'Manis sekali.' Begitulah yang dipikirkan oleh orang yang datang menemukan Sehun itu.

.

.

Jongin berlari menuju sekolah, setelah mendapati kamar Sehun yang kosong. Tadi dia berniat ke kamar pemuda itu, namun setelah beberapa kali mengetuk pintu, dia langsung meminta kunci cadangan kamar Sehun pada Kris. Walau awalnya Kris memang menolak, namun pada akhirnya ia tetap memberikannya pada Jongin. Dia juga meminta kunci cadangan untuk masuk kesekolah.

Suasana sekolah gelap sekali, sedikit membuat Jongin bergidik ngeri. Ternyata begini keadaan sekolah kalau sudah malam. Karena melihat hal ini, dia jadi ragu kalau Sehun ada disekolah. Tapi dia segera meralat pemikirannya itu saat melihat seseorang yang sedang menggendong tubuh laki-laki berkulit pucat, yang dia yakini adalah Sehun.

Dia segera saja berlari ke arah orang itu, mencari jalan agar bisa lebih dulu daripada orang yang membawa Sehun. Jongin merasa mengenal postur tubuh itu, maka dari itu Jongin secepat mungkin menghilangkan rasa takutnya saat melewati lorong sekolah yang jarang dilewati siswa bahkan saat siang hari. Dan disinilah dia sekarang, berada tepat didepan orang yang membawa Sehun. Dan agak terkejut melihatnya. Orang yang membawa Sehun pun sama terkejutnya, namun ia langsung menghilangkan raut terkejutnya itu.

"Ah, jadi kau sudah menemukannya lebih dulu ya…"

"…"

"Dia kenapa?"

"Tadi aku menemukannya pingsan dikelasnya, saat aku ingin mengambil sesuatu."

"Apa yang ingin kau ambil? Dikelas orang lain.."

Jongin sedikit memicingkan matanya menatap orang didepannya dengan curiga.

"Hey, tenanglah Jong, kau ingat adikku sekelas dengannya.. dan dia menyuruhku mengambil dompetnya yang tertinggal, namun aku malah belum sempat mengambilya karena anak ini pingsan."

Sehun sedikit membuka matanya dan mendapatkan dada bidang seseorang didepan nya. Dia merasa tubuhnya diangkat, dan benar saja, dia sedang digendong ala bridal oleh seseorang.

"Kalau begitu, sepertinya kau harus kembali untuk mengambil dompet adikmu. Kau bisa menyerahkan Sehun padaku.."

Sehun kenal suara ini. Ini… Jongin. Sehun dapat mendengar kekehan dari orang yang tengah menggendongnya ini. Sehun memilih berpura-pura pingsan seperti tadi.

"Kau seperti orang yang sedang cemburu melihat kekasihnya digendong oleh orang lain, Jong... kau tau."

"Tsk… berikan saja dia padaku, _hyung_!"

Sehun sedikit tersentak. _H–hyung_? Kenapa Jongin memanggil orang ini _hyung_? Siapa orang ini? Apa ia mengenalnya?

" _Arasseo_! Kemarilah!"

Jongin segera menghampiri orang yang dipanggilnya _hyung_ itu, lalu mengambil tubuh Sehun dari orang itu.

"Omong-omong, aku baru mendengarnya lagi. Kau memanggilku _hyung_ tadi."

Dapat didengar Sehun kalau Jongin mendesah keras. "Terserahmu. Selesaikan urusanmu, dan terimakasih sudah memberiku kunci cadangan kamar anak ini dan kunci sekolah…"

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya santai lalu berbalik meninggalkan Jongin dan anak berkulit albino yang baru diketahuinya bernama Sehun itu. Tersenyum sedikit miring dan kembali ke kelas ia menemukan Sehun tadi.

.

.

Jongin melanjutkan langkahnya kembali ke asrama, dengan Sehun digendongannya tentunya. Sesekali melirik Sehun yang masih menutup matanya, dan membenarkan gendongannya yang sedikit menurun karena Sehun itu tetaplah laki-laki yang beratnya berbeda dengan perempuan.

Tanpa Jongin sadari, Sehun sebenarnya masih sadar. Kepalanya miring menghadap dada bidang Jongin. Sehun sendiri dapat mencium aroma khas Jongin disitu. Entah kenapa, Sehun suka baunya. Keringat Jongin yang bercampur dengan aroma coklat yang kentara.

Setelah Jongin sampai didepan kamar Sehun, dia tidak bisa menemukan kunci kamar Sehun disakunya karena sulit mencarinya sambil menahan Sehun agar tidak jatuh. Jongin yang sudah lelah pun akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang langsung membawa Sehun masuk kekamarnya. Dia membaringkan tubuh Sehun di sisi kiri tempat tidurnya, lalu membaringkan sendiri tubuhnya di sisi sebelah kanan.

Jongin memiringkan tubuhnya, menatap wajah Sehun yang terlihat polos jika seperti ini. Mengelus pipi Sehun yang merona entah karena apa secara perlahan. Seketika dahi Jongin mengkerut. Dia yang salah atau memang benar kalau pipi Sehun terasa hangat? Jongin menyentuh dahi Sehun, benar saja. tangannya serasa terbakar. Sehun demam.

Dengan cepat Jongin berdiri, melupakan rasa kantuknya dan berlari kearah dapur. Dia membawa baskom kecil dengan air dan lap didalamnya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa bersikap seperti ini. Namun ia tidak memikirkan itu, dia dengan segera memeras lap berwarna putih itu dan menaruhnya di dahi Sehun. mengulanginya beberapa kali. Sampai akhirnya dia merasa lelah dan memilih berbaring disamping tubuh Sehun, memeluk Sehun berusaha menghangatkannya. Lalu menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

To Be Continued

 **A/N** : Hola~ :D bersambung lagi~ dan maaf kalo makin pendek TvT malah jadi aneh juga wkwk. Dan buat yang minta ini dilanjutin sampe ke adegan ehem ehem, ah ternyata digagalin tuh sama Baek xD jadi ngga nyampe deh... lol. Jongin doang yg mau nganuan sih, Sehunnya ngga mau lol

Oke. Maaf ya ^^

 **P.S** : Saya ketawa sendiri tiap baca review kalian xD jadi, pengennya sih kalian reviewn lagi :D juseyo~

 **P.S.S** : Balasan review kalian yang ngocok perut xD

 **-JongOdult** : Jongin harus jadi gay! wkwk

 **-auliavp** : Krystal udah dipegat sama Jongin! Yeay! xD

 **-Byun Aelyn** : Bahaha, duh jadi malu /ga/ xD masa ya gitu sih adegan kissunya? Padahal itu agak aneh deh TvT makasih udah review ya :3 wkwk xD

 **-exolweareone9400** : Sehun itu ngga pernah pacaran, jadi dia ngga tau dia masih lurus apa udah belok jadi gay xD lihat nanti ya gimana ceritanya wkwk. Sehun kan ngga cengeng makanya dia ga nangis. Biasalah, uke tipe tsundere gitu lol :D makasih udah review :)

 **-ThatXX** : Haha xD sampe dihayati duh, pasti Jonginnya hot /eh :D makasih udah review

 **-Park Ji In** : Ahaha, puasa puasa gini saya malah jadi setan ya xD update fanfic begini wkwk xD makasih reviewnya :))

 **-salsabiladinda19** : Jonging mah emang gitu, sukanya nyosor nyosor. Gak sabar banget ya ckck, hormon -_- makasih buat reviewnya :D

 **-Yessi94esy** : Haha, dulu waktu bikin ff ini, kirain segini udah panjang... xD kalo gak berhenti disitu, ntar nggak seru wkwk... makasih udah review :D

 **-my love double b** : Wkwk, ikut deg-degan gitu ya bayanginnya.. aaa saya juga xDxD duh, sayangnya ngga lanjut ke yang lebih 'err' tuh, digangguin sama Baekhyun wkwk

 **-Ath Sehunnie** : Nah iyaaaa, bener iniii xD jangan biarkan Jongin nyentuh Sehun dulu wkwk, maunya bikin Jongin galauin Sehun duluuu~ xD makasih reviewnya :D

 **-binisehun** : Jongin insyafnya juga karna Sehun ini kok nantinya wkwk xDxD makasih udah review~~ :)

: Haha, siappaun orang itu, dia adalah Byun Baekhyun xDxD udah lanjut yaa :) review lagi ya wkwk xD

 **-Han Hunnie** : AHAHA, duh dikabulin doanya sama yang diatas. Ini hadiah buat kamu wkwkwk xDxD Sehun belum pernah digituin sih, jadi pasti dia pengen kabur, tapi ya dia juga suka disentuh sentuh Jongin /aaaatidak/ wkwk. Makasih reviewnyaaa :))

 **-ParkJitta** : Itu moment yang tepat wkwkwk. Yah, ntar duaduanya luluh luluhan kok /eaak/ xD ini udah lanjuut~ maaf kalo jelek lanjutanya :))

 **-ohmysehun** : Itu adegan sweet? Wkwk xD saya kira itu adegan rape xD haha. Ini sudah lanjuuut~~ makasih reviewnya xD

 **-gwanghwamun** : Sudah lanjut author-nim xDxD makasih reviewnyaa :D

 **-Zelobysehuna** : Yaah, sayangnya yg nolongin bukan yang suka sama Sehun TvT dia Cuma orang yang pengen jadi temennya Sehuuunn~~ maaf ya kalo mengecewakan lanjutannya xD gatau juga ini bakal sampe chapter berapa.. mungkin Cuma 10 apa 11 aja :D

 **-Ubannya Sehun** : Jongin harus suka sama Sehun! wkwk xD ini udah lanjuuttt~ review lagi yaa :D

 **-sehunsemoq** : lol, saya pengen ketawa liat uname kamu :D sayangnya ini ngga berlanjut ke adegan ranjang TvT

 **-sexkai** : Adegan grepe grepenya pengen dilamain, biar Jonging seneng :D makasih reviewnya :)

 **-whirlwind27** : Sehun pasrah aja TvT dia pengen kabur, eh malah kegesek /apaanyaa? -_- Jongin udah ga sabar.. hormon dia tinggi /eh xD wkwk

 **-Nagisa Kitagawa** : Jongin mah gatau karma, jadi dia mainin Sehun terus liat deh ntar gimana jadinya wkwkw xD makasih reviewnya authornim :D

 **-D.** : Jongin sih always mesum lol. Biasalah Jongin, kalo hormonnya gak lebih lebih, bukan Jongin namanya xDxD

 **-utsukushii02** : Udah next yaa :D thanks reviewnyaa~~ :)

 **-Icha** : Saya ngga bisa buat NC huaa TvT haha xD

 **-Hanna Kim** : Haha, sayangnya udah ada Baek yg nolongin tuuh :D:D

 **-vitangeflower** : Aaak saya jugaa wkwk xD ini udah next yaaa :)

 **-xohunte** : Kalo Jongin yang ngapa2in mah rela ya.. rela xD tapi tunggu Jongin nya beneran suka dulu dehyaa wkwk xD

 **-GaemGyu82** : Ada yang berhasil nyelametiiin xD dan dia adalah Byunnnnn wkwk. Makasih reviewnya :)

 **-KimKaihun8894** : Whaa, caps jebol xDxD Sehun disini agak agak diam tapi dalem hatinya dia juga sama sama manusia xD tipe tipe tsundere lah wkwk xD

: Aduh, deg degan juga ya xD wkwk. Sehun harus bisa ngerubah Jonginnn, sebelum Jongin berubah, fic ini ga akan tamat /laaah xDxD

 **-Odult Maniac** : ini bukan foreplay TvT karena gak berlanjut, jadi gak bisa dibilang foreplay wkwk xDxD mereka Cuma makeout... eh, bukan.. ini mah adegan pemerkosaan /lah -_-

 **-aoixo** : Hahaha, itulah hebatnya sentuhan Jongin /duuh xDxD hyungnya Sehunn ituuu, lihat nanti aja yaa xDxD

 **-MinnieWW** : Jongin mah emang songong ya... wkkw xD ini sudah next yaa~~

 **-difialusena** : wkwk sayangnya doanya nggak terkabull xD karena ada Baekhyun yang jadi penyelamat Sehun :D makasih reviewnya ya :)

 **-rosianakawai** : aaaa udah terhentikan oleh baeeekk TvT nah kalo bacanya pas sahur masih bisa wkwk xD

 **-HilmaExotics** : Ini sudah lanjuuut :D

 **-AleJongin** : Ini udah lanjuuuuttt :D makasih udah baca yaa :))

 **-Jirania** : Uhh.. Sehun kan baru pertama, jadi dia pasrah ajaa... xD

 **-YunYuliHun** : Jongin mah emang gituuu xDxD

 **-Yehet** : YEAY KAIHUN! :D

: udah lanjuuuut :D

 **-Vantasfic** : Ini udah lanjut kooook :D

 **-Xing1002** : haha menegangkan dimananya? xD mirip film horor gitu ya makanya menegangkan xDxD mereka nggak lanjut sayangnya TvT haha makasih udah baca dan review yaa :)) jangan lupa review lagii :)


	4. Chapter 4

Passionate Pleasure

 **Chapter 4**

.

.

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan disaat netranya menangkap cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan, dia menutup matanya dengan punggung tangannya lalu berdecak pelan, pasti semalam dia lupa menutup tirai jendelanya lagi.

Jongin berniat duduk kalau saja dia tidak melihat wajah seseorang yang terlampau dekat dengan wajahnya saat dia berbalik. Itu Sehun. Dia hampir lupa kalau Sehun ada disini sejak semalam. Ia kembali berbaring miring, dengan lengan kanannya yang digunakan sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Ia menatap wajah Sehun yang polos kalau tidur seperti ini. Handuk yang semalam ia letakkan di dahi Sehun sudah tidak ada disana, mungkin terjatuh.

Perlahan, Jongin menyentuh wajah Sehun dengan menggunakan tangan sebelah kirinya, menyusuri lekuk wajah Sehun yang menurutnya hampir sempurna. Sedikit menyeringai tampan. Sampai tiba-tiba dia merasa Sehun melakukan sedikit pergerakan, ia dapat melihat kening Sehun yang berkerut, dan detik selanjutnya Sehun sudah membuka matanya, membiasakan bias cahaya yang masuk ke retinanya, sampai akhirnya membulat. Terkejut rupanya. Garis di bibir Jongin makin melebar melihat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang biasanya datar itu.

"Hai, Oh Sehun.."

Sehun segera menepis tangan Jongin yang masih berada di pipinya begitu ia sadar dan ingat dengan apa yang terjadi semalam. Dia ingat, Jongin memang menggendongnya semalam, tapi dia tidak tau kalau dia akan dibawa ke kamar Jongin, bukan kamarnya sendiri. Semalam entah kenapa kepalanya menjadi sangat pusing. Sehun duduk dengan cepat, dan menatap Jongin tajam. Namun, yang ditatap masih saja tidak merubah posisinya, tetap berbaring miring dengan tangan kanannya sebagai bantalan. Bedanya hanya kali ini Jongin agak menaikkan pandangannya karena Sehun yang tidak berbaring lagi. Masih dengan seringai tentunya.

Sehun langsung membuang wajahnya kesamping, berhenti menatap Jongin yang malah membalas tatapannya dengan dalam. Namun, dia malah menemukan sebuah baskom berisikan air, dan sebuah lap berwarna putih yang terjatuh di lantai.

"Semalam kau demam. Aku membawamu kesini karena kunci kamarmu hilang. Kau harus berterimakasih, bukan?"

Jongin makin melebarkan seringainya, nada ucapannya terdengar santai, tapi sangat terlihat kalau dia sedang meminta ucapan terimakasih dari Sehun.

Sehun menoleh cepat kea rah Jongin, kali ini bukan tatapan dingin yang ia berikan namun tatapan datar seperti biasa.

"Terimakasih. Dan aku harus pergi."

Belum sempat Sehun berdiri, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Jongin sehingga Sehun kembari mendarat di kasur Jongin, namun kali ini dia bukan lagi duduk, melainkan berbaring. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, Jongin ada diatas Sehun sekarang, menindih tubuhnya. Dengan tangannya yang diperangkap oleh Jongin dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Sehun agak terkejut saat menyadari posisi ini.

"Apa begitu caranya berterimakasih, hm?"

Jongin menelusupkan wajahnya kepundak Sehun, makin dalam hingga ke ceruk lehernya. Menghirup dalam aroma dari tubuh Sehun. Sehun sedikit merasa geli karena rambut halus Jongin yg serasa menggelitik. Sehun dapat merasakan nafas hangat Jongin dilehernya. Namun, Sehun makin terkejut saat Jongin mulai mengendurkan pegangan tangannya pada tangan Sehun, dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat diatas Sehun, berusaha menyamankan dirinya disana.

"Aku sudah menahannya sejak kemarin. Aku harus bagaimana hm?"

Sehun dapat mendengar gumaman pelan Jongin, yang ia rasakan selanjutnya hanyalah tubuh Jongin yang semakin melemas. Jongin tertidur –lagi-, namun Jongin begitu berat sehingga Sehun agak kesulitan mengangkat tubuh Jongin yang menindihnya. Hingga akhirnya Sehun bisa memindahkan tubuh Jongin kesamping kanannya lagi. Kini, giliran dirinya yang menatap wajah tenang Jongin saat tertidur. Dia teringat ucapan Jongin barusan, dia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

Sehun tidak mau terlalu memikirkan hal itu. Untuk itu, ia segera keluar dari kamar Jongin tak lupa dengan tasnya yang ada dilantai dekat dengan meja nakas. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu kamar Jongin, dan menutupnya kembali setelah dia sudah berhasil keluar.

Jongin membuka matanya pelan, dia tidak benar-benar tertidur. Dia hanya berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari leher Sehun yang sebenarnya sudah sempat ia cecap kemarin. Dia hanya tidak ingin berakhir melakukan hal itu dengan Sehun di tempat tidur seperti itu. Walaupun kenyataannya ia menginginkan Sehun… tapi Kim Jongin tetapah Kim Jongin, dia akan selalu berusaha mengelak. Dia bukan gay. Setidaknya tidak dalam waktu yang hanya sehari, bahkan dia baru mengenal Sehun kemarin. Menggelikan.

.

.

Ini akhir pekan. Sekolah libur. Asrama pun dibuka lebar-lebar. Hari yang paling diinginkan para siswa dan siswi. Termasuk Kim Jongin.

Jongin memakai pakaian kasual hari ini. Benar-benar keren. Siapa yang menyangka kalau orang ini adalah seorang troublemaker disekolah. Hari ini Jongin berniat pergi ke tempat yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi.

"HEI JONG!"

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, dia sangat kenal suara ini. Kim Jongdae. Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya, disana ia melihat Jongdae yang melambai cepat padanya, dengan Kris yang hanya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan dengan gaya yang keren disampingnya.

Jongdae langsung menepuk pundak Jongin setelah sampai di depan Jongin. Merangkul Jongin dengan erat. Ada apa dengan orang ini?

"Kau mau kemana? Tidak mengajak kami!"  
Lagi-lagi Jongin hanya menatap malas orang didepannya ini. Jongin melepas rangkulan Jongdae, lalu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Jongdae, dia segera pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya yang terbengong melihatnya. Sebenarnya hanya Jongdae yang menatap Jongin tak percaya, sedangkan Kris… Ia melihat ke arah lain.

"Kenapa anak itu? Menyebalkan kau Kim Jongin!"

Jongdae menoleh ke arah Kris, dan menemukan Kris yang tengah menatap kesamping tanpa berkedip. Jongdae semakin bingung. Dia mengikuti arah pandang Kris.

"Ah.. Kau menyukainya, hm? Sampai tidak berkedip."

Jongdae berbisik di dekat telinga Kris, membuat sang empunya berjengit kaget. Jongdae yang menyadarinya hanya terkikik pelan. Kris kaget. Dan itu jarang sekali diperlihatkan.

"Sialan, kau." Jongdae meringis mendengarnya. Namun setelahnya, ia berdehem dan menyikut bahu Kris.

"Kalau kau menyukainya, dekati saja dia. Benar kan? Kris yang ku kenal pasti akan langsung mendekati, bukan menatap tanpa berkedip seperti orang yang kurang waras."

Kris tidak bergeming dan hanya mendengarkan, namun Jongdae dapat melihat perubahan wajah Kris. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sendu. Jongdae mengangkat alisnya bingung. Namun setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kris, langsung saja Jongdae dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang berada di taman, dan ditatap Kris sedari tadi. Sehun.

"Aku ingin sekali mendekatinya. Tapi… dia adalah mainan baru Kai.."

"A…apa?"

Kris menoleh dan menatap Jongdae, kali ini tatapannya sudah kembali seperti semula. Dia menormalkan jantungnya yang terus memompa karena menatap Sehun yang sedang membaca buku di taman. Kris dengan cepat meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih berusaha mencerna ucapan Kris tentang mainan baru Kai.

'Dia mirip sekali denganmu…'

.

.

Sehun membolak-balikkan buku yang ia baca, ia tidak berencana pergi kemanapun hari ini. Disaat teman-teman –ah, bukan teman, lebih tepatnya siswa di asrama lebih memilih bermain keluar. Dia malah asik membaca buku di taman.

Sehun bisa saja pulang, kalau dia mau. Sayangnya dia tidak mau. Lagipula, tidak aka nada yang menunggunya dirumah. Jadi menurutnya sama saja, mau pulang atau tidak. Tetap akan berakhir dengan sendirian.

"Hei.. Sehun..."

Sehun mendongak, berusaha melihat siapa yang baru saja menyapanya. Tentu saja dengan wajah datarnya, ditambah setelah mengetahui siapa yang ada didepannya ini. Byun Baekhyun. Sehun rasa, teman sebangkunya itu tidak pulang –atau belum, atau mungkin dia akan keluar setelah ini.

"Sehun, kau tak pulang?"

Baekhyun membuka suaranya lagi disaat dia menyadari kalau Sehun tidak mungkin membalas sapaannya. Dia duduk disebelah Sehun yang sekarang menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun dapat melihat Sehun menghentikan tangannya membalik buku yang dipegangnya. Apa Baekhyun salah bicara? Sehun kembali menyibukkan dirinya, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah. Mungkin Sehun memang belum mau bicara padanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ingin pergi dengan Chanyeol. Kau tak mau ikut?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir. Baekhyun sangat berharap Sehun akan ikut, wajahnya sudah senang sekali melihat Sehun agaknya sedikit tertarik. Namun Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas saat Sehun menggeleng pelan –lagi.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi.. Sehun-ah"

Sehun dapat merasakan kalau Baekhyun sudah mulai menjauh. Tadinya, ia pikir mungkin berjalan-jalan sedikit akan membuatnya lebih baik. Tapi, ia memikirkannya dua kali. Ikut dengan duo aneh itu? Lebih baik dia tinggal saja.

Sehun beranjak dari kursi taman dan segera melangkah kembali ke kamar.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sehun hanya duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Sebenarnya dia bingung harus berbuat apa. Apa dia harus menelepon orang tuanya? Tidak. Asrama ini sudah begitu sepi, karena hampir semuanya pergi keluar. Bahkan sang troublemaker pun pergi. Sehun melihatnya tadi, hanya sekilas. Dan dia sudah memprediksi kalau orang itu pergi.

Karena tidak tau harus berbuat apa, akhirnya dia pun lebih memilih tidur sampai sore. Dia tidak peduli. Lagipula untuk apa sekolah membuat aturan seperti ini juga. Lebih baik tetap diadakan kegiatan belajar mengajar –itu menurut Sehun.

.

.

Jongin sampai ditempat yang sangat ingin ia kunjungi sejak lama, sekarang ia berada di sebuah club bersama dengan Kris dan Jongdae yang sudah menghilang entah kemana. Sepertinya mereka sudah menemukan mangsa mereka, tentu saja para pria uke manis yang berada disana. Ingatkan Jongin kalau teman-temannya itu gay.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan ke kanan dan ke kiri mengikuti musik yang mengalun, sambil mengangkat champagne yang dipegangnya di tangan sebelah kanannya. Benar-benar tipikal anak nakal, namun seksi. Itulah yang dipikirkan waita wanita yang sepertinya prostitusi disana.

Jongin melihat seorang wanita seksi yang hanya memakai atasan kaos merah dengan dilapisi blouse jeans dengan miniskirt yang sangat mini berwarna senada dengan kaos yang ia pakai, Jongin dapat dengan jelas melihat paha mulus wanita itu.

Wanita itu berjalan mendekati Jongin, membuatnya berdecih pelan. Wanita itu berjalan dengan gaya yang menurut Jongin sangat menggoda. Ingin sekali rasanya Jongin menerkamnya sekarang juga.

"Hai, Jongina~~ sudah lama ya kau tidak kemari~ aku merindukanmu~"

Wanita itu berucap sambil mengalungkan lengannya dileher Jongin dan duduk dipangkuan Jongin. Dan Jongin hanya diam saja sambil menyeringai.

"Kau makin cantik, Yuri noona."

Langsung saja Jongin meraup bibir wanita didepannya ini. Melumatnya dengan kasar, dan tentu saja dengan senang hati dibalas oleh wanita yang bernama Yoona itu. Dia sudah sangat rindu dengan sentuhan tangan Jongin.

Jongin melepas ciumannya dari Yuri, saat merasakan kalau Yuri meraba pahanya dan berniat naik keatas lebih sedikit. Hal itu jelas membuat Jongin hard sekarang, namun ini bukan tempat yang tepat. Jongin menarik tangan Yuri, dan wanita yang ditarik hanya mengikuti Jongin dengan senyuman yang merekah. Dia jelas tau apa maksud Jongin. Kamar mandi.

Jongin langsung saja membanting Yuri ke dinding kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengunci ruangan itu dari dalam lalu kembali mencium Yuri dengan nafsu yang sudah tidak bisa ia kendalikan itu. Dia sangat yakin tidak ada orang disana. Tangannya mulai bergerak menggerayangi bagian tubuh yang dapat ia jangkau.

Jongin meremas pelan bongkahan kenyal bagian bawah tubuh Yuri, yang membuat wanita itu mendesah disela ciumannya dengan Jongin. Disaat Yuri mulai mengeluarkan desahan yang sedikit keras, tiba-tiba saja Jongin melepas ciumannya dan hanya terdiam menatap bayangannya sendiri dari kaca disampingnya.

Ia sendiri bingung. Kenapa, dia menghentikan akivitasnya. Jelas-jelas dia sudah sangat merindukan melakukan hal itu, dan miliknya dibawah sana benar-benar sudah mengeras. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar, sedangkan Yuri menatap Jongin bingung. Dia baru ingin bertanya.

"Maaf. Aku harus pergi."

Yuri menggerakan kakinya untuk mengejar Jongin namun setelahnya kembali terhenti. Gagal sudah rencananya untuk melakukannya dengan Jongin. Sudahlah, toh dia bisa mencari yang lain. Yuri segera keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan dengan santai setelah merapikan pakaiannya.

Jongin menggeram. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan sesuatu diantara selangkangannya yang makin mengeras karena memikirkan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak seharusnya ia pikirkan. Ia bisa gila lama-kelamaan. Dia ingin pulang.

.

.

Sehun membuka matanya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya sambil tangannya bergerak naik memegang kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Apa ia tidur terlalu lama? Sehun melirik jam dinding dan sangat terkejut melihatnya. Dia tidur seharian penuh. Ini sudah jam Sembilan malam.

Sehun berdiri dari ranjangnya dan mengambil segelas air dari dispenser. Meminumnya dengan sekali teguk. Setidaknya hari ini berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Dan tidak ada yang spesial. Dia harus bersyukur akan hal itu.

Dia beranjak menuju ruang televisi, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar pintunya yang diketuk dari luar. Sehun mengernyit, siapa yang mengetuk pintunya malam-malam begini? Apa ada anak-anak lain yang sudah pulang?

Sehun membuka pintunya dan langsung merasakan punggungnya terbentur ke tembok dengan keras sampai ia sedikit kesakitan. Dia melihat kalau pintu kamarnya ditutup oleh seseorang dengan menggunakan kaki.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, berusaha mencari tau siapa orang yang sudah seenaknya masuk kedalam kamarnya. Namun pandangannya berubah kaget. Orang itu lagi.

"Apa maumu?"

Sehun menatap nyalang laki-laki didepannya ini. Dia sungguh jengah beberapa hari ini. Sudah dua kali punggungnya mencium tembok dengan keras, dan pelakunya adalah orang yang sama. Kim Jongin.

"Kau… sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Suara Jongin terdengar sungguh parau. Namun terdengar seksi. Sehun segera menepis pemikiran gilanya. Walaupun kenyataannya memang benar begitu.

Sehun merasakan tangannya yang diremas kuat oleh Jongin. Apa orang ini sedang mabuk? Sehun dapat mencium sedikit bau alkohol dari mulut Jongin.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu. Sepertinya kau mab–"

Sehun tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya karena dengan cepat Jongin menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sehun. Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Jongin mulai melumat bibir Sehun, kali ini Jongin melakukannya dengan sedikit lembut. Hal itu membuat Sehun terbuai juga sehingga Sehun ikut memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menepis kalau dia menikmati permainan lembut bibir penuh Jongin diatas bibir tipisnya.

Sehun membuka matanya cepat ketika dia merasakan sesuatu yang mengeras dibawah sana. Sedikit terkejut kalau Jongin sudah mengeras. Apa dia sudah mengeras sebelum datang ke kamar Sehun? Sehun jelas dapat berpikir, mana mungkin Jongin mengeras hanya karena ciuman seperti ini.

Sehun melenguh ketika Jongin mulai merapatkan diri dengannya. Membuat sesuatu yang menegang hebat dibawah sana menubruk milik Sehun yang masih belum bangun. Sehun membuka mulutnya ketika lidah Jongin memaksa bibir Sehun untuk membuka dan menerobos masuk kedalam. Masih dengan lembutnya, Jongin mulai memainkan lidahnya dilangit-langit mulut Sehun, mengabsen semua gigi gigi Sehun dan mulai membelit lidah Sehun.

Jongin sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia berbuat selembut ini dengan Sehun. Dia juga merasa sedikit senang karena Sehun yang menikmati permainannya.

Lama mereka saling mencumbu. Jongin akhirnya melepas lumatannya dari bibir Sehun. dapat terlihat sebuah benang saliva tipis yang menghubungkan bibir Jongin dan Sehun, yang entah milik siapa. Jongin mengusap pelan bibir Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri masih mengatur nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena kekurangan nafas dan mungkin juga –malu.

"Kau... maukah kau–"

Sehun menatap Jongin masih dengan nafas terengah dan wajah merahnya. Namun pandangannya sangat dingin, sehingga membuat Jongin ingin membatalkan ucapannya. Namun akhirnya terucap juga dari bibirnya.

"–bermain denganku?"

* * *

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

* * *

A/N : Heyhoo~ bersambung lagi :D Maaf kalo masih pendek ya, ini udah saya tulis udah lama jadi kalo mau di tulis ulang ntar malah jadi aneh :D Serius saya seneng banget sama respon kalian xD sukses bikin ketawa-ketawa lah haha :D Terimakasih buat yang udah baca terus review :')

Pada seneng banget ya liat Sehun sama Jongin gak berhenti gituannya xD lol

P.S : Dan untuk Let It Out, saya bener-bener gak dapet ide buat plot chapter selanjutnya. Duh, kena WB lagi. Yang ada malah ide ide baru yang keluar dari otak saya gitu :D Saya juga udah nulis beberapa ide saya, tinggal milih yang bakal di publish aja :D

P.S.S : Balasan review~~~ :D

 **ThatXX94** : Jongin udah grepein si Sehun kalo sampe Baek gak dateng wkwk xD

 **auliavp** : Aww thank you udah baca ff ini ya :') Haha, Jongin cuma mainin Krystal, gimanapun mereka harus dibuat pegat lol xD Iya itu Kris, aduh gampang ditebak banget ya :')

 **babyjunma** : Haha makasih :') Itu si tiang listrik Krisseu :3

 **Putrissekar** : Itu abang tonggos nan tamvan Wu Yifan xD Ini sudah apdeett yethhh :D

 **exostalker** : Jongin ntar udah gak single tapi masih sexy kok, kalo sama Sehun mah si Jongin harus sexy /duh/ Haha, Jongin kan sadar gak sadar mulai perhatian /ciaa/ Dan, yup itu emang Kris. Haha

 **Zelobabysehuna** : Emang 10-11 chapter itu termasuk panjang? O.o padahal saya kira itu udah pendek... xD Sehun udah dilema tuh sama perasaannya haha lagian uri Sehun gampang terkontaminasi, jadi gimana juga dia bakal kena virusnya Jongin wkwk

 **Aelyn Kim's** : Sehun lemes kan gara-gara Jongin wkwk. Iya itu abang tiang kita~ aah, liat nanti aja ya gimana ceritanya wkaka

 **Kimoh1412** : Iya mereka udah ngirim-ngirim sinyal gitu xD iya itu Kris. Gampang ketebak banget ya xD

 **PurpleGyu** : Jongin itu sedikit muna gitu lah lol. Dia gamau ngakuin perasaannya gitu kalo dia udah suka sama Sehun tsk tsk xD

 **sehunskai** : Iya Kai mulai care :3 liat aja, bentar lagi paling si Kai udah sukak wkaka

 **exolweareone9400** : Haha kalo Baekhyun kalo gak dateng malah bahaya xD ung, nanti mungkin ada ceritanya kenapa Sehun takut gelap. Tapi gak dibuat flashback, Cuma cerita singkat aja :D si Kris yang nolongin itu. Jongen sama Chanyeol kan gak saling kenal :D

 **vitangeflower** : Ahaha, Baek mau nyelametin Sehunnya :3

 **sehuniesm** : AHAHA Jongin ngga akan mikir kaya gitu kok, malahan dia udah bingung sama dirinya sendiri xD wkwkkwk

 **binisehun** : Krystal harus digituin xDxD iya itu Kris :D

 **vipbigbang74** : Maaf ya kalo kurang panjang, tapi gak bisa diedit lagi... udah nulis chap 3 udah lama :') dan saya udah nentuin kalo tiap chap panjangnya segitu... :'D

 **Kaihun520** : Aww makasih :D Wkaka, itu Jonginnya tanpa sadar loh ngelakuin itu xD

 **xohunte** : Hahaha yaampun seneng banget ya -_- Ini udah lanjut yaaa, maaf lama updatenya :D

 **ohmysehun** : Hahaha, harus digituin. Kalo Jongin langsung ngegrepe Sehun disitu juga ntar gak seru lol

 **Ubannya Sehun** : Beneeerr, saya gak akan biarin mereka grepean sampe yang anu anu sebelum resmii xDxD aaa beneerrr lol xD ahaha, si Jongin udah frustasi tuhh. Duh, kenapa pemikiran kita sama. Saya juga buat alur yang seperti itu lol xD ini sudah lanjuuttt

 **whirlwind27** : Harus jadiii, kalo gak jadi ini bukan KaiHun lagi lol xD

 **HilmaExotics** : Iya si Kris. Iya jadi ceritanya Jongin emang minta kunci ke Kris. Tapi gatau juga kenapa saya bikin Kris nyampe duluan. Beginilah kalo cerita amatiran lol xD

 **Odult Maniac** : Ahaha, rencananya emang mau nambahin make out nya lagi lol xD

 **Hann Hunnie** : Aih, gabisa bayangin gimana desahannya Sehun deh /plakkkkk/ Hahaha, thank you :3 saya senang ada yang nunggu deh wkaka xD padahal menurut saya itu adegan nggak banget -_- Biasalah Jongin, mana pernah dia ngaku kan :D

 **ExoSechantansoo** : Udah lanjut yaa :D

 **KimKaihun8894** : Iya, Sehun itu disini udah kaya malu-malu tapi mau /eh/salah/. Sehun kan disini tsundere gituu, ngomongnya apaaa padahal sebenernya apaa xD lol

 **qtjlili** : Ini udah apdet ya wkaka xD

 **KaiHunnieEXO** : Bhahak, tunggu saatnya aja Jongin bakalan bener-bener belok karna Sehun xD Iya soalnya kan Kai ini agak keras kepala gitu orangnya, jadi dia jarang manggil Kris hyung. Nah pas itu malem, dia manggil Kris hyung gitu. Tumben kan xD

 **Guest** : Haha ini udah update ya :D iya, sekarang KaiHun kaya ngilang TvT

 **hunnie** : Sehun tsundere kece :D

 **GaemGyu92** : Haha untung banget kan itu anak dateng xDxD

 **AleJongin** : Hahaaha, sekarang udah nggak puasa xD jadi udah bebas deh mau update siang siang wkaka

 **ohxoho** : Haha makasih xD Ini udah terlanjut tertulis segini... soalnya saya nulisnya udah lama dan udah dapet beberapa chapter... jadi kayanya bakal segini segini aja panjangnya deh :') maaf ya :')

 **Xing1002** : Wkakaka jangan culik Baek, Baek kan gatau apa-apa soal penggrepeannya Jongin xDxD Ho'oh itu si Kris wkaka xD

 **tanpa nama** : Haha ngga papa, makasih udah review :D wkaka iya ini udah update~~ :D

 **Icha** : Haha diusahain banyak kiss scene nya ya xD wkwkwk ditunggu aja... lol

 **Keteknyakai** : Haha, tau aja ya :D makasih udah review ya :)

 **Dazzling Kaise** : Aduuuhh, udah segini emang panjangnya :( soalnya udah terlanjur nulis seginiii.. kan kirain segini udah panjang :')

 **yh3810** : Ahaha, iya kenapa Jongin mau peduli yaaa xDxD wkwkwk

 **vantasfic** : UDAH LANJUT YAAAAKKK XD

 **:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Passionate Pleasure

Chapter 5

.

.

Gila.

Ini benar-benar gila.

Itulah yang ada dipikiran Sehun saat melihat mata Jongin yang sudah benar-benar memerah, entah karena mabuk –atau karna nafsunya yang terlampau besar.

Jongin menatapnya dengan sangat lembut walaupun dengan mata seperti itu. Matanya seperti sangat berharap pada Sehun. Sehun sendiri pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya. Jelas dia terkejut. Mulutnya yang sudah memerah dan sedikit membengkak sedikit membuka.

Tapi–

Tunggu, apa maksud Jongin dengan bermain? Bermain apa? Dahinya berkerut tanda tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa menit, Sehun pun bertanya apa maksud Jongin. Namun yang dia dapati hanya Jongin yang menatapnya semakin intens. Seperti seorang harimau yang tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya pada mangsanya. Membuat Sehun sedikit bergidik ngeri.

Baru saja dia akan membuka mulutnya untuk kembali bertanya, namun–

"Uhm…"

Wajah Sehun memerah saat mendengar desahan tertahan Jongin –yang sialnya terdengar sangat sexy dibibirnya. Ya, benar. Jongin mencium Sehun lagi, kali ini melahapnya dengan rakus. Tangannya menangkup wajah Sehun dan menekan tengkuk Sehun agar ciuman mereka semakin dalam.

Terdengar bunyi kecipak saat dua bibir yang membengkak itu terlepas. Menyisakan sebuah benang tipis diantaranya. Nafas keduanya terengah dengan wajah merah padam, sangat kentara bagaimana ciuman yang mereka lakukan tadi sangat panas dan panjang.

"Kau tau apa yang kuinginkan Oh Sehun–" Ucap Jongin disela nafasnya yang masih memburu, masih berusaha menetralkan sesuatu di rongga kiri dadanya. "Aku menginginkanmu."

Sehun menatap Jongin tak percaya. Dia membesarkan pupil matanya, lalu dengan gerakan cepat membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Asalkan tidak ke wajah Jongin.

'Brengsek.' Ucap Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

Jongin meninju kaca didepannya dengan amarah yang tidak bisa dikendalikan. Tangannya yang dia gunakan untuk memukul kaca itu mengeluarkan darah yang lumayan banyak. Namun dia menghiraukan itu.

Sehun–

Orang itu sudah menjatuhkan harga dirinya. Baru sekali ini dia ditolak oleh seseorang. Biasanya setiap wanita yang ingin dia ajak tidur, dengan mudahnya mereka mengatakan 'ya'. Oh– ingat, Sehun bukan wanita.

"Sial." Desis Jongin pelan.

Dia ingat saat Sehun malah mengusirnya dan tidak menjawab apa yang Jongin inginkan. Sehun hanya mengatakan, "Pulanglah.. kau sudah sangat mabuk. Aku juga ingin istirahat."

Jongin juga bodoh sebenarnya. Diaa menurut begitu saja dan menuju pintu dengan dadanya yang bergemuruh. Saat Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya. Jongin baru ingat, kalau sesuatu dibawah sana masih menegang butuh dipuaskan.

Dia jarang sekali melakukan solo. Karena untuk apa melakukan hal semacam itu, kalau ada banyak wanita yang akan memuaskannya.

Jongin menggeram mengingat kalau ini semua karena satu orang– Oh Sehun.

Apa orientasi seksual Jongin memang sudah berubah?

Tidak. Tidak.

Dengan cepat Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Mana mungkin hal itu terjadi. Matanya berkilat tajam. Itu hanyalah nafsu. Ia tidak berubah menjadi gay. Tidak akan.

"SIALAN!"

.

.

Seorang pria berbadan tegap dengan setelan jas formal menyesap kopi didepannya dengan perlahan. Terlihat sekali dari gerakannya yang penuh dengan keluwesan dan wibawa. Dia memandang seorang pria lain didepannya yang sedang menunduk, menunggu.

"Suruh anak itu pulang ke Seoul dua minggu lagi. Dan jangan beritahu apapun terlebih dahulu pada anakku."

Pria yang sedang menunduk itu mengangguk, tanda dia mengerti. Dan setelahnya, dia segera berlalu. Kembali meninggalkan atasannya yang kini sedang menatap sebuah pigura foto, yang berisikan sebuah keluarga kecil dengan tiga orang pria –termasuk dirinya, dan juga dua orang anak laki-laki serta seorang wanita yang bisa dipastikan adalah anak-anak dan istrinya.

"Kau pasti akan suka dengan kejutan ini –anakku."

.

.

Jongin menerima panggilan dari seseorang pagi itu. Dia mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak surai coklatnya yang sudah berantakan karena semalam dia tidak bisa tidur dan memilih minum sedikit _wine_ sampai akhirnya dia tertidur sendiri di kasurnya.

Semalam, terpaksa ia harus melakukan solo karena 'benda' miliknya itu mulai terasa ngilu. Kalau tidak segera ditidurkan, mungkin dia juga tidak akan bisa tidur. Tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah. Bahkan saat masturbasi saja, yang dipikirkan olehnya adalah –Sehun.

Jadilah dia kembali meminum alkohol, walaupun hanya sebotol _wine_.

Dia terlalu malas beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Padahal bel masuk akan berbunyi setengah jam lagi. Dan jarak dari asrama menuju sekolah juga lumayan jauh.

Jongin terdiam. Tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Setelah kejadian semalam yang sudah membuatnya seperti kehilangan akal sehat. Dan sekarang dia harus meladeni ayahnya –yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu.

Setelah sedikit berperang dengan otaknya. Jongin pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dia memilih sekolah rupanya.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya lalu menutupnya kembali dengan agak tergesa. Bel akan berbunyi sepuluh menit lagi. Itu tandanya Sehun sudah benar-benar terlambat. Memang, jarak antara asrama ke sekolah tidak sampai sepuluh menit. Tapi tetap saja, bagi seorang Oh Sehun, itu adalah pertama kalinya dia terlambat seperti ini.

Dan Sehun tidak ingin terlalu naïf untuk tidak mengakui, kalau orang itu lah penyebab dia bisa terkena _insomnia_.

Orang itu–

–Jongin.

Entah kenapa wajah Jongin masih saja membayang diingatannya. Sampai sekarang.

Bagaimana wajah dengan mata sayunya–

Bibir tebalnya yang sudah pernah mendarat di bibirnya–

Suara Jongin –mulai dari desahan; erangan; gumaman; dan lenguhan– yang sexy–

Oh, sial. Oh Sehun, sepertinya kau harus memeriksakan dirimu ke dokter setelah ini. Lihatlah wajahmu yang biasanya datar itu memerah. Bagaimana setelah kau hampir diperkosa dua –atau tiga kali oleh orang yang sama, yang biasanya kau tanggapi biasa saja tapi setelah perlakuan lembut yang mungkin hanya sekali semalam itu bisa membuatmu seperti anak gadis seperti ini.

Sehun hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa Jongin sering melakukan hal itu padanya. Dia selalu menganggap kalau Jongin itu brengsek. Hanya ingin memenuhi kebutuhan pribadinya –seperti nafsu?

Sehun terus melangkah, dia sudah melewati kamar Jongin yang sudah terkunci. Otaknya memutar ingatan. Sehun menghembuskan nafas berat. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sehun akan menjadi tutor dari seorang Kim Jongin.

.

.

Jongin benar-benar malas untuk mengikuti pelajaran, jadi setelah istirahat nanti dia tidak akan kembali lagi ke kelas. Rasanya dia butuh sesuatu –atau seseorang untuk dijadikan pelampiasan.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Dapat terlihat bagaimana bibir itu menampikkan seringai. Mungkin sedikit bermain tidak apa. Jongin segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku, men _dial_ nomor seseorang yang mungkin bisa dia jadikan pelampiasan.

"Aku tunggu di toilet pria~ _honey_ ~"

Hanya dengan mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu. Jongin langsung mematikan panggilan dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku. Kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda. Dengan seringai yang masih tercetak jelas diwajahnya. Bersiaplah, _The Devil is Coming_.

.

.

Suasana kelas 2-1 saat itu benar-benar rebut –seperti biasa. Dan sudah ditebak, sang duo idiot –Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lah yang paling berisik. Sedangkan seorang anak laki-laki berkulit albino sedang memegangi kepalanya, seperti menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya.

Sehun beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan ruang kelas yang hanya akan membuat kepalanya semakin pusing. Untungnya saat ini sedang jam kosong, yang harusnya diisi kelas etika, namun gurunya tidak dapat hadir karena urusan keluarga. Sebenarnya Sehun sedikit merasa senang, karena sejujurnya dia tidak begitu menyukai kelas etika.

Sehun mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Dia malas kalau harus berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Jadi ia lebih memilih toilet saja. Karena, Sehun dapat bersumpah kalau kepalanya saat ini seperti dihantam batu yang sangat besar, dan ruang kesehatan itu jaraknya sangat jauh.

Sehun masuk kedalam toilet pria, namun langkahnya berhenti diambang pintu. Dia mendengar suara-suara yang aneh dari salah satu bilik didalam kamar mandi. Sehun melangkah dengan hati-hati, berusaha mendengar lebih jelas. Siapa yang tahu kalau itu hanya halusinasinya saja karena sakit dikepalanya.

Namun saat melangkah makin kedepan, Sehun makin jelas mendengar suara itu.

"Nghh.. ahh.."

Itu suara… anak perempuan. Yang sedang… mendesah?

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. Berani sekali ada orang yang melakukan hal semacam itu dikamar mandi. Memang, kamar mandi ini bukan kamar mandi yang sering didatangi murid murid. Tapi tetap saja. Bagaimana kalau ada guru yang lewat dan mendengar mereka.

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Peduli apa dia. Yang dia pedulikan saat ini adalah kepalanya yang makin pening. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Baru saja tangannya ingin menyalakan keran lalu membasuh kepalanya. Namun, suara tadi terdengar lagi. Kali ini lebih terdengar pasrah dan makin cepat. Hanya satu kata, yang membuatnya seketika diam dan membatu.

"Ahhn... Jonginhh.. j-jangan kencang-kencanghh.. nanti a-ada yanghh melihathh..hh.. tanda ituhh dileherkuh.. uhh."

Sehun tidak salah dengar kan? Itu.. Jongin?

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya erat. Kenapa rasanya dia sangat marah mendengar nama Jongin disebutkan oleh perempuan itu. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan didalam?

Sehun terdiam, kepalan tangannya melemas. Bodoh. Harusnya dia sadar sejak awal, kalau Jongin hanya ingin bermain selama ini. Dia sudah melupakan niat awalnya berlari ke toilet. Dengan cepat Sehun berjalan keluar dan membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan cukup keras. Cukup membuat dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin yang berada didalam salah satu bilik itu terkejut.

"I-itu apa J-jongin? A-apa kita ketahuan?"

Jongin hanya diam tak menanggapi pertanyaan perempuan yang ada dalam pangkuannya saat ini. Pakaian perempuan itu sangat berantakan, kancing baju atasnya sudah lepas dan roknya tersingkap sampai ke pahanya.

Jongin menyuruh perempuan itu berdiri, yang jelas saja dituruti. Dengan langkah cepat, Jongin keluar dari dalam bilik itu. Rambutnya berantakan akibat remasan perempuan yang sedang dicumbunya di toilet tadi. Jongin bejalan menuju pintu keluar, matanya bergerak ke kanan mencari orang yang menjadi saksi atas aktivitasnya tadi. Mungkin orangnya belum jauh, mengingat di kanan dan kirinya hanya ada lorong lurus.

Saat matanya bergerak ke arah kiri. Matanya sedikit membesar. Dia melihat seseorang yang tergeletak lemas. Jongin jelas tau siapa orang itu. Itu.. Sehun.

Jadi, Sehun yang mendengar aktivitas Jongin tadi. Dan dia juga yang membuat suara bedebam keras tadi.

Tanpa disadari, Jongin sedikit mengangkat sudut bibirnya. Benar, itu Sehun.

Namun, dia segera sadar saat melihat keadaan pria yang kulitnya sudah pucat itu sudah bertambah pucat sekarang. Dengan langkah panjang, Jongin menghampiri Sehun. Memangku kepala Sehun diatas pahanya. Mulai menepuk pipi Sehun sambil memanggil namanya, tetapi tidak ada respon dari tubuh Sehun yang sekarang terlihat sangat lemas.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin langsung menggendong Sehun ala bridal dan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Ia sudah tidak peduli kalau nantinya akan ketahuan membolos. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya Sehun. Entah kenapa dia bisa sangat khawatir sekarang dengan bocah albino ini.

Sepertinya Jongin memang harus memeriksakan otaknya, jantungnya, bahkan sepertinya semua organ tubuhnya bermasalah. Dan itu hanya dikarenakan oleh Sehun. Seorang pria. Laki-laki.

Saat Jongin berada disekitar laki-laki dalam gendongannya itu, semuanya terasa salah. Walaupun dia ingin menyangkalnya, tapi dia sendiri sadar dia juga tidak bisa menyangkalnya terus. Kalau dia mulai menyukai laki-laki albino itu. Dia menyukai Oh Sehun.

.

.

Chanyeol yang memang sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Baekhyun karena bosan dikelas, tidak sengaja melihat Jongin yang sedang menggendong seorang laki-laki berkulit putih yang sepertinya dia mengenalnya.

Kepalanya memicing. Sebenarnya dia tidak begitu kenal dengan Jongin, namun dia juga penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin pada laki-laki yang tidak asing dalam ingatannya itu. Akan tetapi Chanyeol tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Kau kenapa Yeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh dan menemukan Baekhyun yang sudah memegang snack ditangannya. Dia mengernyitkan alisnya, jadi dari tadi dia menunggu, ternyata Baekhyun pergi ke kantin? Sial. Tau begitu dia ikut tadi.

"Kau ke kantin? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?!"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Chanyeol terdiam sejenak.

"Untuk apa? Kau saja tidak mau aku ajak keluar tadinya."

Chanyeol diam. Masih diam. Dan jelas saja, itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit geram lalu memukul belakang kepala Chanyaeol.

" _Ya_! Dasar bodoh! Huh."

Chanyeol meringis, sakit sekali. Ia tidak berlebihan, Baekhyun benar-benar memukulnya kali ini. Chanyeol harus ingat kalau bocah didepannya ini menguasai beladiri hapkido.

"Omong-omong, aku tidak melihat Sehun tadi dikelas. Dia kemana ya.."

Ucapan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba, membuat Chanyeol menautkan alis.

Oh, Sehun yang itu.

Teman sebangku Baekhyun itu.

Oh Se Hun... Anak yang menempati kamar asrama baru dilantai tiga.

Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu.

Oh Se–

Tunggu! Dia ingat! Laki-laki berkulit putih yang digendong oleh Jongin tadi. Itu seperti Sehun! Ya benar! Itu Sehun!

Akhirnya dia ingat juga. Tapi dia bingung, kenapa Sehun bisa ada digendongan Jongin? Dan kenapa wajahnya bertambah pucat tadi? Dan juga, dia seperti pingsan tadi.

Chanyeol sengaja tidak memberitau Baekhyun tentang hal ini. Mengingat kalau Baekhyun itu sangat keras dan pantang menyerah untuk berteman dengan Sehun. Bahkan sepertinya Baekhyun sangat menyayangi Sehun walaupun dengan jelas Sehun selalu dingin padanya.

.

.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Dia memegang kepalanya yang masih sedikit pusing. Dia mengernyit saat menyadari kalau dia ada didalam sebuah ruangan. Kamar. Dan kamar ini terasa tidak asing baginya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Sehun menoleh. Ah. Dia ingat, ini kamar Jongin. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai, memutuskan matanya dari Jongin yang sedang bersandar di depan pintu sambil membawa sebuah nampan.

Sehun masih lebih melihat lantai berwarna putih itu daripada merespon Jongin yang sekarang sudah ada tepat disampingnya dan meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa diatas meja nakas. Sehun meliriknya sebentar. Dan dia dapat melihat sebuah bubur dan air putih serta beberapa obat-obatan diatas nampan tersebut.

"Ini, makanlah.. Tadi, aku menemukanmu pingsan di samping pintu toilet.."

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya. Karena Jongin yang berbicara tentang toilet, dia jadi ingat tentang suara perempuan di toilet yang mendesahkan nama Jongin tadi. Entah kenapa rasanya dia sedikit tidak suka. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa, dia bisa saja pura-pura tidak mendengar tadi. Tapi, itu sebelum dia mendengar nama Jongin disebut.

"Aku mau kembali ke kamarku.."

Sehun menurunkan kakinya dari atas tempat tidur Jongin dan mulai beranjak, melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Dan Jongin hanya membiarkan Sehun, dia hanya terdiam sambil memandang punggung Sehun.

Sehun memegang gagang pintu dan berniat menariknya kalau saja dia tidak mendengar suara langkah yang bisa dibilang terburu menuju ke arahnya. Dan dalam sekejap, Sehun merasakan hangat menjalar ke tubuhnya. Tangan seseorang yang kini berada dipinggangnya, melingkarkannya dengan erat. Jongin memeluknya. Dan itu membuat Oh Sehun sedikit berjengit dan membatalkan niatnya, entah karena apa.

Saat tersadar, Sehun berusaha menggerakkan badannya agar terlepas dari Jongin. Dia tidak ingin hal yang terjadi beberapa kali dalam seminggu ini terulang lagi kali ini. Walaupun dia tidak dapat menyangkal kalau pelukan Jongin kali ini terasa berbeda, lebih lembut dan.. hangat. Dan itu sedikit membuat Sehun terasa nyaman.

Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya, lalu meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun menyamankannya disana. Dia bergumam pelan.

"Jangan pergi dulu. Aku tidak ingin kau jatuh lagi nanti. Aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur, harusnya kau memakannya dulu.

Baru kau boleh pergi, heum.."

.

.

To Be Continued…

.

.

 **A/N** : Huaa, TBC lagi. Dan maaf kalau gak sesuai keinginan atau banyak kesalahan atau kekurangan :') Maafkan saya juga yang tidak bertanggungjawab ini readers-nim~ udah berapa bulan ya saya nggak lanjut ffs saya? Jadi merasa bersalah gitu :') Jadi semenjak saya jadi kakak senior paling tua alias kelas dua belas, tugas saya makin banyak. Menumpuk kayak flake nya manusia purba #nahloh. Udah susah nyari waktu buat nulis...

Dan mungkin nanti status fanfics saya bakal ada tulisannya 'slow update'. Saya juga lama hiatus baca ff disini :') dan waktu saya balik, ternyata banyak author yang sudah pensiun ya :') banyak yang menghilang dari , terutama authors favorit saya TvT

Ditambah lagi, sekarang udah susah nyari feel buat KaiHun. Sehun makin tinggi udah kaya tiang beneran. Dan Jongin semakin boncel gendut gendut chubby gitu, bikin dia malah jadi uke imut TvT saya sedih deh liatnya... Kai sama Sehunnya sih masih banyak moment, tapi udah kaya Jongin yang lebih imut huhu

Nahkan jadi curhat. Jadi ceritanya, saya minta maaf buat para readers yang mungkin masih nunggu cerita ini. Sampe ada yang lewat Private Message juga :') terimakasih ya...

Kotak Reviewnya juga belum bisa dibalas di chapter ini...

Saya Cuma bisa ucapin terimakasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya udah mau review :D

Dan karena saya juga udah berbulan-bulan nggak update. Mungkin tiga hari lagi saya bakal update ff ini lagi~ untuk Let It Out, saya kena WB besar :') entah bakal dilanjut apa nggak :')

Oke, segini aja dulu cuaps gak jelasnya. Bye readers-nim~ ^^

 **P.S** : Jangan lupa review nya^^


	6. Chapter 6

Passionate Pleasure

Chapter 6

.

.

Jongin sedikit kaget dengan respon Sehun. Dia merasa jika Sehun sedikit melemaskan tubuhnya, segera saja Jongin melepaskan pelukannya yang terlampau erat dari Sehun. Dia beralih menuju sisi depan Sehun dengan cepat, takut jika tubuh Sehun yang melemas adalah karena Sehun yang kembali sakit.

Namun, saat dia melihat wajah Sehun. Sehun malah mengalihkan pandangannya ke bawah, dan itu membuat Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. Samar, Jongin melihat sedikit rona merah di pipi yang lebih muda. Lagi-lagi Jongin mengira itu adalah efek karena Sehun yang masih kelelahan.

" _Ya_. Kau memerah. Lihat, bahkan kau masih belum sembuh. Duduklah lagi. Aku akan menyuapimu."

Dan Jongin sangat senang melihat Sehun yang menuruti kata-katanya. Jongin tersenyum tipis melihat Sehun yang seperti ini.

Persetan dengan orientasinya yang sudah berubah. Dia benar-benar sudah tidak peduli lagi. Jongin benar-benar gila hanya karena seorang Oh Sehun.

Jongin mengambil mangkuk bubur yang dibawanya tadi dan mulai menyendokinya, mengarahkannya pada Sehun.

"Buka mulutmu."

Ucapan Jongin memang masih dingin dan menyebalkan seperti biasanya. Membuat Sehun berdecih pelan sambil mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping. Masih enggan melihat wajah Jongin. Namun Sehun sedikit terkejut, saat merasakan wajahnya tersentuh oleh sesuatu yang sedikit kasar. Itu tangan Jongin. Jongin menangkup wajah Sehun dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, dan membuatnya kembali menatap Jongin.

"Kau harus makan."

"Jangan memaksaku, aku tidak ma––hmmp"

Sehun membulatkan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang memaksa melesak kedalam mulutnya. Merasakan rasa manis yang bercampur. Jongin memasukkan makanan yang sebelumnya sudah dia kunyah di dalam mulutnya kedalam mulut Sehun, mentransfer melalui mulutnya.

 _Jongin memang mesum._ Begitulah batin Sehun.

Jongin menyeringai sebelum akhirnya melepas tautan mereka. Bibir Sehun masih terasa manis meskipun sedang demam sekalipun. Kalau tidak ingat Sehun sedang sakit, mungkin Jongin tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi.

"Kalau kau tidak mau memakan makananmu, aku yang akan memberimu makan."

Sialan. Sehun merutuk dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa dia sempat merona tadi. Jongin itu _player_ , dia tidak boleh percaya begitu saja dengan lelaki itu. Dia harus bisa menahan perasaannya. Ya, harus.

Dan dengan terpaksa, Sehun mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur yang dibawa oleh Jongin. Menghindari hal-hal yang bisa saja terjadi seperti tadi. Dia memakan bubur yang sebenarnya tidak berasa itu dengan pelan. Ia jadi teringat, Jongin yang memasaknya sendiri bukan? Rasanya benar-benar hambar.

Jongin berdiri dari tempat tidur. Memutuskan untuk mengambil sepiring makanan juga untuk dirinya. Sejak siang dia memang tidak makan apapun. Ia hanya mengurus Sehun yang demam. Dan saat dia kembali dari dapur, dia sudah tidak menemukan Sehun lagi di atas tempat tidurnya. Bubur yang diberikan pun sudah habis tak tersisa di atas nakas.

Jongin menghela nafas kasar sambil menggeram pelan. Oh Sehun.

.

.

Sehun duduk di kursi meja belajarnya. Untung saja dia bisa melarikan diri tadi. Untung juga, Jongin mengambil makanan jadi dia bisa berlari kembali ke kamar dan bisa berhenti bersikap canggung disana tadi.

Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengannya. Kenapa dia marah saat tahu Jongin bercinta dengan seseorang. Kenapa wajahnya memerah saat Jongin memeluknya tadi. Padahal sebelumnya dia bahkan merasa risih dan ingin menendang wajah menyebalkan milik Jongin.

Sebenarnya dirinya ini kenapa?

Mana mungkin ia menyukai Jongin kan? Yang benar saja, selama ini dia bahkan tidak menyukai Jongin dan berusaha menghindar dari orang-orang pembuat masalah seperti Jongin. Dia lebih menyukai seseorang yang perhatian, lembut, dan tidak memaksa.

Sedangkan Jongin? Itu semua jauh berbeda. Sangat bertolak belakang. Jongin kasar-sangat kasar, mungkin saja Jongin hanya mempermainkannya saja.

Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa sesak. Entah kenapa sesuatu didalam rongga dadanya berdenyut sakit saat ia memikirkan tentang Jongin yang hanya memainkannya saja. Lagi-lagi dia berusaha untuk menyangkal, dan memang sudah seharusnya seperti itu.

Sehun melihat ke arah jam dinding dikamarnya. Ternyata ia sudah cukup lama ya tidur di kamar Jongin. Terbukti dari jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Jam sekolah akan selesai satu jam lagi. Tapi ia lebih memilih kembali ke kamarnya saja.

Untungnya, tidak ada tugas apapun hari ini. Jadi dia bisa mengambil tasnya besok, dan tidak harus kesusahan seperti sebelumnya saat dia mencari tasnya yang disembunyikan Yongguk.

Kalau diingat, seharusnya hari ini ia mulai mengajari Jongin privat mtematikanya. Sehun menghela nafas. Karena kejadian hari ini, ia jadi gagal mengajari Jongin. Sebenarnya ia malas, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, guru sudah memberinya titah. Jadi mau tidak mau ia harus terima.

Sehun mengunci kamarnya sebelum ia kembali tidur. Kepalanya masih sedikit pusing. Ia harus makan lagi setelah ini, dan bukannya bubur hambar buatan Jongin. Uh? Apa?

Sepertinya pikirannya memang sudah mulai aneh. Jadi, Sehun membuka bukunya dan memilih untuk belajar. Dia ingin fokus untuk ujiannya yang akan diadakan sebentar lagi. Bukannya alasan dia pindah ke asrama memang untuk itu?

Setelah berkali-kali berkutat dengan buku. Nyatanya dia malah menggeram frustasi karena tidak bisa fokus. Dia malah memikirkan hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting dan tidak pantas.

Dia kembali memikirkan bagaimana bibirnya tadi bersentuhan dengan bibir Jongin. Bagaimana desahan dan erangan Jongin malam kemarin. Bagaimana wajah Jongin yang sungguh terlihat lebih seksi saat memerah dan bernafsu.

Tidak! Sepertinya otaknya mulai lelah dan berpikiran macam-macam. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras berharap semua pikiran kotornya menghilang dari sana. Kenapa dia ikut-ikutan jadi mesum begini? Teriaknya dalam hati frustasi.

Ia tidak boleh terlihat seperti seorang gadis yang baru pertama kali dijamah oleh kekasihnya. Demi Tuhan itu bukan dirinya yang dikenal seluruh masyarakat sekolah.

Oh Sehun sadarkanlah dirimu. Sial.

.

.

Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Meskipun dia harus mendapatkan Sehun yang sudah menghilang dari kamarnya. Tapi rasa senang itu tentu ada.

Jongin memakan makanannya sambil terus tersenyum membayangkan Sehun yang sedikit merona tadi. Laki-laki itu masih sakit, jadi wajar kalau wajahnya merona. Tapi entah kenapa Jongin merasa ada hal lain yang membuat Sehun merona.

"Manis," Gumamnya pelan.

Dia memakan makanannya dengan cepat. Dengan tetap tersenyum. _Sigh_. Sepertinya Jongin memang sudah gila karena bocah albino dingin itu. Hanya dalam waktu empat hari, ia sudah terjatuh seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba hal itu terpikirkan olehnya. Bukankah niat awalnya hanya menjadikan Sehun sebagai _toy_ -nya? _Damn_. Sekarang malah dia yang tidak bisa menghilangkan Sehun dari otaknya.

Dan pemikiran selanjutnya membuat nafsu makannya hilang. Kalau Jongin sudah jatuh ke dalam Sehun. Itu artinya, dia––

 _Gay_?

" _Shit._ "

Dia menaruh nampannya di meja. Sudah setengahnya habis, dan dia kehilangan nafsu makan hanya karena memikirkan apakah dia _gay_ atau tidak?

Sepertinya baru tadi ia berkata persetan dengan orientasinya. Tapi kali ini kenapa rasanya dia malah tidak ingin menyebut dirinya sendiri _gay_? Apa dia memang _gay_? Demi apapun, ia masih 'mengeras' membayangkan milik wanita.

Tapi hanya membayangkan wajah polos Sehun bisa menenangkannya. Mengingatkannya agar tidak berbuat lebih pada wanita lain yang ingin ia 'mainkan'. Seperti saat malam kemarin. Saat dia datang dengan kacau ke kamar Sehun dan berakhir dengan pengusiran halus Sehun.

Jongin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Terlihat begitu frustasi hanya karena masalah ini. Ia hanya belum bisa terima kalau ia adalah penyuka sesama jenis.

Jongin mengerutkan dahi saat memikirkan kata itu. Penyuka sesama jenis? Hey, dia hanya _turn on_ dengan Sehun kalau boleh jujur. Ia mulai membayangkan Kris yang sedang _topless_ atau Jongdae yang baru selesai mandi dengan rambut yang masih berair.

"Ugh, itu menggelikan."

Jongin malah tidak ingin membayangkan hal itu lebih jauh. Sangat menjijikkan membayangkan tubuh dua orang yang paling dekat dengannya seperti itu.

Dan ini membuatnya semakin bingung. Ia hanya tertarik dengan Sehun. Bukan lelaki-lelaki lain disana. Ia masih menyukai wanita dan barang milik mereka. Lalu dia ini apa?

 _Biseksual_?

Jongin menggeram pelan. Tidak ingin membahas hal ini. Jongin berdiri dari posisi duduknya, melihat keluar jendela. Ugh, sudah hampir malam.

Ternyata hanya karena memikirkan hal seperti itu, bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu seperti ini. Tsk.

"Oh Sehun..."

Mungkin dia tidak akan bisa tidur lagi malam ini.

.

.

"Sehun-ah,"

Sehun membalikkan badannya saat merasa ada yang memanggilnya. Hari ini ia berangkat cukup pagi. Jadi dia agak kaget mendapati ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan akrab seperti itu.

"Hm?" Dan ternyata seperti dugaannya. Baekhyun. Berjalan setengah berlari ke arahnya, dengan tatapan yang Sehun sulit mengerti.

Pria itu berjalan berdampingan dengan Sehun. Mensejajarkan langkah mereka. Dan meskipun Sehun lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun, dia tidak melangkah lebar-lebar.

Mereka hanya berjalan ringan menuju kelas tanpa bicara. Dan itu mengherankan bagi Sehun, karena Baekhyun adalah orang yang cerewet.

Ugh, kenapa dia mulai memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya?

"Um, Sehun-ah.." Baekhyun membuka suaranya saat mereka sampai dikelas. Dia ingin menanyakannnya dengan Sehun, meskipun dia tahu kalau dirinya sedikit kurang sopan jika menanyai kehidupan pribadi Sehun.

Tapi jawaban dari Sehun membuatnya berani, "Ada apa?"

"Eung, sebenarnya... kau dengan umm..." Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ingin Baekhyun sampaikan, semua tampak kacau di bibirnya, tapi Sehun hanya terus memperhatikan sampai Baekhyun akhirnya melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau dengan Kim Jongin..."

Sehun mulai paham dengan apa yang ingjn dibicarakan Baekhyun. Sekali, Baekhyun pernah melihatnya––lebih tepatnya menyelamatkannya dari Jongin yang hampir 'mengapa-apakan'-nya. Pasti saat ini Baekhyun penasaran dengan yang terjadi pada Sehun.

"Kemarin, Chanyeol bilang... dia melihat Jongin membawamu yang sedang umm-entahlah, pingsan? Atau tidur?"

Ah, karena itu juga ternyata. Sehun membatin dalam hati. Ia melihat dari ujung matanya, bagaimana Baekhyun yang mulai salah tingkah karena tak mendapat respon darinya.

"Err.. ma-maaf. Bukannya bermaksud mengurusi kehidupanmu. Hanya saja aku––eum aku terlalu pe–penasaran."

Baekhyun berbicara dengan tersendat. Membuat Sehun tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya ia tidak tersinggung sama sekali dengan apa yang ingin Baekhyun bicarakan. Sama sekali. Entah kenapa, ia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengannya. Kebetulan kemarin dia menemukanku pingsan lalu membawaku ke ruang kesehatan." Jawab Sehun pelan. Tidak mengalihkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun yang kini terlihat kaget.

Bagaimana tidak. Sehun baru saja membalas pertanyaannya dengan tenang. Bukan dingin seperti biasa. _God_. Baekhyun harus bersyukur. Benar-benar bersyukur. Sehun sepertinya mau mulai untuk membuka diri padanya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sehun lagi membuyarkan kekagetan Baekhyun.

"A-ah, itu.. hanya saja.. eung.."

"Dia hanya bermain-main... kurasa.." Entah perasaan Baekhyun saja atau bagaimana. Tapi dia sedikit melihat raut kecewa di wajah Sehun. Hanya sedikit tapi sangat kentara. Mungkin itu karena Baekhyun yang sudah sering memperhatikan wajah Sehun dan ekspresi-ekspresinya.

"Aku juga tidak menyukainya begitu saja.."

Bohong!

Sehun berjengit saat mendengar suara lain yang meluncur dari pikirannya. Tadi itu apa? Bohong? Ia tidak bohong! Pikirannya balas menjerit di dalam sana. Apa ini sebenarnya?

Baekhyun baru akan menyahuti ucapan Sehun saat tiba-tiba ada suara bass yang sudah sangat dia kenal masuk ke gendang telinganya. Baekhyun mengerang pelan, Chanyeol datang disaat yang tidak tepat.

"Baekki~" Errm... Chanyeol memang menyebalkan dan sangat tidak peka ya, "Ah, hai Sehun.." Jangan lupakan sifat sok kenalnya dengan senyunan selebar jari tangan. Ugh.

Sehun hanya melirik Chanyeol, tidak berniat untuk membalas. Oh. Sikap dingin dan acuhnya sudah kembali. Terimakasih untuk Chanyeol yang merusak semuanya.

Chanyeol yang merasa dipandangi dengan tajam oleh Baekhyun hanya bisa mengernyit dengan bingung. Kenapa? Apa salahnya sampai Baekhyun seakan ingin mendepaknya dari sini saat ini juga?

"Err.. apa aku mengganggu?"

Dan Chanyeol berkata dengan tanpa dosanya. Baekhyun langsung saja menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk pergi dari sana. Sekaligus menceramahi Chanyeol.

.

.

Entah kenapa hari ini Jongin begitu malas untuk melakukan aktivitas apapun. Dia hanya diam dan diam sambil banyak melamun. Atau hanya sesekali memainkan ponselnya ditangan. Jelas, Jongdae dan Kris yang melihatnya jadi sangat bingung.

"Jong? Sebenarnya kau kenapa? Kau kerasukan?" Jongdae bicara dengan tampang sok polosnya. Dan anehnya, Jongin tidak membalas ucapan Jongdae seperti biasanya. Dia seperti tidak mendengar apapun.

Jongdae melirik Kris yang sedang duduk sambil memainkan bola tennis ditangannya. Entah untuk apa dia memegang bola itu. Kris juga aneh hari ini, walaupun tidak separah Jongin, tapi Kris juga agak pendiam. Apa hanya Jongdae yang ceria hari ini? Arrgh...

"YAK! SEBENARNYA ADA APA DENGAN KALIAN?"

Jongdae sudah tidak tahan, dia tidak ingin diacuhkan lebih lebih dari ini lagi. Jadi dia berteriak, dan hasilnya adalah dengusan malas dari Jongin.

 _Shit_. Ingin rasanya Jongdae mengebiri Jongin saat ini juga.

"Kau jadi agak diam, Jong. Ada apa sebenarnya?" Lihat siapa yang berbicara. Tidak sadarkah kalau dia juga sedari tadi hanya diam?

"Kau juga sama Kris."

Kris hanya mengangkat bahu, "Setidaknya itu hal yang biasa untukku. Bukan untukmu.."

Jongdae ikut menghembuskan nafas lega, akhirnya ada yang membicarakan ini. Ia bisa mati kebosanan disekolah kalau tidak bicara dengan dua makhluk absurd ini.

"Sepertinya aku menyukainya..."

Kris cepat-cepat menoleh kearah Jongin yang sekarang terlihat frustasi. Membaringkan tubuhnya di sebuah kasur kecil yang disediakan sekolah untuk mereka atas permintaan Jongin.

Kalau Kris terkejut. Jongdae malah tidak mengerti dengan maksud dua orang didepannya ini. Siapa yang disukai Jongin sampai terlihat kacau seperti ini?

"Ini pertama kalinya kau tampak kacau, Kim."

Ucapan Jongdae membuat Jongin dengan segera membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam, lalu menatap Jongdae tajam, "Aku tidak kacau..."

 _Well_ , Jongin. Teruslah mengelak. Padahal ia sudah tahu sendiri kalau ia memang 'sedikit' kacau.

Jongdae memutar bola mata malas, sudah bagus juga dia memberitahu Jongin. Tapi tetap saja yang namanya Jongin itu keras kepala, "Terserahmu saja."

Hening.

Hanya diam sampai beberapa saat. Kris tidak juga membuka mulutnya untuk sekedar berkomentar seperti Jongdae atau memberi nasehat pada Jongin yang memang tampak berbeda beberapa hari ini.

Sepertinya Jongin memang sudah jatuh kali ini.

"Kau menyukainya hanya dalam waktu lima hari? Memang apa yang dia lakukan sampai bisa meruntuhkanmu?"

Akhirnya Kris bertanya. Sebenarnya dia agak tidak rela jika Jongin benar menyukai Sehun. Karena sebenarnya, dirinya sendiri pun begitu. Ia juga menyukai Sehun sejak menemukannya di kelas malam itu.

Tapi apa memang Kris benar-benar menyukainya? Atau... ada alasan lain?

"Aku tidak tahuuu. Sial." Jongin terdengar frustasi sambil menutup wajahnya wajah dengan telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Apa kau sudah yakin? Setahuku kau bukan _gay_. Dan kau bilang dia hanya mainanmu kan.."

Itu suara Jongdae yang mengalihkan tatapannya dari komik yang dibacanya pada Jongin. Ia mengerti siapa orang itu saat Kris mengatakan kalimat pertamanya tadi.

Dapat terdengar Jongin yang menggeram agak keras. Benar-benar menggelikan melihatnya seperti ini. Seperti bukan Jongin saja.

"Kau tahu? Aku jijik melihatmu seperti orang yang banyak hutang sana sini seperti ini, Jong." Jongdae menerima tatapan membunuh setelahnya, tapi dia mengabaikan tatapan Jongin yang seperti itu, " _Well_ , aku hanya ingin membantu, _dude_. Lebih baik kau memastikan perasaanmu terlebih dahulu."

Memastikan perasaannya terlebih dahulu? Jongin harus melakukannya? Demi apapun Jongin tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu sebelumnya. Ia suka dengan wanita, ia menjadikannya kekasih. Ia bosan, ia memutuskannya dan mencari yang lain.

"Memang terdengar bukan seperti kau. Tapi aku tahu kali ini berbeda keadaannya Jongin. Dia bukan wanita yang biasa kau ajak kencan dengan mudah. Dan kalau kau sampai benar menaruh perasaan padanya... ini akan menjadi berita besar bagi para mantan-mantanmu itu."

Oh. _Shut up_ , Jongdae. Tak tahukah kalau Jongin sudah menyimak sedari tadi dan malah seperti itu akhirnya? Ini malah semakin membuatnya frustasi saja. Jongdae memang tidak bisa diandalkan.

Atau––bisa?

Oh. Jongin mulai gila. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Apa memang dia harus memastikan dulu bagaimana perasaannya? Yeah, diingat lagi dia memang tidak pernah serius dengan semua perempuan yang pernah dikencaninya. Hanya berselang beberapa bulan, dia akan mulai bosan.

Dan ini baru beberapa hari dia mendekati Sehun, tapi dia sudah bisa berkata kalau dia menyukai pemuda manis berkulit pucat itu? Argh, dan ditambah membuatnya otomatis berubah orientasi menjadi _gay_? Begitu?

Jongin kembali memejamkan matanya frustasi. Lalu kenapa dirinya harus sekacau ini kalau bukan karena menyukai Sehun? Menggeram pelan, ia berkata dalam hati, 'Itu pasti hanya nafsu, Kim Jongin..' dengan ragu.

"Lebih baik kau turuti ucapan Jongdae... Mungkin dia benar, Jong. Kau harus memastikannya..."

Mungkin memang ia harus mendengarkan ucapan kedua orang ini...

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

 **A/N** : Hello~ Sesuai janji saya kemarin, saya publish chapter 6 nya setelah tiga hari dari chapter kemarin :D walaupun agak telat, karena memang bisanya malam :D

Semoga nggak kecewa sama chapter ini :') yang menurut saya malah aneh sekali...

Saya gak tau mau bilang apa. Agak kaget waktu liat review chapter kemarin sampe segitu :')

Dan terimakasih buat semangatnya :D semoga saya bisa tetep semangat nulis ya :3 gimanapun juga, KaiHun masih satu-satunya OTP saya wkaka walopun Jongin makin unyu xD

Terus, saya juga tau kalo ff ini tiap chapternya pendek. Tapi ya mau gimana lagi, udah dari awal nargetin wordsnya segitu. Chapter yang saya buat juga udah lumayan banyak... TvT Maafkan saya...

Dan jugaaaa... buat adegan 'gitugitu'nya, saya masih bimbang mau buat apa nggak lol, takutnya gak ada feel. Duh. Masih takut juga lolol :D ditunggu aja :P Saya suka main php *gak.

Duh, mau nulis apa lagi ya? Troye Sivan again? Oh, jangan. Gak ada yang kenal dia disini lol. Yang suka buka buka youtube mungkin tau wk :D

Oke, mungkin segini dulu. Yang terakhir, review lagii? :D /terbangsamajongin/

* * *

 **Thanks To :**

Keteknyakai ; Kai tambah unyu :""" udah di lanjuutt~ baca lagi baca lagi :D

Oh Se Hyun ; kehilangan dikit doang kok, terus balik-balik sendiri kalo udah liat moment KaiHun gitu :D tenang aja, saya gak bisa nulis ff lain selain KaiHun pair kok. Cuma suka baca aja kalo yang lain itu mah :D makasih pesannya ^^

yunacho90 ; Jongin mah sweet bastard hihi~ dia bisa manis kapanpun dia mau :D

exolweareone9400 ; hihi bener ya? Ntar pada protes protes lagi :D saya juga rencananya emang bakal namatin kok. Sekitar beberapa chapter lagi juga bakal end u,u itu bukan ayahnya Kai loh hihi

Jongin's Grape ; haha saya sering baca HunKai juga loh :D tapi tetep feelnya lebih dapet Sehun uke ketimang Sehun seme. Jongin itu udah ditakdirin buat jadi seme soalnya wkwk ^^ thanks udah review ya :)

GaemGyu92 ; Sehun sebenernya pingsan kan gara gara efek demam seelumnya. Dipaksain sih, jadi sakit lagi. Minta diperhatiin sama Jongin wkwk

Echi ; Ini sudah lanjuuuuuuttt :D dibaca lagi yaa~~

kjinftosh ; Sehun mulai panasss lol

Zelobysehuna ; Baru masuk SMA ya berarti kamu? ^^ ditunggu ya yang Let It Out. Itu saya kena WB parah xD

HilmaExotics ; Hihi mereka bisa lebih sweet lagi kalo Sehunnya nggak malu malu kucing xD

vitangeflower ; Ini udah lanjut yaaa :3

KaiHunnieEXO ; Monggu aja nggak gonggong galau Jongin jadi gay /eh/ nah Sehun mah gitu, bilangnya nggak suka. Tapi liat Jongin sama yang lain, dianya malah jeles :D

Nagisa Kitagawa ; Jongin juga masih labil. Bilangnya ini, eh keluarnya itu, eh besok gini lagi. Duh, susah ya Jongin itu. Gak mau yang gampang-gampang aja. Ini udah next :') Let It Out nya slow update TVT

babyjunma ; Kalo mereka bersatu, enaknya Sehun tetep cuek cuek kucing gak? :D

Kimoh1412 ; Iya bener sih ya, Sehun mah jagonya aegyo. Gwiyo gwiyo gitulah mukanya. Gimanapun tetep gak bisa jadi seme buat Jongin ya? :D

ohhanniehunnie ; Semoga mereka cepet sadar sama perasaannya dulu xD wkaka

exobabyhun ; Tapi Chanyeol Cuma figuran /laah/ dan dia udah naksir sama temennya sendiri, bukan Sehun TvT saya Cuma mau bikin Jongin yang susah dapetin Sehun aja disini, gak ada cowok cowok sok kece yang mau rebut rebut Sehun wk :D /duh/

sehunskai ; Jongin mah jadi care tiap ada Sehun xD

JongOdult ; Apa iya? Kenapa saya liatnya masih tetep tinggian Sehun TvT Sehun itu udah tinggi, kurus juga. Jadi keliatan tambah kaya tiang gitu TvT

exobabyyhun ; Haha, gak usah di bom dong :D ini sudah update chapter enamnya~~~ Bentar lagi Jongin saya buat tobat biar gak mainin cewek lagi xD

; Kalo diterusin ntar keenakan di Jonginnya wkwk xD jadi mending jangan diterusin sampe mereka resmi deh... aduh :3

dia,luhanie ; Sebentar lagi dia bakal ngaku. Dan dia harus ngaku. Kalo nggak ngaku, ini ff gak jadi KaiHun. Wkaka :D makasih udah review ya ^^

OhstupidSehun ; Sama-sama aduh :3 Mari di aca lagi chapter enamnya yaa :D review lagi hihi

; Sehun mah emang gitu orangnya. Jelesan. Tipe tipe tdundere sukanya gitu ya wkaka. Maunya sih update seminggu sekali, tapi kadang susah dan kalo direncanain malah gak jadi jadi gitu :D jadi saya update kalo emang bener ada waktu aja :"")

SpringBee ; Iya tenang aja, gak akan pindah ke HunKai kok. Kehilangan feel KaiHun kan bukan berarti feel saya pindah ke HunKai xD Cuma tenggelam bentar aja kok feelnya wk. makasih udah suka ff abal saya :') makasih udah review :D

utsukushii02 ; Sehun tsunderee. Dan Jongin suka tipe tipe kaya Sehun lol xD

sayakanoicinoe ; Iya, maaf ya kalo pendek :')

0007 ; Ini udah next chap nyaa~~ mari dibaca :D

ooh ; Haha, Sehun mah orangnya gampang terbuai. Apalagi kalo Jongin yang grepein lol

KimKai : Aduh makasih :') Saya jadi terharu, padahal ini ff aneh TvT iya maaf kalo pendek ya, udah dari sananya segitu /eh/ nanti deh chapter lain agak saya panjangin :) Ini udah update ya :)

KimKaihun8894 : Wkaka, saya sering denger ada kelas etika di drama drama korea lol jadi saya tulis aja kelas etika soalnya bingung mau nulis kelas apa yang nggak disukain orang cerdas sejenis Sehun. Mungkin emang cocok sama Sehun yang wajahnya datar datar aja lol xD

Sehun uke ; SMRookies kan juga keren-keren tuh. Adik adik imut ;') nggak termasuk Taeyong sama Johnny yang udah jadi senior xD lol

Sekar Amalia ; Iya, makasih udah review ya ^^

Oh Yuugi ; Iya, silakan dibaca ^^ makasih udah review~~

Auliavp ; Nanti kalo Sehun juga udah sadar kalo dia suka Jongin wkaka

Dya Kim ; Aduh gatau mau bilang makasih atau maaf gara gara udah uat baper xD saya emang tukang php lolol xD ditunggu aja enaena nyaaa, kalo saya buat tapi wkwk makasih udah mau mampir ke ff saya :3

Kris hanhun ; Aduh makasih udah suka sama ff ff saya Kris :D iya deh, saya gak akan masalahin soal tinggi badan mereka lagi ;") Makasih udah mau review ^^ dibaca lagi yaa :")

Minsooeun ; Makasih :D makasih udah nyampe feelsnya wkaka :D makasih udah review juga ^^

GYUSATAN : Iya maaf kalo pendek ya ^^

YunYuliHun ; Nggak kok, di ff ini gak akan ada campur tangan orangtua sampe jodoh-jodohan segala u,u Mungkin di ff lain yg udah saya siapin /eaak /spoiler wkaka

vantasfic ; Bener itu mah. Jongin nggak dari dulu pake cara pelan sih. Mainnya nyosor mulu :D

xohunte ; Aduh iya! xD sampe ngumpat juga duh. Iya bener, karena Kai masih sexy dan hawty lol. Emang masih imutan Sehun ya ;')

-Kkeut- ^^

Ternyata panjang juga, err... ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Passionate Pleasure

Chapter 7

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan lagi-lagi dia menemukan Jongin yang bersandar disana, menatapnya dengan tatapannya yang tidak biasa. Sehun melihat ada yang aneh pada Jongin pagi ini. Namun dia hanya mengabaikan Jongin. Dia melewati Jongin dan terus berjalan.

Sehun merasa memang ada yang aneh dengan Jongin. Jika biasanya Jongin akan menyapanya dengan kalimat-kalimat nakalnya. Maka kali ini berbeda. Jongin hanya berjalan dengan lambat dibelakangnya dan tidak berkata apapun.

Dan demi apapun, Sehun tidak ingin mengakui kalau dia merasa ada yang janggal di dirinya. Jadi untuk menghilangkan perasaan itu, dia berhenti berjalan lalu berbalik ke arah Jongin, melihat Jongin yang kini menatapnya juga dengan alis yang diangkat sebelah.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, jangan lupa. Aku akan mengajarimu hal-hal yang tidak kau mengerti. Kau yang menentukan sendiri tempatnya."

Dan setelah Sehun mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dia bisa melihat sebuah seringai yang biasanya dia lihat muncul di wajah Jongin. _Great_. Jongin sudah kembali.

" _Anything for you, babe_."

Dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa. Sehun kembali membalikkan badan dan berjalan di depan Jongin. Entah kenapa Sehun bisa merasakan kalau Jongin sedang memandanginya dari belakang. Serasa punggungnya sudah berlubang karena terus dipandangi.

Dan saat dia mulai merasa risih, dia ingin membalikkan badannya lagi. Namun, yang terjadi malah sesuatu yang sangat ingin disesalinya. Jongin mengecup bibirnya secara kilat barusan. Tahu begitu dia tidak akan berbalik tadinya.

" _Thanks, babe_. Aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Kelasmu sudah dekat kan. Sampai jumpa nanti malam." Kerling Jongin dengan nada main-main.

Dan setelahnya, Sehun bisa melihat punggung Jongin yang semakin menjauh dan hilang di belokan kedua. Jelas itu bukan kelasnya. Pasti Jongin ingin bermain-main dengan para gadis-gadis terlebih dahulu.

"Bahkan setelah dia menciumku, dia masih ingin mencium gadis-gadis lain.. cih." Gumamnya pelan tanpa sadar. Dia merasa sedikit sesak membayangkan Jongin akan bercinta lagi dengan gadis-gadis mainannya. Entahlah, Sehun sedang berusaha menepisnya lagi kali ini.

Dia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas. Kali ini, dia datang cukup siang. Tidak seperti kemarin yang berangkat pagi-pagi hanya untuk mengindari Jongin. Tapi setelah itu dia berpikir, untuk apa menghindari orang itu? Jadi lebih baik dia bersikap seperti dia yang biasa saja.

.

.

Jongin tidak bersemangat hari ini, dia tahu. Dia tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa sebenarnya. Bahkan seharusnya dia tidak datang ke sekolah dan hanya akan tidur di kamarnya. Dia sedang tidak ingin menjadi bajingan hari ini. Namun, kenyataannya, dia malah bangun dari tempat tidur empuknya dan memakai seragamnya.

Entah, rasanya dia hanya ingin melihat Sehun saja. Dia tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian tadi saat dia mencium Sehun singkat. Hanya mengecup saja bisa membuatnya gila. Apa iya dia sudah jatuh? Tsk. Kenapa harus memikirkan itu sekarang sih. Merusak _mood_ saja.

"Tidak masuk kelas lagi hari ini?"

Tiba-tiba, disampingnya sudah ada Kris yang datang dengan membawa dua gelas kaleng minuman bersoda. Kris lalu menyodorkannya pada Jongin, yang tentu diterima dengan senang hati oleh Jongin.

"Memikirkan masalah kemarin?" Kris bertanya lagi, dan kali ini ditanggapi dengan anggukan pelan oleh Jongin yang masih meneguk sodanya, "Sebegitunyakah dirimu? Pertama kalinya aku melihatmu seperti ini, kau tahu." Kris tersenyum kecut mengucapkannya.

Jongin membuang nafasnya pelan, "Entahlah. Ada yang aneh dengan diriku."

"Kau baru sadar? Aih.." Kris terkekeh pelan menanggapi ucapan Jongin.

Jongin terdiam lagi. Dia belum melakukan apa-apa untuk memastikan perasaannya. Memang, hal apa yang harus dia lakukan? Apa dia harus menerkam Sehun untuk membuktikannya? Jongin tersenyum penuh arti membayangkan Sehun yang berada dibawahnya dan mendesah-desah seksi.

"Akh." Jongin meringis pelan merasakan pukulan di kepalanya, " _Hyung_ , kenapa? Kenapa memukulku dengan kaleng? Aish, ini sakit sekali, bodoh." Makinya pada Kris yang baru saja memukul kepala Jongin dengan kaleng soda yang dipegangnya.

"Wajah mesummu itu membuatku bergidik tahu. Kau membayangkan apa dengan Sehun? Dasar mesum."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Kalau sudah berurusan dengan Kris yang _out of character_ seperti ini sudah pasti membuatnya diam. Namun tidak tahu kenapa, ini seperti Kris yang setahun yang lalu. Saat Kris ditinggalkan oleh orang yang paling disayanginya.

"Ada masalah apa, _hyung_?" Dan entah kenapa, Jongin ingin menjadi teman yang berguna untuk Kris saat ini.

"Kau selalu tahu semua tentangku, Jong."

Kris bisa mendengar Jongin yang berdecih pelan, lalu dia melihat Jongin yang tersenyum masam pada Kris. Kris tidak tahu apa arti senyum itu, namun setelahnya dia bisa tahu dari kalimat yang diucapkan Jongin padanya.

" _Yeah_ , tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa dengan mudah menebakmu, _hyung_. Termasuk kau yang juga menyukai Sehun.."

Kini giliran Kris yang tersenyum kecut. Harusnya dia tahu itu. Harusnya dia sadar kalau Jongin pasti akan tahu tentang dia yang menyukai Sehun-nya. Namun saat ini, dia merasa perasaannya kacau. Bukan karena Jongin yang mulai menyukai Sehun. Lebih dari itu. Dia merasa, kalau dia tidak benar-benar menyukai Sehun...

"Aku–"

"Aku tahu. Kau tidak mungkin menyukai Sehun dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku tahu kau masih menyukai'nya' kan. Orang itu."

Dan Kris sepertinya harus mulai menjaga ekspresi wajahnya atau apalah yang dia punya di depan Jongin. Karena demi apa, Jongin bisa dengan mudah menebaknya. Sebenarnya Jongin ini apa? Anak itu hanyalah seorang _troublemaker_ di sekolah, anak penurut saat dirumah, dan menjadi seorang yang ehm _sexy_ saat diluar sekolah atau rumah. Ugh, ya Kris mengakuinya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau tahu ini keahlian khususku. Spesial untukmu." Ucap Jongin dengan nada main-main. Dan mendapat hadiah tamparan bantal dari Kris. Mereka sempat tertawa beberapa detik sebelum Jongin kembali membalikkan topik sebelumnya.

"Apa orang itu sudah kembali?" Tanyanya dengan nada biasa.

Kris tersenyum kecil lagi, "Sepertinya kau pantas untuk menjadi peramal, Jong. Tebakanmu semuanya benar. Dan seharusnya kau bisa menebak sendiri bagaimana perasaanmu terhadap Sehun."

Jongin menggeram pelan. Dia tahu Kris sedang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Kenapa Kris harus membahas Sehun lagi disaat moodnya sudah lebih membaik. Sudah dia bilang kan kalau kali ini dia ingin menjadi teman yang baik bagi Kris.

"Baiklah terserahmu saja _hyung_. Aku tidak akan memaksa."

Tidak akan memaksa katanya. Tapi nadan bicaranya barusan yang terdengar begitu dingin menandakan kalau dia marah dengan Kris. Tidak akan memaksa apanya. Kalau begini sih namanya memaksanya dengan tidak langsung. Atau Kris tidak akan diajak bicara selama satu minggu penuh. Itu pengalaman Kris.

"Baiklah."

Dan akhirnya Kris memilih mengalah dan menceritakannya pada Jongin sebelum kejadian setahun lalu saat Jongin bahkan tidak ingin menatapnya kembali terulang. Mereka akan menghabiskan satu atau mungkin dua jam pelajaran. Dan kali ini tanpa Jongdae. Karena dari yang mereka tahu, kelasnya sedang ada ulangan mendadak. _Poor him_.

.

.

Sehun duduk di tempat tidurnya. Hari ini melelahkan sekali. Banyak tugas yang harus dia kerjakan dan harus dikumpulkan besok. Dan berhubung hari ini dia juga akan mengajari Jongin untuk yang pertama kali. Dia akan sangat yakin kalau tugas-tugasnya akan lama dia selesaikan.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. Sebelum dia mendapat kabar dari Jongin, lebih baik dia membersihkan badannya terlebih dahulu. Dia ingin lebih segar rasanya, agar tidak terlalu stress karena banyaknya tugas karena siswa paling akhir.

Tapi, sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Dia malah mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk dari luar. Dia mengira kalau itu adalah Jongin yang datang. Namun setelah membuka pintunya, ternyata yang datang adalah Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun.

"Hai." Sapa mereka bersamaan.

Sehun hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan datarnya. Menatap Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun meringis pelan melihat ekspresi Sehun yang datar datar saja. Sepertinya mereka datang di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Kami boleh belajar bersama disini? Eung.. kita bertiga kan sekelas, dan tugas-tugas ini emm harus dikumpulkan besok, jadi..." Baekhyun berhenti sebentar, memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang masih belum berubah juga, "Bolehkah?"

Sehun berpikir sebentar. Kalau ada duo aneh ini dikamarnya, kemungkinan dia malah jadi tidak bisa belajar dengan tenang. Dan tugas-tugasnya pasti tidak akan selesai. Meskipun faktanya dua orang didepannya ini adalah teman sekelasnya juga yang mendapat tugas yang sama. Dia tetap tidak yakin..

Sehun baru akan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, kalau saja tidak ada suara Jongin yang menginterupsi dari belakang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, "Ada apa ini?"

Otomatis, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang, memberikan pandangan yang berbeda-beda pada Jongin. Chanyeol yang merasa familiar, sedangkan Baekhyun yang kaget menemukan Jongin ada disini.

Acara pandang memandang Jongin mereka terputus saat Jongin dengan tidak elitnya mendorong Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kesamping lalu berdiri tepat didepan Sehun yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Yang entah kenapa membuat Jongin sedikit berdesir mendapat pandangan seperti itu dari Sehun.

Dan yang menyadari tatapan Sehun itu selain Jongin adalah Baekhyu. Dia tahu kalau tatapan Sehun sedikit berbeda dari biasanya, meskipun dia yakin apa yang dilihat Chanyeol pasti adalah wajah Sehun yang seperti biasa. Datar dan dingin. Namun, sepertinya tidak sedingin itu kali ini.

"Hey, _babe_. Jadi, acara kita malam ini kan?" Ucap Jongin sambil melangkah masuk kedalam kamar Sehun. Membuat Chanyeol lagi-lagi melongo. Dirinya dan Baekhyun saja harus minta izin dengan canggung pada pemilik kamar, kenapa bocah hitam itu bisa dengan seenaknya masuk.

Sedangkan Baekhyun juga terkejut. Bukan alasan yang sama dengan alasan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkejut dengan panggilan Jongin pada Sehun. _Babe_? Apa mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sejauh itu? Baekhyun mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ditambah Sehun yang sekarang wajahnya sedikit merona. Tapi tetap tertutupi karena ekspresinya yang datar.

Sehun menghela nafas pasrah. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang paling tidak tenang pastinya. Dia sudah pusing memikirkan Jongin, dan akan ada dua orang aneh lagi dalam kamarnya. Lalu Sehun menatap dua orang didepannya masih dengan wajah datar, dan mengkode mereka untuk segera masuk sebelum dia berubah pikiran.

Sudah pasti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk cepat-cepat, meskipun masih sedikit canggung karena ini pertama kalinya mereka masuk ke kamar Sehun. Ditambah lagi, ini kamar Sehun sendiri. Melihat barang-barang mewah di dalamnya, membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkagum. Kamarnya dan Baekhyun tidak seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Kalian bertiga, tunggulah disini. Aku akan mandi sebentar." Ucap Sehun tanpa nada.

"Perlu aku mandikan, _baby_?"

Sehun rasanya ingin sekali menyumpali mulut Jongin yang sekarang semakin seenaknya memanggilnya. Pikiran kotor itu yang harus dia mandikan. Tapi Sehun tidak mengucapkannya pada Jongin dan hanya berlalu dengan biasa.

Selama Sehun mandi. Jongin hanya duduk menyeringai, membuat Chanyeol merasa takut sekaligus aneh melihatnya. Baekhyun sendiri menatap Jongin tajam. Dan Jongin yang merasa diperhatikan pun menoleh ke arah Baekhyun, mendapati pria itu yang menatapnya seperti ingin menuntut sesuatu.

Ah, Jongin ingat orang ini. Byun Baekhyun. Bukankah laki-laki kerdil ini yang mengganggu acaranya dengan Sehun tempo hari di kamar mandi. Dan Jongin malah menjadi kesal, karena rencananya yang akan berduaan dengan Sehun malam ini jadi kacau karena kehadiran orang-orang ini. Ingin mengganggunya untuk yang kedua kali huh?

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dan menatap tiga orang di depannya yang sedang saling menatap aneh. Apa yang orang-orang ini perbuat?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanyanya dingin.

Ketiganya menoleh pada Sehun yang masih berdiri di depan kaamar mandi dengan handuk di pundak. Dalam hati berpikir kalau Sehun sungguh manis dengan piyama yang dia kenakan. Dan hanya satu orang yang menganggap kalau Sehun dengan kadaan seperti itu sangat seksi. Seperti sudah siap untuk diterkam.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri mereka setelah dia menggantungkan terlebih dahulu handuknya. Duduk di depan mereka bertiga, lalu menatap ketiganya satu persatu. Kemudian menghembuskan nafas pelan begitu bertemu dengan mata Jongin. Mata itu begitu instens menatap Sehun.

"Baiklah. Kalian berdua, coba kerjakan tugas kalian dan tanyakan apa yang kalian tidak mengerti, aku akan menjawabnya sebisaku. Dan kau," Sehun menatap Jongin dengan mata menyipit, "Katakan mana yang tidak kau mengerti di pelajaran matematika."

Jongin menyeringai, lalu dia menepuk tempat disebelahnya, menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk disana, "Aku tidak akan bisa bertanya kalau kau duduk jauh disitu kan?"

Dan dengan terpaksa Sehun duduk di sebelah Jongin. Jongin tanpa ragu langsung melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sehun dan menariknya lebih dekat sehingga bahu mereka bersentuhan. Tersenyum kecil, Jongin melepaskan lengannya lalu mulai bertanya, "Aku tidak mengerti semuanya, bisakah kau ajarkan aku."

Sehun menahan nafas saat wajah Jongin ternyata dekat sekali dengannya. Tapi dia berhasil mengatur lagi mimik wajahnya menjadi datar dan tenang. Padahal dalam hatinya dia sedang merutuki Jongin kenapa anak itu dekat sekali dengannya.

.

Satu jam berlalu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah kembali ke kamar mereka karena semua tugasnya sudah selesai atas bantuan Sehun. Sehun sendiri juga sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya sendiri saat menyuruh Jongin mengerjakan soal yang diberikannya. Sesekali, Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana seriusnya Jongin dalam mengerjakan soal yang dia beri.

Dengan dahi yang mengerut, Sehun bisa mengerti kalau Jongin tidak mengerti juga. Padahal dia sudah mengajari Jongin berulangkali. Orang pintar mana yang selalu mendapat nilai bagus di semua mata pelajaran kecuali matematika? Hanya orang pintar seperti Jongin yang begitu.

Sehun sendiri tidak mengerti dimana masalahnya. Apa Jongin punya hal tersendiri yang menyangkut dengan matematika? Padahal nilai Fisika dan Kimianya selalu mendapat nilai sempurna. Lalu apa yang salah dengan matematika?

"Kenapa memandangku seperti itu?"

Sehun terkejut karena Jongin mendapatinya sedang memandanginya. Lalu seringai itu terlihat lagi. Sehun tahu ada hal yang akan terjadi kalau seringai itu sudah muncul. Sehun tahu benar.

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama, Jongin sudah menelusupkan kepalanya ke leher putih Sehun dan menjilatinya seenaknya. Jongin hanya sekedar mengecup, mencium, dan menjilati saja. Menahan tangan Sehun yang mulai ingin menahan dada Jongin untuk berhenti dan Jongin semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke belakang leher Sehun.

Sehun menggerakkan kepalanya tidak nyaman. Tapi hal itu malah membuat Jongin semakin leluasa menggencarkan aksinya untuk mencumbui leher itu. Jongin kembali menciumi bagian samping leher Sehun, lalu semakin maju kedepan, dan berhenti di tonjolan kecil di leher depan Sehun. Mengecupi jakun Sehun berulang kali. Membuat Sehun mendesah tertahan.

Jongin menghentikan aksinya, menatap Sehun yang baru saja mengeluarkan desahan pelan. Lalu tak butuh waktu lama, Jongin kembali mendekatkan kepalanya dan menggigit keras leher Sehun. Membuat Sehun memekik pelan. Meninggalkan bekas berwarna merah disana, lalu benar-benar melepaskan Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum melihat karyanya. Sedangkan Sehun langsung memegangi bagian leher yang digigit Jongin. Menatap Jongin tajam, sangat tajam.

"Kau milikku Oh Sehun."

Sehun tidak mengerti, kenapa dia malah merasa aneh saat Jongin mengatakan hal itu. Mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah milik Jongin. Ada yang mengganggu di pikiran serta hatinya. Dia merasa berdebar, lega, juga takut dan kecewa disaat yang bersamaan. Jadi Sehun mulai mengalihkan kepalanya ke samping dan tidak menatap ke arah Jongin.

"Kau lebih baik pulang. Kau tidak mengalami kemajuan di bidang ini. Mungkin aku akan meminta kepada guru matematika itu untuk mengganti guru privatmu, karena aku harus fokus untuk ujian nanti."

Jongin melunturkan seringainya mendengar tuturan panjang Sehun. Mengganti, katanya?

Entah kenapa ucapan Sehun malah membuatnya merasa aneh. Baru sekali Sehun mengajarinya tapi dia sudah akan mundur untuk mengajari Jongin? Apa-apaan itu.

"Kau tahu, kau seperti pengecut. Baru satu jam kau menjadi guru privatku dan kau sudah menyerah hanya karena muridmu menciummu? Huh."

"Tidak. Aku memang tidak pernah ada niatan untuk mengajarimu kalau tidak diperintahkan. Aku juga tidak pernah ingin berurusan dengan seorang sepertimu. Dan semuanya menjadi kacau karena aku pindah ke asrama ini. Cih. Harusnya aku tidak pernah pindah kemari."

Jongin tertegun mendengarnya. Menaklukan Oh Sehun memang sangat sulit. Tapi bukan Jongin namanya kalau dia sudah menyerah begitu saja. Bagaimanapun, dia memang harus memastikan perasaannya terlebih dahulu. Dan membuat Sehun jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. Dia menginginkan Sehun. Sangat.

Jongin segera berdiri dan keluar dari kamar Sehun dengan membanting pintu kamar Sehun. Meninggalkan Sehun yang kini merutuki mulutnya kenapa bicara seperti itu. Walaupun dia memang kesal, tapi dia benar-benar tidak berpikiran untuk berhenti menjadi _tutor_ Jongin. Bagaimana dia akan menjelaskan pada guru nantinya? Dan alasannya berhenti menjadi _tutor_ Jongin?

Sehun mendesah keras memikirkannya. Baru kali ini dia berucap tanpa berpikir. Ugh.

.

.

" _Appa_? Kenapa tidak ada yang menjemputku disini? Aku sudah tidak ingat jalanan disini. Semuanya sudah berubah." Rengeknya pada sang ayah di seberang telepon sana.

"Ah? Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan menunggu disini. Sampai jumpa dirumah _Appa_."

Dia menutup sambungan teleponnya dan tersenyum melihat tempat yang sudah lama tidak dia injak ini. Dia merindukan semuanya. Dan dia juga sudah merindukan _bunny_ kecilnya. Dan mulai menerka-nerak bagaimana kira-kira _bunny_ kecilnya itu tumbuh.

"Ah, aku benar-benar ingin bertemu kalian berdua. Rindunya." Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri, sambil tersenyum manis sangat lebar menatap kumpulan awan diatasnya.

.

To Be Continued

.

 **A/N** : Hello~ TBC again kkk :D Harusnya sih saya update besok, tapi gara-gara takut besok gak sempet. Jadi hari ini saya update chapter 7 nya. Semoga sih nggak mengecewakan ya. Apalagi yang minta moment KaiHun dibanyakin, belum bisa banyak-banyak. Soalnya ceritanya gak cuma tentang kisah cinta KaiHun aja. Tapi juga persahabatan Jongin sama temen2nya, juga Sehun sama Baekhyun. Juga Kris. Keluarga mereka juga. Hihi :D

End-nya juga mungkin masih beberapa chapter lagi. Masih lama, duh :D

Doakan aja bisa update cepet xD seminggu sekali aja udah syukur bisa update, biasanya sebulan sekali wkwk lol

Makasih buat yang udah review chapter kemarin. Lavyuhhh :*****

And last. Mind to review? ^^

See you next week. Boaye~

 **Thanks To :**

sayakanoicinoe ; Keteknyakai ; Kim Sohyun ; kenlee1412 ; Hun'Ae ; YunYuliHun ; rytyatria ; echi ; kim minki ; GaemGyu92 ; exolweareone9400 ; kjinftosh ; Jongin's Grape ; KaiHunnieEXO ;  .5 ; utsukushii02 ; Kimoh1412 ; exobabyyhun ; yunacho90 ; Kris hanhun ; HilmaExotics ; kaihunn ; ; vitangeflower ; Octa918 ; GYUSATAN ; OhstupidSehun ; KimKaihun8894 ; babyjunma ; ohhanniehunnie ; Sekar Amalia ; ooh ; vietrona chan ; ; Yessi94esy ; xohunte ; SpringBee ; JongOdult ; Phcxxi ; Lucky8894 ; Zelobysehuna ; Nagisa Kitagawa ; yeon1411


	8. Chapter 8

Passionate Pleasure

Chapter 8

.

.

Jongin menghela nafasnya pagi ini. Tidak melakukan aktivitas paginya seperti biasa–apalagi kalau bukan mendatangi kamar Sehun, dan menunggu bocah itu membukakan pintu lalu ia bisa melihat wajah itu di pagi hari sebelum menjalani aktivitas lainnya.

Ya, ini sudah entah hari ke berapa sejak malam itu. Dan Sehun benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya. Dia berhenti menjadi tutornya, atau entahlah. Yang jelas, mulai malam itu ia tidak pernah mendengar kabar apapun lagi tentang masalah les privatnya.

Sial. Sial. Kenapa juga ia harus merasa seperti ini. Sepertinya Jongin sudah benar-benar dibuat gila. Kali ini, ia sungguh-sungguh tidak perduli dengan orientasi seksualnya lagi. Ia sudah berpikir beberapa hari ini. Dan yeah, ia mengira kalau dirinya bukan _gay_ , tetapi ia hanya memiliki _gay thing_ itu kepada Sehun saja.

Buktinya, ia masih merasa bagian bawahnya mengeras setiap menonton video mesum atau sejenisnya, atau dada-dada besar para gadis di sekolahnya. Err. Biarlah pemikiran-pemikiran aneh Jongin itu bertebaran. Tidak akan ada yang peduli.

Yang harus ia pikirkan saat ini adalah, bagaimana caranya ia bisa mendekati Sehun lagi setelah masalah malam itu.

"Kim Jongin!"

Jongin tersentak saat ia mendengar namanya diteriakkan dengan sangat kencang. Ia menoleh ke arah depan. Oh. Ia lupa. Ini kan sedang pelajaran matematika, dan yeah jangan salahkan Jongin kalau ia sampai ditegur karena melamun. Salahkan saja Sehun yang sedang berkeliaran di dalam pikirannya. Uh, _so cheessy_ , Kim.

"Maju ke depan!"

Dan Jongin hanya bisa menuruti apa yang dikatakan gurunya itu. Jongin maju ke depan dengan langkah yang santai. Paling-paling guru itu ingin membahas tentang nilai ulangannya kemarin.

Dan yeah, benar saja. Lihat saja kertas yang disodorkan padanya itu. Itu adalah hasil ulangannya kemarin. Lihat juga bagaimana tinta merah itu menghiasi kertas itu dengan banyak garis-garis dan angka 4 di dalamnya.

"Kenapa nilaimu semakin menurun? Bukankah Sehun sudah mengajarimu banyak hal? Atau jangan-jangan kau yang selalu kabur saat dia mengajarimu?" Tanya Guru Shin penuh penekanan. Menyudutkan Jongin yang kini malah mengerutkan keningnya dalam – tidak mengerti sama sekali.

"Bukankah Sehun sudah berhenti menjadi tutorku?"

Ucap Jongin spontan. Yang malah mendapat bentakan keras dari Guru Shin dan berakhir dengan Jongin yang keluar dari kelas karena diusir oleh guru galak itu.

Tapi bukannya menjalankan perintah –Guru Shin memerintahkan Jongin untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dan menjalani remedialnya dengan mencari rumus sebanyak-banyaknya di perpustakaan – ia malah pergi ke kelas Sehun. Hanya beberapa kelas dari kelasnya sendiri.

Rencananya sih ingin menanyakan tentang les privat itu dan menyindirnya. Tapi semuanya menjadi gagal saat ia tidak melihat ada Sehun di dalam sana. Tasnya pun tidak ada.

Dan untuk kembali ke asrama rasanya tidak mungkin, karena asramanya lumayan jauh dari gedung sekolah. Ia saja ingat bagaimana sulitnya saat ia membawa Sehun yang pingsan saat itu dengan _bridal style_ , padahal jarak sekolah dengan asrama cukup jauh.

Namun, ya bagaimana lagi. Ia tidak mungkin membawa Sehun ke ruang kesehatan karena saat itu ruang kesehatan terkunci entah kenapa. Lagipula saat itu ada Sehun bersamanya, jadi ia tidak akan merasa menyesal.

Jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Sehun saat pulang dari sekolah nanti.

.

.

" _Hyung!_ "

Laki-laki yang masih mengenakan seragam itu segera berlari saat melihat orang yang paling ditungguinya akhirnya pulang ke rumah setelah sekian lamanya ia menunggu. Laki-laki itu langsung saja memeluk dengan erat pria lain yang sekarang bersandar di dadanya itu.

"Sehun-ah, lepaskan. Aku tidak bisa bernafas."

Mendengar itu, Sehun pun dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya yang terlalu erat dan meminta maaf berulang kali, membuat pria yang dipeluknya itu terkekeh pelan melihat tingkahnya.

"Luhan _hyung_. Kau akhirnya pulang, aku sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Sehun dengan nada yang merengek.

Uh, lupakan saja Oh Sehun yang kita kenal selama ini sangat sangat tidak ekspresif dan kurang bersemangat itu. Karena kalau sudah berurusan dengan kakak tercintanya, ia tidak akan pernah memiliki rasa malu lagi.

"Maaf. Tapi sekarang aku sudah ada disini kan, _bunny_. Woah, kau tumbuh cepat sekali ya, Sehun." Luhan terkekeh lagi melihat Sehun yang sudah berubah banyak. Bahkan tekstur wajahnya pun berubah. Sepertinya ia sadar kalau Sehun sangat jarang mengeluarkan ekspresi.

"Ada apa pulang kemari, _hyung_?"

"Hanya sebuah urusan penting." Luhan tersenyum manis pada Sehun.

'Ya, urusan yang sangat penting dan harus aku selesaikan sebelum aku terlambat.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Kau membolos huh?" Sehun mengangguk pelan mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kebersamaan kita lagi. Mau bercerita banyak hal padaku?"

Sehun hanya bisa pasrah saat Luhan menarik paksa tangan Sehun dan mengajaknya untuk menuju kamar Sehun, lalu memaksanya lagi untuk bercerita mengenai masa-masa sekolahnya. Dan uh, tidak lupa dengan asrama barunya. Yang pasti Sehun hanya menanggapi dengan malas semua pertanyaan itu.

"Dan, apakah kau sudah punya kekasih? Atau seseorang yang kau sukai, atau menyukaimu?" Tanya Luhan menggebu.

Entah kenapa pertanyaan Luhan yang seperti itu malah membuat Sehun teringat dengan Kim Jongin. Dan itu membuatnya diam. Memikirkannya dalam hati, kenapa ia harus memikirkan lelaki tan itu.

Kim Jongin itu bukan siapa-siapanya. Seharusnya ia bahkan tidak perlu ada urusan dengan lelaki itu. Seharusnya pula ia sadar kalau Jongin hanya menjadikannya mainan, yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan dibuangnya.

Ia ingat sudah tiga hari ini ia tidak melihat Jongin di depan kamarnya lagi untuk menunggunya. Seharusnya itu membuatnya lega. Tapi kenapa rasanya ada yang kurang saat Jongin malah menjauhinya dan menganggap serius ucapan Sehun waktu itu.

Sehun belum mengatakan apapun pada Guru Shin. Atau... ia harus mengatakannya esok hari?

" _Bunny_? Oh Sehun? Sehunna? Kau melamun?"

Sehun segera tersadar saat Luhan mengguncang bahunya pelan agar sadar dengan segala pemikirannya tentang Jongin. Dan sialnya, _mood_ Sehun menjadi buruk setelahnya. Ia malah mengantuk dan memilih untuk tidur. Membiarkan Luhan berkecamuk dengan pemikiran-pemikirannya sendiri.

.

.

Menghela nafas lagi. Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya Jongin menghela nafasnya hari ini. Dan semua helaan nafas itu munculnya dari orang yang sama, yaitu Oh Sehun –yang sangat sialan menurut Jongin.

Jongin sudah mendatangi kamar asrama Sehun dan ternyata tidak ada siapapun di dalam sana.

Kemana sebenarnya Sehun pergi? Kenapa dia tidak ada di sekolah ataupun di kamarnya? Apa Sehun sudah pindah sekolah? Dan ini semua karenanya?

Jongin menggeram agak keras, berusaha menghilangkan asumsi buruknya tentang tidak adanya Sehun hari ini. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang. Ada perasaan aneh yang menelusup beberapa hari ini tanpa melihat Sehun dari dekat.

Bahkan biasanya ia bisa mengecupi Sehun tanpa ada penolakan.

Jongin terkekeh mengingatnya. Bagaimana Sehun yang selalu saja pasrah saat ia berhasil menyentuhnya. Oh, ia bahkan sampai lupa kalau ia belum tidur dengan gadis lain sama sekali sejak hari dimana Sehun pingsan. Kecuali berciuman. Itu tidak termasuk.

Hari terakhir ia berciuman dengan gadis lain pun sudah lumayan lama. Yaitu sejak pagi saat ia mengecup bibir Sehun dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Uh. Sepertinya Kim Jongin sudah mulai berubah, hm..

Jongin sepertinya memang akan gila – atau memang sudah benar-benar gila. Yang ia pikirkan sekarang adalah, bagaimana caranya mendekati Oh Sehun yang sangat susah bahkan untuk diajak bicara. Sedangkan ia sendiri sudah memberi kesan buruk sejak awal pertemuan mereka.

Apa Jongin harus bersikap manis? Eww, itu bukan gayanya sama sekali.

Jongin menghela nafas lagi –uh _yeah_ , ia sudah bosan melakukan hal itu. Biarlah ia menjadi dirinya sendiri saja. Menjadi romantis sangat-sangatlah bukan gayanya. Dan sepertinya, itu juga berlaku untuk Sehun yang sangat terlihat kalau dia juga seorang yang _hopeless romantic_.

Jongin juga tidak bisa menghubungi Sehun. Bodohnya ia yang tidak pernah meminta nomor ponselnya. Sial.

.

.

Sudah hampir seminggu, dan Jongin belum juga bertemu Sehun. Anehnya, guru di sekolahnya pun tidak ada yang membahas mengenai Sehun. Termasuk teman Sehun yang bernama Baekhyun itu.

Ia sudah menanyakan keberadaan Sehun pada Baekhyun. Tapi yang ia dapatkan malah makian dan tatapan tajam dari makhluk pendek itu.

Begini katanya...

 _"_ _Mau apa kau mencari Sehun? Jangan berani-berani ya mendekatinya, dasar brengsek. Kau pasti hanya ingin mendapatkan tubuh Sehun saja. Kalau kau masih mendekati Sehun lagi, lihat saja. Aku akan menggigitmu!"_

Cih. Aneh sekali kan teman Sehun yang itu. Berusaha terlihat garang, padahal ia tidak mungkin takut dengan ancaman kecil seperti itu.

Tapi ada satu hal yang Jongin pikirkan dari kata-kata Baekhyun selanjutnya. Yaitu, _"Asal kau tahu saja, bodoh. Sehun itu tidak menyukai tipe-tipe pemberontak sepertimu, bertingkah sok dan seorang player, dia itu tidak pernah menyukai anak-anak pembuat masalah sepertimu. Jadi jangan banyak berharap."_

Jongin menghela nafas lelah.

Apa Sehun memang benar-benar sudah pindah dari asrama ini? Atau malah jangan-jangan Sehun pindah ke sekolah lain, dan itu karenanya? Karena ia yang mengganggu Sehun setiap hari?

Yang benar saja...

"Kau kenapa? Semakin terlihat seperti orang yang tidak waras."

Jongin menoleh, mendapatkan Jongdae yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan wajah yang lemas.

"Kris juga sama denganmu. Aku heran dengan kalian, beberapa hari ini kalian seperti orang gila yang kurang makan."

Yeah, Jongin tahu penyebabnya. Itu pasti karena masa lalu Kris yang kembali lagi ke Korea dan pasti mereka sudah bertemu. Tapi ia juga yakin Kris belum mengatakan apa-apa pada mantan kekasihnya itu. Kalau sudah, Kris tidak akan terlihat kacau seperti dirinya.

"Masih belum ada kabar tentang mainanmu itu? Kau sudah memastikan perasaanmu?"

"Jangan sebut dia mainan. Dia bukan mainanku lagi." Bukannya menjawab, Jongin malah menatap tajam Jongdae. Sedangkan yang ditatap tajam hanya memperlihatkan wajah biasa sajanya.

"Jadi kau sudah memastikannya ya? Benar-benar jatuh cinta rupanya.."

Jongdae mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, tidak berani menatap mata Jongin yang semakin menajam.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku jatuh cinta?" Benar kan, kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Jongin sudah terlanjur sinis, dan Jongdae menyesal tidak mengingat tempramen Jongin yang sulit dikendalikan.

"Tidak ada. Hanya.. semoga kau tidak mempermainkannya saja."

Mata Jongin mengecil. Ia sudah bisa mengendalikan perasaannya sekarang. Ia menatap gedung asrama di seberang sana dengan sendu, "Mendapatkannya begitu sulit. Mana bisa aku mempermainkannya. Sebelum itu terjadi saja, aku yang harus rela kalah. Bukan dia yang terperangkap."

Jongdae memandang Jongin lama, merasa Jongin sedikit memiliki perubahan karena Sehun. Jongdae tersenyum. Baguslah, Jongin sudah mulai bisa berusaha untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Walaupun Jongdae dan Jongin sering sekali bertengkar. Sebenarnya mereka sudah saling menyayangi seperti saudara betulan. Begitu juga Kris yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai kakak tertua.

Mereka tidak pernah bisa bermusuhan lebih dari dua hari. Tidak bisa.

.

.

"Terimakasih ya _hyung_ sudah mengantarkan aku sampai ke asrama. Aku tidak percaya akan kembali kesini."

Sehun bergumam di kalimat terakhirnya. Tapi sayangnya, Luhan mendengarnya. Membuatnya mengernyit bingung kenapa Sehun terdengar seperti tidak ingin kembali ke asrama sekolahnya.

"Kau tidak ingin tinggal di asrama? Kau bisa tinggal dengan _hyung_ , Hun." Ucap Luhan perhatian.

Sehun menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa, hyung. Hyung lebih baik pulang sekarang..."

Luhan mengangguki ucapan Sehun, ia juga terlalu lelah setelah perjalanan panjang mereka, "Baiklah. Kau juga sebaiknya setelah ini langsung istirahat."

Sehun mengangguk sekali lagi, lalu mulai melihati Luhan yang sedang menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan dengan perlahan menghilang di tikungan di depan Sehun.

Sehun berjalan dengan tas yang berada di punggungnya, badannya terasa lelah sekali. Dan ia butuh istirahat. Ia juga perlu melupakan semua pemikiran-pemikiran yang berkecamuk dari lima hari yang lalu saat ia pertama bertemu dengan Luhan lagi.

Pemikiran-pemikiran mengenai satu orang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin.

Yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus memikirkan pemuda itu.

Baru saja Sehun akan memasukan kunci kedalam lubang kunci pintunya. Tapi saat tangannya tidak sengaja memutar knop, pintunya terbuka.

Dengan heran, Sehun masuk kedalam kamarnya. Tidak ada siapapun disana, tapi kenapa pintunya tidak terkunci. Seingatnya sebelum ia pergi, ia sudah mengunci pintunya. Apa pintunya rusak?

Sehun akan memikirkan itu besok. Ia yakin tidak akan ada yang akan berbuat jahat disini. Mungkin ia bisa menghubungi tukang kunci keesokan harinya.

Dengan cepat, Sehun melepaskan tas punggungnya dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya. Kasur ini berbeda dengan yang ada di rumah orangtuanya. Tapi kenapa ada yang aneh...

Sehun menghirup dalam bau yang menguar dari bantalnya –tidak, tepatnya dari tempat tidurnya. Kenapa bisa ada bau Jongin disini? Apa lagi-lagi ini hanya fantasinya saja?

Sehun memejamkan mata, berusaha tertidur dengan banyak bau badan Jongin yang masuk ke dalam indera penciumnya. Ia merasa nyaman. Aroma ini menenangkan sekali. Dan semakin membuatnya teringat dengan si brengsek itu.

Bayangan-bayangan di kepala Sehun seketika memudar saat merasakan ranjangnya bergerak. Bukan, maksudnya, kasurnya saja. Sehun berubah khawatir, takut ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamarnya dan mencelakainya –lupakan tentang tidak akan ada yang akan berbuat jahat.

Sehun dengan cepat membuka matanya. Tapi yang di dapatinya adalah wajah Jongin yang berada diatasnya, dan hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dengan wajahnya. Badannya diperangkap oleh Jongin dibawah lelaki itu. Mengurungnya dengan kedua lengannya berada di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Sehun.

Ia bisa merasakan mata cokelat Jongin yang sedang memandangnya dalam. Seakan-akan mengatakan sesuatu yang hanya bisa dilihat dari tatapan mata. Sehun membalas tatapan itu, membuatnya ingin terjatuh ke manik hazel itu.

Apa ini lagi-lagi hanya ilusi karena ia kelelahan? Kalaupun iya, Sehun harap ia bisa segera tidur dan tidak berpikiran macam-macam lagi.

Tapi ia menyadari satu hal. Dengan jarak sedekat ini, kalau ini memang hanya bayangan, kenapa Sehun bisa mencium kalau bau dari tempat tidurnya semakin menguat saja. Seolah-olah memang Jongin ada disini.

"Oh Sehun."

Dan suara berat dan dalam itu menyadarkan Sehun kalau ini sama sekali bukan bayangannya saja. Ini nyata. Semakin nyata saat Sehun merasa Jongin yang memeluk tubuhnya dan menempelkan tubuh mereka sampai tidak ada jarak lagi.

Jongin menenggelamkan kepalanya ke leher Sehun, membuatnya bisa merasakan hangat nafas Jongin menerpa kulit leher Sehun yang sensitif.

Sehun memejamkan mata erat-erat, meresapi kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang saat ini tengah ia rasakan. Jongin benar ada disini.

"Kau benar Oh Sehun." Jongin mulai meracau di lehernya, "Aku kira kau benar-benar pergi dari sini karena aku. Aku kira kau benar-benar tidak menyukaiku dan pergi. Sekarang lebih baik, karena kau ada disini. Kau membenciku juga tidak masalah." Ucapnya panjang lebar.

Sehun hampir tertidur, tapi ia masih bisa mendengar ucapan-ucapan aneh Jongin. Dan jika saja ia tidak merasakan kalau lama-kelamaan badan Jongin terasa berat. Jadi ia menyuruh Jongin turun dari badannya.

Tapi bukannya menurut, laki-laki itu malah memberikan beberapa kecupan-kecupan kecil di lehernya. Ia bisa merasa lehernya terkena sesuatu yang basah dan lembab, yang ternyata adalah bibir Jongin.

Lalu Sehun juga bisa merasakan Jongin yang menghirup dalam leher Sehun, sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk berbaring disebelahnya.

Ia yang sudah cukup mengantuk memilih untuk tidak terlalu peduli –walau kenyataannya ia lebih dari peduli.

Sehun memiringkan badannya, membuka kedua matanya yang langsung berhadapan lagi dengan manik mahoni itu. Jongin juga sedang menatapnya intens. Dengan senyum tipis yang hanya akan terlihat dari jarak Sehun ini saja.

Yang Sehun bingungkan adalah, kenapa Jongin menjadi sediam ini dan tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Tidak. Itu tidak berarti ia senang diperlakukan seperti sebelumnya oleh Jongin. Ia hanya terlalu bingung, juga, penasaran.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya juga diluar kendalinya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia malah mendekatkan dirinya ke Jongin dan memeluk Jongin seperti memeluk boneka lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Jongin, dan mulai beralih ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Jongin memandangi Sehun yang terlihat begitu damai. Ia sudah benar-benar merindukan wajah ini. Dan mendapati Sehun yang memeluknya seperti tadi membuatnya terkejut juga senang. Tentu saja ia senang, dan membalasnya dengan senang hati pula.

Jongin menyingkirkan anak rambut yang jatuh ke wajah Sehun. Menundukkan wajahnya, lalu mencium kening Sehun, turun ke kedua kelopak mata Sehun yang tertutup, semakin turun ke hidung mancungnya, ke kedua pipinya yang masih terlihat menggemaskan, dan yang terakhir mengecup bibir Sehun, sedikit melumatnya pelan.

"Hanya biarkan seperti ini malam ini saja." Gumamnya lirih. Lalu menyusul Sehun untuk tenggelam dalam mimpi.

Tidak menyadari kalau sebenarnya Sehun juga terbangun sejak Jongin mengecup kedua matanya. Tanpa sadar, Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin dan kembali menidurkan dirinya, dengan pelukan nyaman Jongin.

.

.

Jongin terbangun di tengah malam, karena Sehun yang bergerak-gerak tak tenang. Ia baru tahu kalau Sehun tidur seperti ini. Ugh.

Ia menunggu beberapa saat sampai Sehun tenang, lalu mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi, sayang sekali, begitu ia akan memejamkan mata, Sehun bergerak lagi dengan tiba-tiba. Memeluknya dengan lebih erat –oh, bukan hanya itu...

Sehun juga menggesekkan pahanya dengan milik Jongin. Gyaah. Jongin mengerang dalam hati. Kenapa Sehun bisa kacau seperti ini kalau tidur malam.

Jongin, kau harus bisa menahan dirimu. Tahan. Oh, tidak. Jangan lihat wajah itu. Jangan lihat bibirnya!

Jongin menggigit bibirnya, merasakan ereksinya sudah semakin parah.

Mungkin sedikit menyentuh tidak apa kan...? Tanyanya bimbang dalam hati.

Jongin dengan perlahan menggerakkan tangannya mendekat ke Sehun. Mengelus dada yang bergerak naik turun teratur itu dengan pelan. Membuka beberapa kancing atas kemeja yang Sehun pakai –oh, ia baru ingat kalau Sehun masih memakai kemeja.

Dan akhirnya Jongin mendapatkannya. Ia mengelus dada Sehun yang sekarang bisa ia rasakan karena tidak ada penghalang lagi. Dengan lembut mengusap nipple Sehun, lalu mencubitnya pelan. Membuat Sehun mendesah pelan dalam tidurnya.

"Ngh, Jong."

Jongin diam. Tangannya tidak lagi bergerak mengusap. Malah, ia kini melepaskan tangannya dari sana dan kembali mengancingkan lagi kemeja Sehun dengan cepat, takut Sehun akan terbangun.

'Shit. Sehun, kau mendesahkan namaku dalam tidurmu.' Dan cukup, Jongin tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Ia dengan perlahan dan tanpa suara bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Menyalakan keran untuk meredam suara –ia yakin Sehun tidak akan bangun karena ini. Dan berusaha untuk menidurkan si kecil di bawah sana.

Sial. Ia harus melakukan itu dengan tangannya sendiri lagi? Demi apapun ia baru melakukan solo dua kali, termasuk yang satu ini. Dan keduanya karena Oh Sehun.

.

.

* * *

TBC

* * *

 **A/N** : Bersambung. Yeah! :D

Maaf kalo bersambungnya pas gak tepat gitu. Maaf juga kalo masih belum keliatan momentnya, karena emang belum mau bikin mereka lovey dovey :D

Ini aja si Jongin lagi beruntung aja, pas si Sehun lagi capek-capeknya pulang dari liburan. Terus kebetulan juga si Sehun 'agak' kangen Jongin. Ahaha.

Terus entah kenapa saya pikir si Jongin malah kaya OOC gitu. Out banget dari karakter awalnya dia yang bad, bastard, dumbass lol :D

Aslinya sih masih, tapi masa sampe akhir dia gituin Sehun mulu. Kan kasian Sehunnya kalo Cuma mau dijadiin pelampiasan napsu doang /meh/. Usahanya si Jongin juga yang harus bisa menahan napsu biar bisa deket sama Sehun.

Tapi saya usahain karakternya gak bener-bener ilang kok. Apalagi Sehun yang nanti bakal tetep saya buat tsundere :D ngomong nggak, padahal dalam hati dia suka /laah? -_-

Ntar adegan gitugitunya pas mereka udah resmi aja ya. Aneh rasanya kalo dibuat pas mereka masih kaya gini. Grepe grepe dulu aja wkwk. Kasian tuh si Jongin, main sendirian. Kalian bantuin gih /LOL/ xD

Oke abaikan yang itu...

Makasih buat yang udah mau capek-capek review chapter kemarin yang sebenernya aneh gitu. Pointless banget lah ya. Tapi tetep, makasih udah review :))

Yang jawab Luhan. Bener. Yang jawab Luhan sama Kris, juga bener. Saya gak mau nutupin dan sok misterius, soalnya ya emang udah ketebak xD gak ada karakter lain sih yang cocok buat ini.. jadi maaf kalau gak suka sama couplenya ^^

 **NB** : Buat yang besok ujian kaya saya, semangat! :^)

* * *

 **Thanks To :**

auliavp ; Nagisa Kitagawa ; GaemGyu92 ; ooh ; umaelf936 ; yeon1411 ; OhstupidSehun ; YunYuliHun ; Sekar Amalia ; Kim Sohyun ; kjinftosh ; Octa918 ; sayakanoicinoe ; exobabyyhun ; KimKaihun8894 ; Lucky8894 ; JongOdult ; Kim Kai ; ; Oh Yuugi ; utsukushii02 ; ; Guest ; kenlee1412 ; ohhanniehunnie ; Jongin's Grape ; ; xohunte ; Kimoh1412 ; exolweareone9400 ; kaihunn ; Zelobysehuna ; vitangeflower ; yunacho90 ; Seyeollie ; amiikim28 ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Passionate Pleasure

Chapter 9

.

.

Sehun menggeliat pelan, merasakan badannya sudah terasa lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan sayunya. Tapi, lama kelamaan Sehun merasa ada yang aneh.

Memang ada yang aneh.

Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang berat diatas perutnya. Bukan hanya itu. Ia juga merasakan ada nafas yang berhembus pelan di lehernya. Terasa hangat.

Dengan perlahan, Sehun menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan. Matanya sedikit membesar saat mendapati Jongin ada disana dengan mata yang masih terpejam pulas. Beberapa detik kemudian, mimik wajahnya mulai menenang.

Sehun berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam. Ia lelah sehabis pulang liburan dengan Luhan hyung. Lalu tiba-tiba saja ada Jongin di kamarnya. Dan itu bukan mimpi.

Lalu––

Sehun menoleh kesamping saat mendengar suara dengungan dari Jongin, "Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Jongin saat sudah membuka matanya.

Sehun mengerjap lagi. Kali ini terasa aneh. Mereka terlalu dekat. Bahkan terlalu intim. Rasanya Sehun ingin menjauhkan kepalanya jauh-jauh dan menendang Jongin untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

Dan Sehun melihatnya lagi. Seringai di bibir tebal itu. Seringaian yang menandakan suatu bahaya bagi Sehun.

Benar saja. Sehun ingin menonjok Jongin tepat di wajah saat itu. Karena dengan seenaknya tangannya itu mengelus bagian perut datar Sehun. Entah sejak kapan tangan Jongin menyelinap masuk ke dalam bajunya.

"Selamat pagi."

Sehun yang kesadarannya sudah kembali segera menepis tangan Jongin dari sana sebelum tangan itu merambat ke bagian yang lain. Ia juga tidak membalas sapaan Jongin barusan dan malah ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Sebelum tangan Jongin menarik lagi pergelangan tangannya, hingga ia kembali terjatuh ke atas tempat tidur. Bedanya, ia hanya jatuh terduduk. Dan yang membuatnya ingin lebih memukul Jongin saat itu juga adalah Jongin yang saat ini sedang melumat bibirnya.

Hanya sebentar.

Setelahnya, Jongin melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, juga tangan Sehun. Anehnya, Sehun malah tidak beranjak dari sana sedikitpun. Sehun merasakan suatu perasaan aneh saat Jongin melepaskan bibirnya dari atas bibir Sehun. Seperti ada yang hilang.

Sehun mendesah pelan. Sangat pelan. Jongin tidak akan mendengar desahan penuh kekecewaan itu. Karena Jongin sudah kembali memeluk guling dan melanjutkan tidurnya diatas kasur Sehun.

Sehun berdiri dan mengambil handuk dari gantungannya. Ingin sekali mandi dan menyegarkan tubuhnya. Ia butuh air dingin.

.

.

Jongin bersyukur hari ini libur. Jadi ia tidak perlu berangkat ke sekolah. Ia hanya perlu tidur dan tidur sepanjang hari. Tapi itu rencananya sebelumnya. Ia merubah rencananya.

Rencananya saat ini adalah bermesraan dengan Oh Sehun.

Sehun sendiri baru keluar dari kamar mandi beberapa saat lalu. Saat ini Sehun sedang menonton film di sebelah tempat tidur.

Jongin tiba-tiba saja berdiri dan memeluk Sehun dari samping. Membuat Sehun memberontak kecil.

"Lepaskan Kim Jongin.." Desis Sehun.

Bukannya melepaskan, Jongin malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tidak peduli kalau ia sama sekali belum mandi dan masih bau keringat karena bekasnya semalam ––saat ia melakukan solo.

"Kau menggodaku huh?" Tanya Jongin seduktif di telinga kiri Sehun. Sehun sendiri meremang mendengar suara berat Jongin berbisik di telinganya.

Jongin tersenyum miring ketika mengetahui kalau tubuh Sehun sedikit menegang dalam pelukannya.

Jongin benar-benar jadi tidak kuat melihat Sehun yang seperti ini. Tidak disangka ia akan benar-benar menyukai Sehun dan membuatnya berubah haluan, dari straight menjadi uhm, gay.

Jongin merutuki Sehun yang terus-terusan menggodanya tanpa sadar. Anak itu tidak ingin disentuh, tapi dia sendiri yang memancing Jongin.

Lihat saja baju yang dikenakan Sehun sekarang. Sweater berwarna putih panjang ––bahkan melewati jari-jarinya, hanya ujungnya saja yang terlihat. Dan juga celana pendek santai selutut.

"Kau sengaja memakai baju yang kebesaran, huh?" Ucap Jongin lagi pelan, kali ini kepalanya ia letakkan di bahu Sehun. Mengirup bau badan Sehun yang sehabis mandi, "Sabunmu wangi. Atau, memang badanmu wangi?"

Sehun menggeram pelan. Jongin terkekeh mendengarnya. Itu pertama kali Jongin mendengar Sehun menggeram seperti itu. Biasanya anak itu hanya akan diam dan menampangkan wajah dinginnya saja. Dan Jongin yakini, kalau sudah seperti ini, pasti Sehun sudah sangat jengkel.

Jongin mengangkat tubuh Sehun dengan tiba-tiba, membuat Sehun berjengit dan sedikit meronta, "Kau melakukan apa, Kim Jongin?" Desis Sehun lagi.

Sekarang Sehun sudah berhadap-hadapan dengan Jongin sepenuhnya. Dan jarak antara mereka juga sangat dekat. Sehun diam. Menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin selanjutnya. Dan melihat seringai Jongin, Sehun tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tangan Jongin melingkari tubuh Sehun, menautkan jari-jarinya di belakang pinggang Sehun.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sehun. Melihat Sehun tidak terlalu berontak membuatnya sedikit senang, apalagi wajah Sehun yang sedikit memperlihatkan semburat merah. Tapi tetap saja, Sehun itu _flat_. Wajahnya bisa begitu tidak ada ekspresi.

Giliran Jongin yang menggeram. Kenapa sepertinya akan jadi sangat sulit sekali mendapatkan Sehun. Sehun bahkan tidak mengizinkannya untuk mengenal Sehun lebih dekat lagi. Yang Jongin ketahui tentang Sehun? Sepertinya minim sekali. Atau bahkan, tidak ada.

Jongin meraup bibir Sehun sambil menutup matanya. Meresapi bagaimana lembutnya bibir Sehun yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya itu, bahkan sejak pertama Jongin ingin mempermainkan Sehun.

Jongin hanya melumatnya pelan. Tidak terburu-buru juga tidak lama. Hanya sebentar. Dan sentuhan terakhir bibirnya diatas bibir Sehun adalah dengan menarik belahan bibir bawah Sehun dengan belahan bibirnya sendiri, lalu menjilatnya pelan.

Jongin membuka matanya, dan terkejut mendapati Sehun yang ternyata sedang memandanginya. Apa Sehun tidak menutup matanya?

"Mau pergi keluar hari ini?"

Dan dengan tiba-tiba pula, kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Jongin.

.

.

Ini adalah hari libur yang jarang sekali. Karena sekolah mereka hanya memperbolehkan murid-muridnya untuk keluar di hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Tapi hari ini berbeda, ini hari Jumat. Free Day istilahnya. Biasanya tiap tiga bulan sekali memang akan ada hari lain selain Sabtu dan Minggu, dimana mereka boleh pergi sesuka mereka.

Menjadi hari yang paling menyenangkan bagi yang bisa keluar.

Dan hari ini, adalah kali pertama Sehun pergi dari asrama untuk bermain bersama murid sekolahnya sendiri––sebenarnya hanya satu orang.

Dan itu cukup membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang baru melewati gerbang asrama menjadi heran. Sehun memakai pakaian yang cukup rapi dan keren, membuat mereka berasumsi kalau Sehun akan pergi. Ditambah lagi, Sehun tidak hanya sendiri, tapi bersama dengan seseorang––Jongin.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu."

Sehun mulai sedikit risih diperhatikan dengan intens oleh Baekhyun. Sehun memang sudah ingin membuka dirinya untuk Baekhyun. Sedikit membuat Chanyeol terperangah, karena melihat Sehun berbicara sesantai itu.

"Kau akan pergi kemana dengannya?" Tanya Baekhyun sinis sambil mengedikkan dagunya pada Jongin.

Sedangkan Jongin, hanya berdiri dengan angkuh. Tidak terlalu memperdulikan ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

Banyak gadis-gadis yang mulai memperhatikan Jongin. Karena banyak dari mereka yang tahu kalau Jongin adalah player, sebagian dari mereka––yang kemungkinan adalah whore mulai menggoda Jongin dari jauh.

Anehnya, Jongin tak mau peduli dan hanya menatap mereka datar. Tapi, itu malah diartikan salah oleh Baekhyun yang melihat.

"Lihat saja, dia seperti _whore attention_." Jongin mulai tidak terima dengan perkataan Baekhyun, kenapa teman Sehun ini begitu peduli dengan hubungannya dengan Sehun? Dan apa itu tadi, _whore attention_? Dia tidak seperti itu, bitch.

Sehun sedikit melirik Jongin yang sudah mulai emosi dengan wajah datarnya. Sehun berusaha untuk tersenyum tipis pada Baekhyun.

"Dia memang seperti itu kan. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau lebih baik pergi sebelum err, temanmu itu bosan."

Reflek Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat. Seperti seorang idiot, "Aku tidak bosan!" Bantahnya cepat.

Sehun bisa melihat Baekhyun yang menghela nafasnya, lalu Baekhyun mulai berpamitan pada Sehun sambil mengatakan kata 'Baiklah'. Sebelumnya, Baekhyun bahkan sempat menatap tajam Jongin. Mungkin Baekhyun takut Sehun akan diapa-apakan, karena Baekhyun sudah memergoki Jongin beberapa kali.

Setelah duo idiot itu pergi. Jongin mendekatkan dirinya pada Sehun dan berkata, "Apa maksudnya 'dia memang seperti itu kan.'? Kau mau mengatakan apa dengan kalimat itu, hum?"

Sehun tidak menjawab, dan hanya menatap Jongin datar, "Kau mau mengajakku kemana?"

Dan Jongin menghela nafasnya kasar saat itu juga.

.

.

Jongin menggeram sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa rencananya malah berjalan tidak lancar begini. Berniat mengajak Sehun pergi ke taman bermain, tapi pemuda pucat itu tidak mau menaiki wahana apapun. Apa Jongin salah membawa Sehun?

"Kau tidak suka berada disini? Kalau kau tidak suka, kita bisa pergi." Ucap Jongin final.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada Jongin, memandang lelaki tan itu sambil menggigit bibirnya, seperti ingin berbicara sesuatu yapi takut untuk mengatakannya.

Dan Jongin menikmati ekspresi itu. Salah satu ekspresi yang tidak pernah Jongin lihat juga. Ah, Jongin harus sering-sering memancing Sehun untuk mengeluarkan mimik wajah.

Sehun sendiri masih menggesek-gesekkan kepalan tangannya dengan gugup. Bingung, apa ia harus mengatakannya atau menahannya saja. Sehun tidak mau harga dirinya jatuh di depan Jongin dan karakternya akan keluar.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya agar tidak lagi menatap Jongin. Ia tidak ingin Jongin tahu kalau dirinya sedang menginginkan sesuatu.

Tapi, mata Sehun menangkap sesuatu––tepatnya seseorang yang baru saja lewat di daerah depan sana. Dan ia jelas tau siapa orang itu. Tapi, dia tidak sendirian. Dan Sehun tidak bisa tak terkejut begitu mendapati orang yang sedang bersama kakaknya adalah orang yang ia kenal.

Sehun bergegas mengikuti mereka. Membuat Jongin disebelahnya semakin bingung dan mengikuti Sehun dari belakang. Niatnya untuk bertanya terhenti setelah melihat siapa yang diikuti oleh Sehun.

Jongin membelalakkan matanya. Itu... Kris hyung. Dan, dia juga bersama dengan... apa itu mantan pacar Kris yang sering diceritakan olehnya?

Tapi kenapa Sehun mengikuti mereka. Dan tatapan itu, kenapa wajah Sehun terlihat seperti khawatir, terkejut, bingung, ah entah, Jongin juga sulit mendeskripsikan bagaimana Sehun saat itu.

Jongin sudah berpikiran macam-macam, mengenai Sehun yang menyukai Kris atau apalah itu.

Dan sebelum ia bisa mencegahnya juga, Sehun sudah berlari ke arah Kris dan orang itu. Jongin meneriakkan namanya, membuat kedua orang di depan mereka ikut menoleh. Dan ekspresi terkejut juga tak luput dari wajah Kris dan lelaki di sebelahnya itu.

"Hyung..."

Jongin tidak tahu Sehun memanggil siapa sampai akhirnya salah satu dari mereka maju dan menggenggam erat tangan Sehun.

"Bunny..."

Dan orang itu adalah lelaki yang bersama Kris tadi. Entah kenapa Jongin merasa dada sebelah kirinya sedikit berdenyut ngilu saat Sehun memeluk laki-laki itu dengan erat juga.

.

.

Jongin sedang duduk bersama dengan Kris saat ini. Mereka menunggu dua orang lainnya lagi yang sedang membeli sekotak es krim di seberang sana. Jongin sedikit lega ketika mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau Sehun adalah adik Luhan. Pantas saja aku tertarik saat melihatnya pertama kali."

Dahi Jongin berkerut, "Jangan tertarik padanya lagi, hyung."

Kris terkekeh pelan mendengar Jongin. Sepertinya Jongin serius dengan Sehun, dan sudah tidak memperdulikan orientasi seksualnya lagi. Kris cukup senang mendengarnya. Setidaknya Jongin tidak akan memainkan banyak perasaan orang lagi. Atau setidaknya Jongin tidak akan bermain-main lagi.

"Tenang saja. Ada Luhan disana. Aku tidak mungkin menyukai adik dari kekasihku senidiri kan?"

Jongin dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kris, "Kekasih? Kalian kembali bersatu? Sejak kapan?"

Kadang, Kris juga tidak menyukai sifat Jongin yang selalu saja penasaran dengan apapun dengan cerita Kris. Dan mulai menanyakan banyak pertanyaan. Membuat Kris tidak percaya kalau itu adalah Jongin yang terkenal dingin––walaupun tidak sedingin Sehun.

Kris mulai bercerita tentang bagaimana ia yang bertemu dengan Luhan beberapa hari lalu––ingat, Kris adalah pengurus asrama, dia bisa keluar semaunya tetapi tidak berlebihan. Saat itu ia menggunakan waktunya itu untuk bertemu dengan Luhan.

Dan Luhan mengatakan semuanya. Tentang dia yang waktu itu tidak bisa berpamitan karena ibunya yang memilih untuk pindah keluar negeri setelah bercerai dengan ayahnya––dan ayah Sehun. Lalu saat Luhan mengatakan kalau ia masih mencintai Kris.

Begitulah pertemuan singkat mereka yang akhirnya waktu membiarkan mereka kembali bersama lagi.

"Dan aku harap, kau tidak akan mempermainkan calon adik iparku, Jong. Kau harus mulai belajar tentang ketulusan. Dan berhentilah bermain-main."

Jongin sangat menyukai Kris. Kris adalah salah satu senior, sekaligus sahabatnya yang bisa Jongin percaya. Kris bisa mendengar berbagai ceritanya, dan tidak akan memarahi Jongin kalau ia salah. Cara Kris memarahinya adalah dengan berkata santai seperti tadi.

Tapi walaupun begitu, ucapan Kris memang tidak bisa dibiarkan.

"Tenang saja, hyung. Aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati Sehun."

Kris tersenyum mendengarnya. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, Luhan dan Sehun kembali dengan dua kotak es krim di tangan mereka. Wajah mereka terlihat senang. Dan Jongin sedikit geli dengan ekspresi yang diberikan Sehun.

"Jadi sedari tadi kau menginginkan itu, huh?" Ucap Jongin. Semburat mereah terlihat di pipi Sehun samar, dan Sehun kembali mendatarkan wajahnya lalu duduk di sebelah Jongin––karena Luhan duduk di sebelah Kris, dan meja mereka berhadap-hadapan.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun, dengan seringai nakalnya ia berkata, "Boleh aku meminta es krimmu?"

Sehun hanya meliriknya sebentar sebelum akhirnya kembali menyendoki es krimnya satu sendok penuh dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Tapi sebelum Sehun menelan es krim itu. Kepalanya sudah ditarik Jongin dan mata Sehun membulat disaat Jongin menciumnya.

Jongin menggerakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulut Sehun. Mengambil es krim yang belum mencair dari mulut Sehun lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Sebelumnya, ia sempat melilitkan lidahnya di lidah Sehun.

"Terimakasih. Itu sangat manis."

Jongin menjilat bibirnya sendiri setelah mengatakan hal itu. Dan tanpa ia sadari, dua orang di seberang mereka sudah terlihat akan mengebiri Jongin dan memotong mayatnya hidup-hidup. Kris memandang Jongin ngeri.

"Jangan berbuat mesum pada adikku!" Teriak Luhan keras sambil memukul kepala Jongin dengan sendok.

Jongin meringis. Kris menahan tawanya. Dan Sehun, tanpa bisa ia tahan lagi, memperlihatkan senyum tipisnya, lalu kembali memakan es krim vanilla nya dengan cepat.

.

.

Jongin menggandeng tangan Sehun ketika mereka berjalan pulang menuju asrama. Yang berkulit lebih putih terlihat tidak suka, tapi Jongin tetap saja memegang tangan Sehun dengan erat. Tidak membiarkan tangan itu lepas.

Kris tidak pulang bersama mereka. Karena dia masih mengantar Luhan pulang kerumahnya. Kris membawa mobil _by the way_.

Mungkin hari ini memang tidak terlalu baik untuknya dengan Sehun. Tapi setidaknya Jongin merasa perkembangannya sudah lumayan.

Jongin jadi tahu kalau Sehun ternyata memiliki kakak laki-laki yang juga manis. Jongin jadi tahu kalau ayah dan ibunya pernah bercerai lalu menikah lagi dengan pasangan baru masing-masing. Jongin juga tahu kalau Sehun itu suka dengan es krim.

Terkekeh pelan, Jongin kembali mengingat bagaimana Sehun yang seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi di tahannya. Dan ternyata itu adalah es krim.

Jongin juga jadi lebih banyak tahu hal-hal yang tidak ia ketahui sebelumnya tentang Sehun dari Luhan. Sehun yang menyukai bubble tea, Sehun yang math addicted––terlihat kalau Sehun begiu menguasai matematika.

Jongin masih menggandeng tangan Sehun sampai ke depan kamar mereka berdua. Jongin tidak rela untuk berpisah sebenarnya. Ingin menginap lagi, sepertinya Sehun tidak akan suka. Jadi daripada dirinya membuat Sehun marah, lebih baik ia tidur di kamarnya sendiri saja.

"Terimakasih sudah mau berjalan-jalan denganku."

Ucapnya sambil tersenyum di hadapan Sehun.

Lalu tanpa aba-aba, Jongin tiba-tiba menangkup kedua pipi Sehun dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Sehun mengira kalau Jongin akan menciumnya lagi. Kalau sampai itu terjadi, Sehun benar-benar akan menganggap Jongin raja mesum.

 **Kiss**

Tapi ternyata tidak. Jongin memang mencium Sehun. Tapi bukan di bibir. Jongin mengecupnya di kening. Dan Sehun merasa dadanya berdesir pelan, juga perutnya yang melilit aneh. Sehun tidak tahu kenapa bisa merasakan hal itu.

Yang Sehun tahu, ia hanya merasa nyaman dan... tenang.

"Kau lebih banyak diam semenjak pulang kemarin malam." Jongin memberi sedikit jeda pada ucapannya, tangannya masih bertengger di pipi Sehun. Lalu Jongin melanjutkan, "Aku harap ini bukan karena hal yang waktu itu."

Sehun masih diam. Matanya menatap Jongin yang juga tengah menatapnya dalam, seakan-akan menyelami matanya. Dan Sehun tidak kuat dibuatnya. Sehun tidak ingin terjatuh semakin dalam ke mata Jongin. Sehun tidak mau tersakiti seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Tapi mata itu berkata tulus. Ada sesuatu yang terlihat sungguh-sungguh disana.

"Ternyata begitu sulit ya.." Jongin bergumam pelan, masih sambil menatap Sehun dalam. Sebelum akhirnya menempelkan lagi bibirnya di bibir Sehun sekilas. Dan pergi berlari ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Meninggalkan Sehun yang malah mematung.

Memang mesum. Pikir Sehun.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

 **A/N** : _Hello_ :3 Maaf _super_ telat updatenya TTvTT

Entah kapan gitu, sebenernya saya udah mau update, tapi ternyata modem saya abis TvT gak jadi deh –waktu itu tengah malem, dan saya udah ngebut. Bisa dibayangin gimana keselnya pas tau ternyata modem abis hiks

Tapi ini udah diisi lagi, dan saya bisa _update_. :**

Semoga masih ada yang inget. Saya emang _cliffhanger_ banget. Suka menggantung sana sini -_- jadi sabar ya nunggu cerita saya :"") /ciumsatu-satu/

Mau basa basi dulu deh. Ada yang sering buka wattpad gak disini? Siapa penulis favorit kalian di wattpad? Penulis BL a.k.a bxb a.k.a yaoi tapi ya haha

Kalo saya ngefans banget sama bang Rendi Febrian /jangan-baca-ceritanya-nanti-kalian-gak-kuat/ sama kak kincirmainan :D ada juga heterochromer /yang-ini-baca-aja-dijamin-bikin-perut-menggelinjang/ ada lagi Fandrias94, aaahh.. author favorit saya semua :') yang ceritanya juga gak lanjut lanjut /plakk/ :'D

Oh ya, maaf belum bisa bales review satu-satu lagi. Tapi saya seneng baca review kalian xD lucu lucu gitu :D makasih ya reviewnya /cium-muah-muah/

Maaf juga kalo makin pendek. Saya ngebut nulis ini TTvTT

Sekarang, saya minta reviewnya, boleh? :D

See you next week. Bhay~~


	10. Chapter 10

Passionate Pleasure

Chapter 10

.

.

Jongin tidak ada rencana hari ini. Kemarin ia memang bisa pergi jalan-jalan, dan itu menyenangkan–karena ada Sehun tentunya. Tapi hari ini? Jongin malah ingin merutuki hari libur. Jongin sudah mencoba untuk tidur seharian, tapi ujung-ujungnya hanya tidur sampai siang. Dan Jongin bosan.

Bosan.

Sangat bosan.

Jongin berniat mengambil ponselnya, dan bersamaan dengan itu juga, benda itu berdering menandakan ada yang melakukan panggilan padanya.

Jongin melirik nama yang tertera di layar depan. Mendengus kasar, Jongin menimang, haruskah ia mengangkat teleponnya atau tidak. Jujur saja, ia sedang malas berurusan dengan ayahnya. Tapi dengan sedikit pertimbangan, akhirnya Jongin menekan tombol berwarna hijau itu.

"Hallo?"

 _"_ _Kau dimana?"_

"Dimana lagi kalau bukan asrama?" Jawab Jongin malas.

 _"_ _Pulang ke rumah sekarang. Ada yang ingin Ayah sampaikan."_ Tegas dan menuntut. Itulah yang bisa Jongin dapat dari nada ucapan Ayahnya.

Jongin sebenarnya ingin menolak. Tapi ia tahu Ayahnya akan melakukan sesuatu padanya kalau ia menolak. Jadi dengan terpaksa Jongin mengiyakan, lalu melempar ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur.

Jongin memang tidak ada rencana hari ini. Dan pulang ke rumah juga tidak ada dalam rencananya. Ia memang tidak terlalu senang pulang ke rumah, kalau rumah saja tidak terasa seperti rumah disana.

Jongin cepat-cepat berdiri, mengambil handuk, dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi sebelum Ayahnya itu kembali meneleponnya––atau bahkan menyeretnya dari sini.

.

Selesai mandi, Jongin langsung mengambil jaketnya dan memakai sepatu conversenya. Jongin tidak perlu membawa barang-barang yang banyak, karena di rumah pun sebenarnya masih banyak barang-barang yang ia tinggalkan. Meski faktanya, ia jarang pulang ke rumah.

Jongin membuka pintu lalu berjalan keluar. Saat ia berniat mengunci pintu kamarnya, tiba-tiba saja pintu di sebelahnya terbuka. Menampilkan Sehun yang juga sepertinya akan pergi ke suatu tempat.

Entah kenapa, Sehun masih diam saja di depan pintu kamarnya. Begitu juga dengan Jongin yang malah menggigiti bibirnya. Jongin ingat, seharian ini ia belum bertemu dengan Sehun. Dan rasanya ada yang menggigit kecil hatinya saat melihat Sehun untuk yang pertama kali hari ini.

Ah. Jongin memang sudah dibuat gila.

"Hai." Sapa Jongin masih menatap Sehun. Sedang Sehun sendiri masih tetap mematung di tempatnya. Bahkan Sehun tidak membalas ucapan Jongin, membuat Jongin mendesah lelah.

"Baiklah. Kau akan keluar?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

Kali ini Sehun tidak hanya diam, Sehun membalas pertanyaan Jongin dengan gumaman. Jongin jadi gemas dibuatnya. Kenapa masih ada orang yang bersikap begitu dingin di depan umum, tapi bisa bersikap manja di dalamnya––Jongin ingat bagaimana kedekatan Sehun dan Luhan.

Apa itu artinya Sehun memang tidak ingin membuka dirinya untuk Jongin?

Tsk. Sehun memang sangat sulit di dapatkan. Juga sangat sulit di ajak bicara. Tapi bukan Jongin namanya kalau ia sudah menyerah begitu saja. Rasanya memang sedikit menyakitkan kalau Sehun mengacuhkannya dan tidak menganggapnya. Tapi, itu juga salah satu tantangan untuk Jongin untuk mendapatkan Sehun.

Dan Jongin tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menarik tangan Sehun dan mengatakan padanya kalau ia ingin Sehun bersamanya. Jongin ingin mengajak Sehun pergi dan menggandeng tangannya.

Tapi Jongin tidak juga mengatakan apa-apa. Bahkan saat mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang asrama. Dan ternyata arah mereka berbeda, Jongin ke arah barat sedangkan Sehun ke arah sebaliknya.

Dan begitu mereka sudah berjalan di arah masing-masing. Jongin tiba-tiba saja berbalik dan menarik tangan Sehun untuk berjalan ke arah yang Jongin tuju juga.

Sehun jelas memberontak kuat-kuat, tapi Jongin tidak menggubris. Jongin sudah rindu Sehun. Dan Jongin akan membawa Sehun ke rumahnya juga, tidak perduli apa yang Ayahnya akan katakan nanti. Dimarahi pun sudah biasa.

"Lepaskan! Kau mau membawaku kemana, Jongin!" Sehun tidak berhenti mronta. Sampai akhirnya Jongin menemukan sebuah taksi dan menghentikan taksi itu lalu masuk ke dalam dengan Sehun di sebelahnya.

"Apa-apaan kau!" Marah Sehun saat pergelangannya berhasil dilepaskan.

Jongin hanya tersenyum aneh menanggapi Sehun, "Ikut saja."

"Bukan hanya kau yang memiliki urusan, kau tahu. Aku juga punya." Ucap Sehun lagi dengan nada yang terdengar kesal.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun, lalu meniup-niup wajah Sehun menggoda, "Aku baru kali ini mendengarmu berkata panjang lebar begitu." Lalu menyeringai, "Aku suka."

Sehun hanya diam setelahnya. Dan selama perjalanan itu juga, mereka tidak berbicara apapun. Dengan Jongin yang tersenyum-senyum, dan Sehun yang hanya memandang ke luar jendela.

.

.

Sehun tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana, rencananya pergi ke supermarket gagal karena Jongin. Dan Sehun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengumpati Jongin dalam hati.

Dan ketika Sehun merasakan tangannya digenggam erat oleh Jongin, Sehun tahu kalau mereka sudah sampai di tempat yang dituju oleh Jongin.

Tidak familiar. Itulah yang Sehun pikirkan pertama kali saat melihat sebuah rumah besar di depannya. Hampir mirip dengan rumahnya sendiri. Dan Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa Jongin membawanya ke rumah–yang entah rumah siapa ini.

Masih belum jelas. Dan Sehun tidak mau bertanya lebih lanjut pada Jongin.

Jongin masih menarik tangan Sehun sampai mereka sampai di ruang tengah, yang Sehun asumsikan juga sebagai ruang keluarga. Karena dilihat dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang ini, terlihat sofa yang lumayan panjang dan nyaman, juga ada sebuah televisi LED berlayar lebar di depannya.

Ruangan ini juga cukup luas kalau hanya untuk sebuah ruang tamu. Dan letaknya sudah agak lebih masuk ke dalam. Jadi Sehun yakin ini adalah ruang keluarga.

Sehun melirik Jongin yang terlihat seperti mencari-cari seseorang, tetapi mimik wajah yang ditunjukkan Jongin seperti sedang kesal atau–khawatir? Itu yang dipikirkan Sehun sejenak.

"Kau sudah datang?"

Dan Sehun dikagetkan dengan sebuah suara berat yang khas dari belakang mereka. Jongin menoleh ke belakang, membuat Sehun mau tak mau ikut menoleh. Dan Sehun sedikit terkejut begitu tahu siapa yang membuat suara berat khas tadi.

Begitu pula mimik wajah orang itu, yang sempat berubah saat melihat Sehun.

"Ah, siapa disini. Oh Sehun, benar kan?"

Sehun bergeming. Tetap diam. Tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia tidak terlalu kenal dengan pria paruh baya di depannya, tapi ia sangat yakin kalau pria ini adalah rekan kerja ayahnya. Sehun sering melihatnya datang ke rumah dan berbicara dengan ayahnya di ruang kerja.

"Ayah mengenalnya?" Dan mendapati Jongin memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ayah juga membuatnya kaget. Sehun tidak sampai berpikiran kalau pria itu adalah Ayah Jongin, walaupun dengan jelas Sehun bisa saja curiga kalau ini rumah Jongin, dan tentu sang pemilik adalah orangtua Jongin.

Tapi hal itu tidak sempat terpikir oleh Sehun.

Ayah Jongin yang semula masih berdiri di depan mereka––sepertinya Ayah Jongin baru saja keluar dari pintu di belakang mereka tadi, yang Sehun bahkan tidak sadar kalau ada pintu lain disana––mulai duduk di salah satu sofa disana.

Jongin menarik Sehun untuk duduk di sebelahnya ketika Ayahnya juga memerintahkan untuk duduk. Sepertinya Tuan Kim juga agak curiga dengan Jongin dan Sehun, karena Jongin masih saja memegang erat tangan Sehun.

Sehun sudah mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, tapi Jongin tetap saja tidak ingin melepaskan. Sehun merasa ada yang aneh dengan Jongin. Jongin terlihat lebih khawatir, wajahnya juga sedikit mengeras.

"Jadi ada apa Ayah menyuruhku pulang?"

Ayah Jongin terlihat menimang, dan diam untuk sejenak. Sebelum kemudian memjawab dengan suara yang tegas dan tidak bisa dibantah.

"Ayah berpikir, kalau setelah lulus nanti, Ayah ingin kau pindah ke luar negeri."

Sehun bisa merasakan tangannya yang di genggam semakin erat oleh Jongin. Sehun tidak menyangka ia akan mendengar hal ini secara langsung juga. Sehun juga merasa kalau Jongin sedang menahan emosinya yang bisa saja meledak saat itu.

Dan entah karena reflek atau tidak, Sehun balas mengeratkan genggamannya. Walaupun sejujurnya Sehun sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan keadaan yang sekarang sedang ada di depannya ini. Harusnya Sehun tidak ikut Jongin tadi.

"Apa maksud Ayah?"

Dan tanpa menunggu banyak waktu, Tuan Kim menjawab, "Jika kau masih membuat banyak keonaran dan nilaimu yang menurun, mungkin memang lebih baik kau sekolah di luar negeri."

Sekali lagi. Sehun benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Kenapa juga ia harus berada disini, di antara dua orang pria, yang satu berstatus sebagai ayah, dan yang satu adalah anaknya. Sehun tidak mengerti.

Tapi Sehun juga tidak bisa menyangkal, kalau bukan hanya Jongin saja yang terganggu dengan penuturan Ayahnya itu. Jujur. Sehun merasa sedikit... tidak rela. Tidak terima. Lidahnya terasa gatal ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi tidak bisa. Karena Sehun tahu, ia tidak berhak.

Jongin tidak jua membuka suaranya lagi. Sampai akhirnya, Tuan Kim tiba-tiba saja sudah berjalan ke pintu tempatnya keluar tadi dan hampir saja menghilang di dalam sana. Jongin masih bergeming.

Dengan berani, Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin. Dan tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya saat ternyata Jongin sedang menatapnya sendu. Sehun tahu ada sesuatu dibalik tatapan itu. Tapi Sehun hanya bisa balas menatap Jongin, tanpa ada maksud apa-apa.

Dan secara tiba-tiba, kepala Jongin sudah berada di ceruk leher Sehun sekarang. Memeluk Sehun. Tidak terlalu erat, namun hangat. Sehun tidak berbohong tentang hal itu.

Mereka hanya seperti itu dalam beberapa menit. Setelah Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, dia langsung menarik Sehun berdiri dan membawanya ke kamar Jongin.

"Baiklah. Anggap kau tidak mendengar apapun tadi. Lupakan saja."

Sehun hanya memperhatikan Jongin yang sekarang sedang mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaiannya––mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk Sehun. Karena beberapa detik yang lalu, Jongin menyarankan sebaiknya mereka mandi. Hari mulai menjelang malam dan mereka memang belum membersihkan diri.

Jongin menyerahkan satu pasang kaus dan juga celana pendek pada Sehun. Membuat Sehun menerimanya tanpa memperhatikan terlebih dahulu. Sehun masih belum tahu ingin bicara apa. Jadi ia hanya mengucapkan terimakasih dengan nada yang pelan.

Namun tentu Jongin bisa mendengarnya, "Aku akan mandi di kamar mandi luar. Kau mandi di dalam saja. Kau pasti tahu bagaimana cara menyalakan air hangat kan? Baiklah, aku akan keluar."

Sehun hanya bisa diam, membiarkan Jongin terus bicara tanpa harus tahu apa jawaban Sehun dari pertanyaannya mengenai air hangat. Sehun juga hanya diam saat Jongin berjalan keluar dari kamarnya tanpa menoleh lagi.

Ah, perasaannya lagi-lagi terasa aneh. Kali ini terasa lebih menyiksa.

.

.

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi. Mandi air dingin ternyata tidak buruk. Air dingin itu bisa membuat kepalanya juga menjadi dingin dan lebih tenang dibanding sebelumnya.

Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya pelan. Ingin tahu, apa Sehun sudah memakai bajunya atau belum. Jongin memberi Sehun bajunya yang agak kecil di badannya, mengingat tubuh Sehun yang kurus dan tubuhnya yang sedikit lebih besar.

Tapi yang Jongin temui disana hanyalah kamarnya yang masih kosong. Itu tandanya Sehun masih ada di dalam kamar mandi. Jongin tersenyum miring menyadari Sehun yang mandi sangat lama.

Sambil menunggu Sehun, Jongin berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Jongin membayangkan malam ini ia akan tidur bersama lagi dengan Sehun.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka terlalu sering tidur bersama. Berpelukan. Berciuman. Tapi, tidak ada sesuatu yang jelas diantara mereka.

Memang, hubungan yang jelas itu sama sekali bukan gaya Jongin. Tetapi dengan Sehun, entah kenapa Jongin ingin lebih serius. Dan memang benar juga, kalau ia sebelumnya bukanlah seorang err.. gay. Tapi ia hanya menyukai Sehun, tidak dengan pria lain––ingat, ia bahkan menggigil membayangkan Jongdae telanjang, itu menjijikkan.

Terhanyur dalam pikirannya sendiri. Jongin sampai tidak menyadari kalau Sehun sudah keluar dari kamar mandi. Jongin segera menoleh begitu ia menyadarinya, lalu senyuman miring khasnya itu kembali muncul.

"Sudah selesai mandi, princess?"

 _Damn_. Jongin tidak tahu bagaimana cara Sehun mengontrol wajahnya supaya bisa tetap datar dan tidak merespon ucapan Jongin sama sekali. Sehun juga sulit sekali dibuat merona. Sepertinya, Sehun bukan orang yang suka digombali. Tsk.

Jongin memperhatikan Sehun dari atas ke bawah, lalu kembali lagi ke atas. Ada perasaan aneh yang menghinggap di dadanya saat melihat Sehun yang seperti itu.

Melihat Sehun memakai baju miliknya bukan salah satu bayangannya atau keinginannya. Tapi saat melihatnya langsung seperti ini, membuat sesuatu di dalam rongga dadanya berdesir. Rasanya ingin terus saja melihat Sehun memakai baju-baju miliknya yang lain.

Berbagi kaus yang pernah ia pakai. Dan celana pendek itu bahkan terlihat pas di kaki kecil Sehun.

Jongin tersenyum samar, sebelum akhirnya duduk di tepi ranjang, menghadap ke arah Sehun yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan handuk di atas kepalanya. Rambut itu masih basah, karena masih ada air yang terlihat turun dari sana.

Jongin menggerakkan tangannya, memberi kode pada Sehun agar menghampirinya. Jongin lagi-lagi tersenyu mendapati Sehun yang menurut saja pada Jongin. Apa Jongin pernah bilang kalau ia suka dengan Sehun yang penurut seperti ini? Karena Sehun sangat jarang menurut.

Jongin mendudukkan Sehun di antara kakinya yang ia lebarkan. Jongin mengambil handuk yang masih tersampir manis di leher Sehun, lalu meletakkannya di kepala Sehun. Mengusaknya pelan dengan handuk itu.

Aroma sampo dari rambut Sehun menguar tiap Jongin mengusaknya. Dan tidak tahu sejak kapan, Jongin bisa begitu menyukai aroma dari sampo miliknya sendiri. Aneh rasanya kalau ia bisa tergoda dengan bau miliknya sendiri. _Shit_.

Dan tanpa Jongin bisa kendalikan juga, kepalanya sudah mendekat dan menghirup dalam-dalam rambut Sehun. Lalu perlahan, kepalanya turun hingga ke leher Sehun. Mengecup pelan leher itu. Dalam hati, Jongin terus membisik pada dirinya sendiri agar bisa mengontrol nafsunya.

Tapi setelah beberapa saat, Jongin tidak tahu siapa yang memulai terlebih dulu. Siapa yang pertama memutar tubuh Sehun hingga berhadap-hadapan dengan Jongin. Dan siapa yang pertama kali saling mendekatkan wajah hingga saat ini mereka sudah saling mengecup bibir satu sama lain.

Jongin merasa seperti terserang suatu penyakit yang aneh. Berlebihan mungkin. Tapi memang begitu rasanya. Disaat ia sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa perutnya bisa terasa seperti disini penuh oleh serangga-serangga kecil menggelikan. Tapi ia bisa menyukai rasa geli itu.

Jongin juga tidak bisa menjabarkan dengan kata-kata yang cukup bagaimana Sehun mau membalas ciumannya kali ini. Biasanya, hanya Jongin yang bergerak. Tapi sekarang, Sehun bahkan ikut melumat bibir atasnya dan bergantian dengan bibir bawahnya.

Jongin merapatkan tubuh mereka hingga kini Sehun sudah duduk di atas paha Jongin dan tangannya melingkar di leher Jongin. Posisi Sehun yang berada sedikit di atas Jongin membuat Jongin lebih mudah untuk melancarkan aksinya.

Jongin tidak bisa berhenti untuk merasakan bibir tipis merah Sehun. Ia menggigit pelan bibir bawah Sehun, membuat Sehun mengerang pelan. Jongin sudah lama tidak mndengar suara desahan dan erangan Sehun.

Sial. Sial. Jongin terus merutuk dalam hati. Bagaimana Sehun bisa semenggoda ini malam ini?

"Eungh.."

Suara itu terdengar lagi. Membuat Jongin melahap bibir Sehun lebih kasar. Sesuatu di balik celana trainingnya pun mulai naik ke atas. Jongin menggeram pelan dalam ciuman mereka. Sialan. Hanya begini saja, junior kecilnya sudah bisa dibuat terbangun.

Jongin mengelus punggung belakang Sehun, naik turun. Begitu terus sampai akhirnya berhenti di pinggang Sehun, Jongin meremasnya pelan. Sehun berjengit sedikit karena remasan itu. Lenguhan pelan juga terdengar di indera Jongin.

Merasa kekurangan oksigen. Jongin melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Sehun. Dengan perlahan, mulai membuka mata yang sebelumnya tertutup rapat. Tangannya naik ke atas, ke bagian belakang kepala Sehun. Lalu menariknya mendekat, menempelkan dahi mereka berdua.

Bibir Sehun terlihat bengkak dan berwarna merah. Yang Jongin yakini, bibirnya juga sama bengkaknya dengan milik Sehun.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat lebih dari ini. Aku tidak akan memaksamu."

Suara berat Jongin terdengar seperti bisikan pelan di telinga Sehun.

Tangan Sehun sendiri masih berada di leher Jongin, bahkan semakin mengerat. Dan meskipun wajahnya masih terlihat datar, namun kesan dingin dari laki-laki itu sudah menghilang. Digantikan dengan sesuatu yang Jongin sendiri sulit menjelaskan, namun ia tahu tatapan Sehun padanya... berbeda.

"Jangan pergi."

Dan ucapan yang keluar dari bibir itu membuat Jongin tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya lagi, dan terkunci dalam mata cokelat milik Sehun. Jongin juga bisa merasakan tangan Sehun yang mengerat di belakang lehernya.

"Tidak akan."

Dan tanpa bisa dicegah lagi. Jongin kembali meraup bibir ranum itu lagi, mengecupnya berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya menyelipkan lagi bibirnya diantara bibir kecil Sehun.

Sambil terus berciuman. Jongin membalik tubuh mereka, dan membaringkan Sehun di atas tempat tidur, dengan ia diatasnya. Masih berciuman lembut. Jongin melupakan sejenak sesuatu yang sudah bangun di antara selangkangannya. Jongin tentu tidak mau merusak momen mereka malam ini.

Tentu saja. Ini kejadian langka. Jongin juga tidak bisa menahan senyuman di bibirnya. Yang kali ini memang senyuman yang tulus. Bukan seringai atau senyuman yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

Dan Jongin meralat ucapannya mengenai hari ini yang membosankan.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

 **A/N** : Hello everybadeh~ Sorry for late update TvT

Saya mulai sibuk sama les sekolah, susah ngambil waktu buat ngetik :D

Tapi nih, saya kasih chapter 10. Maaf kalau kurang sreg, maaf juga kalau karakternya makin kacau. Duh. Susah banget bikin karakter tsundere ternyata ya TvT

Saya gak tau mau nulis gimana lagi :D Errmm.. Pokoknya, jangan lupa review :D

Thankyou ^^

Maaf lagi, belum bisa balas review satu-satu. Nanti kalau ada waktu, saya balas lewat PM ^^

Bhay~


	11. Chapter 11

Passionate Pleasure

Chapter 11

.

.

Sehun terbangun di tengah malam. Biasanya dia memang seperti ini, hanya untuk mengambil minum, lalu kembali melanjutkan tidurnya. Tapi kali ini Sehun tidak menemukan apapun di nakas di dekatnya, jadi Sehun harus turun dari tempat tidur Jongin lalu pergi ke dapur.

Sekilas, Sehun melirik Jongin yang masih tidur dengan pulasnya. Wajahnya hampir saja merona saat mengingat kejadian semalam. Itu sangatlah memalukan baginya. Ditambah lagi, Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata yang seharusnya tidak ia ucapkan.

Sehun menghembuskan nafas pelan. Biarlah ia menghadapi Jongin besok saja. Semakin ia memikirkannya semakin ia merasa malu.

Sehun mengambil gelas yang tergantung di lemari penyimpanan, lalu mulai mengisi penuh gelasnya dengan air putih. Sehun meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi, belum habis air di dalam gelasnya, Sehun dikagetkan dengan kedatangan seseorang.

Langsung saja ia menurunkan gelasnya dan memegangnya di tangan saja. Sedikit menunduk pada sang pemilik rumah, yang sepertinya juga terbangun––atau malah belum tidur sama sekali.

Sehun hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya saat ayah Jongin mulai menuang air ke dalam gelas. Dan setelahnya, kata-kata itu muncul dari bibir tuan Kim. Membuat Sehun hanya semakin terdiam di tempat.

Sehun menatap tuan Kim dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, "Apa maksudnya?"

Sehun sempat melihat tuan Kim tersenyum kecil, "Aku tahu Jongin menyukaimu." Jeda sebentar, dan Sehun hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi lain, "Mungkin, kau juga menyukai anakku."

"Anda tenang saja. Aku tidak menyukai Jongin." Potong Sehun cepat. Ia tidak mau terjadi hal yang tidak mengenakkan disini.

Sehun baru akan berjalan kembali ke kamar setelah sebelumnya menunduk lagi pada tuan Kim untuk pamit. Tapi baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, tuan Kim kembali mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Aku tidak akan melarang hubungan kalian. Aku menyayangi Jongin. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya. Aku harap kau bisa membantunya, Oh Sehun."

Sehun enggan untuk kembali berbalik. Sehun terlalu bingung harus bagaimana. Dan setelah ia merasa kalau tuan Kim sudah berlalu lebih dulu darinya, ia mengehmbuskan nafas pelan. Tidak mengerti dengan ucapan tuan Kim. Apa yang bisa Sehun bantu?

.

.

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar Jongin. Ia kembali merebahkan dirinya di samping Jongin, memperhatikan bagaimana Jongin saat tidur. Sehun tidak mengerti, kenapa ada sesuatu yang menyergap perasaannya.

Kalau biasanya saja Sehun sering terbangun dengan Jongin berada satu tempat tidur dengannya. Bagaimana nanti kalau Jongin sudah tidak ada disini lagi?

Dan pengakuannya semalam sebelum mereka tidur itu, sesuatu yang memalukan bagi Sehun. Tapi ia tidak merasa menyesal. Tidak tahu kenapa ia malah sedikit lega saat tidak sengaja mengatakannya.

Tsk. Lihat saja wajah itu, bagaimana Jongin bisa tidur senyenyak itu saat dirinya sedang ada masalah. Sehun jadi mengingat bagaimana awal pertemuan mereka satu bulan lalu. Seandainya Sehun tidak pindah ke asrama, mungkin ia tidak akan bertemu Jongin dan Jongin tidak akan masuk ke dalam kehidupannya.

Sehun menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mendekat pada Jongin. Lebih mendekati Jongin lagi, dan akhirnya melelapkan diri disana. Jarak mereka bahkan sangat dekat. Sampai nafas teratur Jongin saja bisa Sehun rasakan.

.

.

Hari pun berganti. Matahari sudah tinggi, sepertinya mereka terlalu lama tertidur. Terutama Jongin, kenapa anak itu masih saja tidur padahal sudah siang begini? Mereka juga harus ingat kalau besok mereka sekolah. Dan Sehun sedang tidak ingin mendapat hukuman apapun.

Sehun duduk dari tidurnya, menyibak selimut yang entah kapan ia gunakan, lalu berdiri dan melangkah ke arah balkon kamar Jongin. Sehun butuh udara segar.

Dan ternyata pemandangan dari sini lumayan juga, masih banyak pepohonan yang bisa Sehun lihat. Sehun juga bisa melihat langsung langit dari sini. Sedangkan di bawahnya, ada kolam renang yang cukup luas, dengan taman buatan kecil di sebelahnya.

Tiba-tiba, Sehun merasakan ada sepasang tangan besar yang mencoba menyelinap ke pinggangnya. Menariknya pelan, hingga Sehun merasa bagian belakang tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan tubuh lain, yang tentu saja adalah Jongin.

"Menikmati pemandangan huh?" Bisiknya di telinga Sehun. Sehun hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Membiarkan Jongin merengut kesal di belakangnya.

"Kau bau." Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.

Sehun berbalik, melepaskan pelukan Jongin dan menghadap ke arah Jongin dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi, tapi tidak sedingin biasanya. Sehun tidak ada niatan untuk merubah sikapnya pada Jongin, itu bukan gayanya sekali.

Sehun bisa melihat Jongin yang mulai mengendus baunya sendiri, lalu tanpa Sehun bayangkan, Jongin malah menyeringai setelahnya, "Ini bau yang sensual, kau tahu." Dan lagi-lagi Sehun tidak menanggapi. Masa bodohlah dengan ucapan Jongin. Terserah apa katanya saja. Kenapa Jongin begitu konyol sekarang?

Seringai itu bahkan tidak hilang juga. Dan Sehun tahu ada sesuatu yang mungkin akan salah. Ini adalah sinyal bahaya untuknya, "Mau mandi bersama?"

 _Boom_. Benar kan. Itu tanda bahaya.

Dan sebelum Sehun bisa menghindar, Jongin sudah terlebih dahulu mendorong tubuhnya kuat-kuat hingga ke kamar mandi. Sehun rasanya ingin mengutuk Jongin saat ini juga. Ia masih belum mau memperlihatkan tubuhnya!

Jadi Sehun dengan cepat berbalik sebelum Jongin mendorongnya lagi. Sehun menatap Jongin tajam, "Aku mandi setelahmu. Aku lebih memilih tidak mandi ketimbang harus berbagi kamar mandi denganmu."

Jongin menaikkan kedua alisnya, menatap Sehun dengan seringai andalannya. Tapi meski begitu, Jongin menurutinya juga. Tapi, sekali lagi, seringai Jongin adalah hal yang berbahaya menurut Sehun. Tapi seperti biasa pula, Sehun tidak bisa––atau tidak mau menghindar, dan membiarkan Jongin melakukan sesukanya.

Seperti beberapa detik kemudian, Jongin dengan sangat cepat meraup bibir Sehun dengan bibirnya. Memasukkan kedua belah bibir Sehun ke dalam bibirnya, melumat keduanya sekaligus. Setelahnya, Jongin kembali menyeringai dan berlalu ke dalam kamar mandi.

Selepasnya Jongin pergi, Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam, lalu menghembuskannya lagi. Tanpa di duga, Sehun mengulum bibirnya sendiri setelahnya. Senyum kecil juga tidak luput dari wajah manisnya.

Sehun menunggu Jongin dengan sabar. Ia sudah menyampirkan handuk yang dipakainya semalam di pundak. Sambil menunggu, Sehun berjalan mengelilingi kamar Jongin yang lumayan rapi untuk ukuran berandal seperti Jongin.

Semuanya tersusun sangat rapi. Tidak ada barang yang salah tempat atau salah urutan. Preposisinya sangat tepat. Entah siapa yang membersihkan kamar Jongin saat anak itu tidak dirumah dan sedang di asrama. Sehun cukup nyaman berada disini.

Anehnya, Jongin jarang sekali terlihat pulang ke rumah ini. Anak itu lebih memilih untuk pergi ke _club_ bersama teman-temannya. Sehun tahu, karena rata-rata semua orang di sekolah membicarakan Jongin. Tentu dari sisi positif––yang menurut Sehun sebenarnya adalah sisi negatif.

Mana ada orang yang mengelu-elukan kejelekan seseorang seperti teman-temannya yang memuji Jongin karena dia tampan dan suka bermain perempuan?

Ah.

Kenapa perasaan itu muncul? Aneh sekali. Biasanya Sehun tidak merasakan apa-apa saat mendengar Jongin yang senang bermain perempuan, bahkan ia sudah pernah melihat Jongin bercumbu dengan gadis lain sebelumnya.

Tapi kali ini entah apa yang salah. Dadanya menyeruak nyeri mengingat hal-hal itu. Sehun juga jadi teringat dengan kejadian saat ia memergoki Jongin dengan seorang gadis yang entah sedang melakukan apa di toilet saat itu––sebenarnya Sehun tahu jelas mereka sedang apa––yang berakhir dengan dirinya di kamar asrama Jongin.

"Hei? Melamun?"

Sehun mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu mendongak untuk mendapati Jongin yang sedang memandangnya geli. Kenapa wajah lelaki itu harus seperti itu sih? Membuat Sehun semakin bingung saja.

Sehun dengan cepat berdiri dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jongin yang masih menatapnya aneh dan dilanjutkan dengan kekehan pelan yang keluar dari bibir Jongin.

Tch. Manis sekali.

Yang tidak Sehun sadari, bahwa wajahnya memerah samar saat ia menatap Jongin tadi. Tapi tentu saja Jongin menyadari rona tipis itu. Membuatnya tersenyum seperti orang sakit jiwa. Yeah, Jongin memang sudah gila, bukan seperti lagi.

.

.

Jongin dan Sehun berjalan beriringan siang itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Alasannya karena Sehun memiliki banyak tugas, dan anak itu harus membereskan kamar asramanya pula. Ah, tidak lupa hari ini ia harus menjadi tutor Jongin.

"Malam ini jangan lupa datang ke kamarku."

Jongin berhenti berjalan, membuat Sehun ikut berhenti disampingnya. Jongin mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

Oh, Sehun benci ini. Pasti laki-laki itu sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Sementara Jongin menunjukkan wajah mesum nan main-mainnya, Sehun hanya seperti biasa menatapnya datar dan sedikit jengah, jadi ia melanjutkan, "Untuk les-mu."

Jongin semakin menaikkan alisnya, meski hasilnya akan tetap sama, karena itu sudah yang paling tinggi yang ia bisa. Seringainya malah semakin melebar, "Aku kira kau akan menyerahkan dirimu padaku." Ucapnya menggoda.

" _Never_ , Kim."

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya sambil masih menyeringai, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, mengikuti Sehun yang sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan jauh di depannya. Jongin merasa aneh sekali dengan dirinya.

Membayangkan malam nanti ia akan berdua bersama Sehun––lagi. Oh, ayolah, mereka sudah sangat sangat sangat sering bersama-sama, tapi kenapa Jongin tidak bosan-bosan dengan Sehun? Kekuatan cinta memang berbeda. Uh. Menggelikan.

Ditambah, dengan Sehun yang mengajaknya terlebih dahulu. Biasanya kan hanya Jongin yang akan memutuskan, dan Sehun hanya akan diam dan masa bodoh.

"Apa balasannya untukku kalau aku pergi? Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" Goda Jongin.

"Terserah kau. Kalau kau ingin menuruti ucapan Ayahmu sih, tidak pergi pun tidak masalah."

 _Shit_. Kenapa Sehn santai sekali mengucapkan hal itu? Jongin sampai berhenti sejenak di belakang Sehun yang masih berjalan. Bahkan Jongin tidak sampai berpikir, kalau tadi itu juga termasuk kalimt Sehun yang agak panjang.

Jongin memandangi punggung Sehun dengan sendu. Sampai akhirnya Sehun memutar badannya dan Jongin segera mensejajarkan kembali kakinya dengan kaki Sehun.

Sehun cepat sekali berubah. Baru tadi malam dia mengatakan pada Jongin untuk tidak pergi, dan Jongin sudah berkata tidak akan. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sih. Tapi tetap saja, harusnya Sehun tidak berubah menjadi dingin lagi padanya.

Jadilah sepanjang perjalanan, mereka hanya diam dan sesekali melempar pandangan. Berinteraksi hanya pada saat-saat tertentu, sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di depan kamar asrama mereka.

Sehun sendiri langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutupnya lagi. Sedangkan Jongin masih berdiri disana. Dan akhirnya, bukannya masuk ke dalam asramanya, Jongin lebih memilih untuk berkunjung ke asrama kedua temannya. Entah sejak kapan mereka di abaikan oleh Jongin. Huh.

Dan saat Jongin sampai di kamar Kris, ternyata ada Jongdae juga disana. Suatu kebetulan memang.

Jongin segera melempar tubuhnya ke sofa terdekat, membuat Jongdae menatap Jongin heran. Sedangkan Kris hanya mengira-ngira kenapa Jongin tumben bermain ke kamarnya. Apa kamar Sehun sudah menjadi tempat yang membosankan? Oh, Kris malah memikirkan hal yang negatif sekarang.

Kris sudah akan mengeluarkan suaranya saat Jongdae ternyata mengambil _start_ darinya, "Ada apa denganmu? Sudah bosan bermain dengan Sehun? Tumben sekali datang kemari. Aku kira kau sudah lupa dengan kami." Sarkas. Itu yang bisa disimpulkan dari perkataan Jongdae.

Kris memicingkan matanya pada Jongin, ikut penasaran dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin juga terlihat melirik Jongdae sebal.

"Siapa yang mengatakan begitu?" Ucapnya kesal.

Jongdae mengangkat bahunya, "Perkataan yang mana? Yang kau bosan dengan Sehun, atau yang kau lupa dengan kami huh?"

Jongin memutar bola mata. Jengah dengan mulut pedas Jongdae. Demi apapun, ia sedang tidak _mood_ sekarang untuk membalas semua ucapan sarkastik Jongdae. Pikirannya terlalu kacau untuk menanggapi dan memikirkan balasan sarkastik.

Jongin hanya mengumpat pelan karena pikiran berkecamuknya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat, _hyungdeul_." Jongin berucap dengan pelan, memuat Jongdae bungkam. Mungkin lelaki berwajah kotak itu menyadari ekspresi Jongin yang terlihat banyak masalah.

"Hei, maaf. Aku hanya bercanda. Ada masalah apa?"

"Candaanmu tidak lucu sama sekali." Balas Jongin tajam. Jongdae mengunci mulutnya setelah itu.

Tapi setelah beberapa menit mereka diam, akhirnya Jongin mau menceritakan semua masalahnya. Mulai dari Ayahnya yang menyuruhnya pindah ke luar negeri kalau nilainya tidak memuaskan, sampai sikap Sehun yang sulit sekali ditebak.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu, kenapa Sehun bisa berubah secepat itu. Apa dia ingin aku pergi?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada orang yang putus semangat. Hanya karena Oh Sehun ia bisa begini. Cih, lucu sekali.

"Melihatmu seperti ini benar-benar aneh, Jong. Tck, aneh sekali." Komentar Jongdae setelah Jongin selesai menceritakan semuanya. Memang benar. Biasanya Jongin yang akan membuat para gadis-gadis menjadi bingung dan galau.

Tapi coba saat ini? Jongin yang selalu menjadi tersangka, sekarang malah menjadi korban. Jongdae ingin tertawa tapi ia menahannya, karena suasananya tidak tepat sekarang.

"Jangan bercanda lagi." Sengit Jongin. Ia sendiri malu saat menceritakan ini semua, tapi memang mau kemana lagi ia bercerita? Cih.

"Kris, kenapa kau diam dari tadi? Cepat bicara." Jongdae menyenggol bahu Kris yang sedari tadi hanya diam tidak bicara sepatah kata apapun.

Kris terlihat berpikir, keningnya sampai berlipat saking kerasnya ia berpikir.

"Bodoh."

Giliran Jongin dan Jongdae yang mengernyit bingung. Sekalinya mengeluarkan kata, yang diucapkan malah kata 'bodoh'.

"Apa maksudmu?" Oh lihat. Jongin sudah tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel hyung. Matanya menatap tajam Kris seolah meminta penjelasan, bagian dimana ia terlihat bodoh.

"Hanya datang saja ke kamarnya malam nanti, dan kau akan mengetahui jawabannya. Dasar tidak peka." Telak Kris sambil berlalu dan berkutik dengan ponselnya. Sepertinya sedang bertukar pesan dengan Luhan-nya.

Jongin memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Ia juga sempat berpikir apa memang ia yang tidak peka? Tapi tidak peka tentang apa?

 _Sigh_.

Jongin beranjak dari sofa yang di dudukinya. Berniat kembali ke kamarnya sendiri. Entah melakukan apa. Mungkin memanjakan 'adik'nya? Ah, tapi itu bukan Jongin sekali.

Jongin sudah tidak bernafsu menjamah gadis-gadis lain lagi. Bisa-bisa Sehun menjadi marah seperti waktu itu. Itu sih menurutnya saja, tapi saat mengingat kejadian di toilet waktu itu tidak bisa membuat Jongin tidak tersenyum setelahnya.

Jongdae yang melihat kepergian Jongin hanya merasa aneh. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa maksud Kris dengan tidak pekanya itu. Baru akan ia tanyakan hal itu, tapi ucapannya tertelan lagi saat melihat Kris yang sudah asik bertelepon dengan seseorang. Wajahnya sumringah sekali.

Ah, kedua temannya sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta. Lalu, kapan dirinya akan menyusul?

.

.

Sehun baru saja menutup bukunya. Sudah pukul 9 malam dan Jongin belum datang juga ke kamarnya. Sehun berdecih pelan, namun decihannya terdengar seperti orang yang kecewa. Ia malas kalau sudah begini.

Tapi dalam hati, Sehun tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia bingung, ada satu petanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan. Apa Jongin serius dengan ucapannya tadi? Saat dia mengatakan tidak akan datang. Dan apa Jongin sebenarnya memang ingin pergi ke luar negeri?

Sehun berdecih lagi. Kali ini lebih pelan lagi.

Sehun berencana akan menunggu Jongin sedikit lebih lama lagi. Dan jika Jongin tidak datang juga...

Mungkin Sehun akan––

Argh. Sial. Sehun tidak mengerti dirinya ini kenapa. Apa eksistensi Jongin di hidupnya yang tenang itu sudah terlalu berlebihan? Kenapa rasanya hanya membayangan lelaki tan itu tiba-tiba menghilang membuat Sehun gusar. Padahal lelaki itu baru mengganggunya dalam waktu satu bulan.

Sehun masih menunggu. Tapi ternyata setelah satu jam menunggu, Jongin tidak datang juga.

Sehun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, lalu menuju pintu dan membukanya. Sepi sekali. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga sepertinya sudah tidur. Biasanya suara mereka tetap terdengar kalau Sehun keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi malam ini tidak ada suara apa-apa.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Jongin. Berhenti disana untuk beberapa menit. Lalu mulai berpikir apa alasan ia mendatangi kamar Jongin? Untuk apa ia melakukan ini? Tsk.

Sehun hanya berdiri disana dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Sampai saat tanganya akan mengetuk pintu, terdengar suara yang familiar dari sampingnya.

"Oh Sehun?"

Oh. Sehun tertangkap.

Sehun berbalik dan menemukan Jongin, masih menggunakan pakaian terakhir yang dikenakannya tadi siang. Dengan beberapa kantung pelastik di tangannya. Sehun penasaran dari mana saja Jongin sampai lupa kalau ada les dengan Sehun.

"Ada apa?"

Dan wajahnya itu benar-benar minta ditonjok. Bisa-bisanya Jongin masih bertanya ada apa pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya membalas tatapan Jongin datar. Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Jongin sebelumnya. Sehun memandang Jongin dengan tatapan tidak biasanya. Kembali menjadi dingin.

Jongin mengeluarkan kunci kamarnya dari dalam saku, "Masuklah." Lalu mempersilakan Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sehun masuk terlebih dahulu, dan menemukan tempat yang sudah familiar di ingatannya. Karena Sehun sudah pernah kemari beberapa kali. Bukan keinginannya, hanya saja, itu Jongin yang membawanya kemari.

Jongin duduk di atas sebuah kursi, setelah meletakkan kantung pelastik di tangannya ke atas meja di depannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin lagi.

Sehun mendengus, lalu menatap Jongin tajam, "Kau tidak lupa kan? Seharusnya malam ini aku mentutorimu. Jangan buang waktuku kalau kau memang tidak ingin aku ajari."

Tatapan Jongin menyendu, Sehun sadar itu.

"Maaf. Aku lupa." Jawab Jongin.

Sehun hanya diam saja. Tidak bicara lagi. Ia sudah akan keluar, kalau suara Jongin tidak menghentikan langkahnya dan membuatnya berbalik.

"Sebenarnya kau anggap aku apa?"

Terkejut. Tentu. Jongin menanyakan hal seperti itu pada Sehun, membuat Sehun ikut memikirkan hal itu.

.

.

Sehun masih diam. Belum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Jongin sudah tidak kuat untuk tidak menanyakan hal ini pada Sehun, ia cukup bingung dengan keadaannya.

Dan kalau memang Jongin sudah tidak bisa mendapatkan Sehun, lebih baik ia menuruti ucapan Ayahnya untuk pergi ke luar negeri. Mungkin disana ia bisa memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Menyukai para gadis yang tentunya hot. Dia tidak akan jadi _gay_ kan?

Oh. Tidak. Maksudnya, Jongin hanya menyukai Sehun sebagai lelaki. Tidak dengan lelaki yang lainnya. Ia masih menyukai para gadis pula, walaupun semenjak ia dekat dengan Sehun, ia sudah tidak pernah mendekati para gadis dan menyentuh para gadis lagi.

Kalau ia ke luar negeri. Disana tidak ada Sehun. Artinya, Jongin tidak _gay_ kan?

"Menganggapmu apa? Bukannya kita hanya dekat? Memang kita memiliki hubungan apa? Teman?"

Sehun berucap dengan lirih, namun Jongin yakin ia mendengar suara Sehun yang sedikit bergetar di tengah-tengah. _Damn_.

"Kau hanya seorang pemain. Lalu kau ingin menjadikanku salah satu mainanmu kan. Aku tahu kau masih menyukai para gadis di luar sana. Jadi kenapa kau terus mengikutiku? Aku membencimu, asal kau tahu. Aku tidak pernah ingin berhubungan dengan orang lain, terutama seorang pembuat masalah sepertimu.

Aku ingin menghindarimu sebisaku. Tapi kau terus-terusan mengikuti dan menggangguku. Sampai akhirnya aku terbiasa denganmu. Kenapa? Kenapa sekarang seperti akulah yang terlihat menyakitimu? Aku membencimu."

Itu ucapan terpanjang dari seorang Oh Sehun. Nada bicara Sehun naik, tidak seperti biasanya. Tapi, itu bukan teriakan. Jongin tidak tahu harus bicara dan membalas apa. Memang semuanya benar. Jongin hanya ingin mempermainkan Sehun awalnya.

Jongin bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan pada Sehun yang sebenarnya. Kalau ia benar-benar menyukai Sehun. Jongin hanya terus-terusan mengikuti Sehun dan menggodanya saja. Sekarang, bukannya mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya sendiri, Jongin malah diberi pertanyaan yang sama membingungkannya.

"Ayahmu mengatakan padaku. Kalau aku bisa membantumu menaikkan nilaimu, kau tidak akan pergi ke tempat lain. Dan kau malah tidak ingin belajar. Sudah jelas kalau kau memang ingin pergi kan? Itu artinya kau hanya mempermainkanku kan?"

Suara Sehun melirih. Dan Jongin tidak bisa bilang kalau ia tidak terkejut dengan perkataan Sehun. Benarkah ayahnya bilang begitu pada Sehun?

"Aku hanya terbiasa denganmu. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi.. dan kau sudah mengatakan kau tidak akan pergi."

Jongin tertegun lagi. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Benarkah ini Sehun? Kenapa lelaki albino itu terlihat berbeda sekarang? Jongin tidak suka melihat wajah Sehun yang gusar dan sedikit memerah.

Jongin teringat saat semalam Sehun mengatakan padanya untuk tidak pergi. Jadi, Sehun masih mengharapnya ada disini?

Sehun benar-benar akan pergi setelah ia memutar kenop pintu kamarnya. Tapi Jongin dengan reflek yang cepat juga segera menarik Sehun hingga dia berbalik dan memeluk pinggang serta leher Sehun erat.

.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

 **A/N** : Shoo, akhirnya selesai juga part 11 nya hihi

Maaf ya ngaret banget. Makin gaje. Feelsnya gak dapet, dan kalimatnya juga agak memusingkan. Saya sendiri gak ngerti ini saya nulis apa :D

Ini udah chapter terpanjang loh, sampe 3k. Biasanya saya nulis gak sampe 3k. Soalnya emang sengaja aja. Tapi part ini tuh nanggung aja gitu, jadi saya bikin sampe 3k :D

Oke. Semoga masih ada yang mau baca cerita gaje saya ini ya.

Saya berterima kasih banget kalian masih pada mau baca cerita ini. Udah mau review, fav, and follow :3

Terimakasihhh ^^

 **Thanks To** and **Review** :

 **zhulfiana** : ini udah next ya ^^ makasih udah mau baca~~

 **Shafa Putri** : Ini udah dilanjut kok... maaf kalo lama sekali TvT

 **pjsbilxo** : Ya ampun, dapet anak darimana? Bhaha. Itu mereka udah peluk-pelukan tuh... taudeh, udah jadi apa belum xD

 **chikenbubbletea** : Iya bener. Sehun jauh dari kata uke, mungkin gara-gara yang makin tinggi aja, terus umurnya juga udah 20an gitu... imagenya diganti deh, dari remaja-remaja imut jadi mas-mas macho lol. Sayangnya, saya emang buat cepet, jadinya langsung pagi. Tapi tenang aja, chapter berikutnya, saya buat mereka mesra-mesraan lololol

 **hanhyewon357** : Sehun bakal tetep ngetutorin Jongin~ nah Jongin juga nanti jadi tutornya Sehun bhaha. Mereka saling nyatain tuh. Jongin sih udah terang-terangan suka sama Sehun ya...

 **Kimoh1412** : Gengsi gengsi, apalagi si Sehun, muka flatnya minta ditampar gitu ya kan. Tapi kasian, ntar pipinya merah, malah jadi kena sasar Jongin :D

 **izzsweetcity** : later baby~ xD beberapa chapter lagi bakal saya bikin mungkin ya esek-eseknya. Saya tahu Jongin sebenernya udah gak tahan. Demi cintanya ke Sehun aja dia mau nahan nahan xD

 **kaihunn** : Chapter ini udah lumayan panjang belum? Buat ff ini, ini udah lumayan loh :D makasih udah mau baca ya :3

 **Nagisa Kitagawa** : Sehun udah mau nyosor juga, setelah sekian lama cuma ah-uh-oh *yeay!* xD Mereka udah melankolis gitu, enaknya dibikin status gak yaaaa... bahaha

 **JongOdult** : Sedalem lauut itu ucapannya Sehun mah wkwk. Iya, Jongin mah gak peka... harusnya dia mau belajar yang rajin biar gak usah ke luar luar negeri segala...

 **Grey378** : Haha, tapi ayahnya Jongin baik koook disini, gak kaya ayahnya YoungDo. Ayahnya Jongin Cuma mau yang terbaik aja buat Jongin xD

 **AlexandraLexa** : Sudah lanjut :3 maaf membuat menunggu lama ^^

 **GaemGyu92** : Sungguuuuh xD Sehun kan belum siap bangun pagi tanpa Jongin... biasanya kan muka mesumnya Jongin ada dimana-mana lol

 **cooly224** : Sudaaaahh :))

 **sehunskai** : Sehun kan emang gitu. Kalo gak dingin, ntar gak greget xD Sehun suka beneran kok, tapi masih dikit dikit. Progres lah ya... karena terlalu terbiasa sama si Kim :D

 **icha** : Jangaaann, ntar blong remnya kalo di gas terus xD

 **Ilysmkji** : Iya bener kan, bener kan? Kalo gak pasti itu lebih seru. Tapi tuh mereka udah saling bikin kepastian. Udah terlalu lelah kali ya xD gak papa, saya juga lelah liat mereka gitu terus. Eh tapi... mereka kan belum jadian yaa... hihi :3

 **Haemi Wytha Kim444** : Ya ampun nak, panjang sekali username kamu xD Drama banget ya mereka, ckck, giliran yang satu udh mau suka balik, eh malah mau ditinggalin. Untung Sehun berani ngomong jangan pergi ke Jongin. Coba kalo enggak... udah menggantung hubungan mereka xD

 **SpringBee** : Sehun emang nyebelin. Dimana-mana pasti bikin orang sebel sama dia gara-gara wajahnya yang terlalu datar. Bayangin aja ada orang kayak Sehun, langsung saya cium /eh/ Jangaaan, Sehun lebih baik kalo tsundere gitu. Lebih greget. Hehe. Makasih ya udah mau review. Saya juga baca review kamu di ff saya yang lain kok. Sampe di review semua gitu xD makasih sekali lagi :D

 **papatwerk** : AAA saya tau itu fluffy xD walaupun gak yakin juga fluffynya sampe level berapa wkwk saya emang pengennya bikin yang fluff fluff aja sih, semoga aja gak gagal xD makasih udah mu review :D

 **kjiftosh** : Nanti lain cerita kalo Sehun sampe menjanda haha. Eh, jadian aja belom loh, kok udah menjanda aja xD

 **KaiHunnieEXO** : Akhirnya Sehun mau ngilangin gengsi terus ngomong kaya gitu ke Jongin ya aaaa itu pasti Jongin deg deg deg pas dengernya haha /kebawasuasana/ liat nanti aja, kalo Jongin mau belajar, dia pasti gak pergi... ayahnya Jongin kan temen ayahnya Sehun gitulah. Nanti saya ceritain di cerita aja deh kalo gitu xD sorry I cant fast update hiks :') semoga masih mau baca ya hihi

 **Dini** : Kedepannya bakal saya buat banyaaaak sweet moment. Buat Pedekatenya gitu xD

 **auliavp** : Makasih udah mau baca sama review :3 Sehun udah mulai membuka diri kok :3 ini udah ya, next chapternya...

 **Frisky-kun** : Ya ampun, saya terharu baca reviewnya :') sampe ngebut baca :') padahal menurut saya ini ff abal banget, karena saya masih amatir juga :'D saya juga harapnya ini cerita gak stuck nantinya... tapi saya juga gak bisa janji kalo soal update cepet xD aww, terimakasih juga udah mau baca sama review, udah mau nungguin juga :3 Semoga chapter ini gak mengecewakan... :')

 **CatMeowGirl** : Thankyou~~ :3 review lagi yaa hihi

 **yeon1411** : MAKASIH UDAH MAU NUNGGU AAAAA Saya terharu :')

 **Dazzling Kaise** : Itu udah mau jelas kok hubungan mereka, tinggal lihat ke chapter depan, atau depannya lagi xD ayahnya kan maunya Jongin jadi anak baik gitu wkwk, typical ayah pengusaha lah ya... mana mau anaknya jadi bandel kan xD

 **IneedU** : Aduuh, maaf kalo kurang panjang :") Saya soalnya nargetin wordsnya sekitaran segitu. Tapi mungkin emang chapter kemarin lebih pendek ketimbang yang lain. Mungkin karena saya lelah xD maaf yaa... ini udah lumayan panjang belum? Iya, kan saya ceritanya suka banget moton-motong adegan, biar greget /plaakkk/ xD

: So sweett kan. Jadi ngiri sama mereka xD makasih udah review ya ^^

 **utsukushii02** : Iya dong, kan Sehun nurut itu jarang. Dia kan sukanya berontak berontak tapi mau gitu kalo sama Jongin xD

 **Jisooya** : Samaaaa, saya juga jadi makin suka KaiHun wkaka ;D

 **Kim Sohyun** : Jongin gak akan pergi kok, kan ada Sehun, tenang aja xD makasih reviewnya :3 maaf juga gak bisa cepet cepet updatee..

 **kenlee1412** : ya ampun jangan nyengir nyengir gaje xD ntar disangkanya orang gila lagi hehe :D makasih udah mau baca sama review yaa :3 semoga chapter ini gak aneh :D

 **echi** : Kan Thehunnie tsun tsundere xD jadinya malu malu mau~~

 **vipbigbang74** : saya gak update cepet ya TvT maaf ya :")

 **ParkJitta** : wkaka iya duh, kok saya berasa sering ngasih php gini ya... udah siap di kamar, di ranjang, eh malah kepotong. Censored gitu lol xD

 **vietrona chan** : Doakan aja biar Jongin mau rajin belajar biar gak jadi pergi xD

 **fyodult** : Aaaa, saya ikut seneng kalo kamu suka :D mereka emang kadang gemesin, kadang nyebelin juga xD

 **Kaihunbear** : Iya kayanya emang udah cukup tsundere. Itu Sehun udah mulai luluh kok xD Cuma yaa gitulah, masih gengsi gengsi xD

 **vitangeflower** : Ini udah lanjut yaaaa :D

 **Rofa575** : Makasih udah bilang seruu xD udah dilanjut yaaa :3

 **Ubannya Sehun** : bhaha yang Sehun basah-basahan itu ya. Ya ampun serius itu Sehun bikin teriak tanpa suara gitu wkaka. Apalagi kalo seandainya tiba-tiba ada Jongin yang ikut gabung terus mereka joged seksi bareng :3 pasti seksi aaaaa. Ayo request ke SMent xDxD

 **HilmaExotics** : Sehun udah mulai luntur xD

 **Sekar Amalia** : gak papa, kalo emang lupa kan dibaca ulang aja xD saya juga kadang sering gitu kok /plaakk/ xD makasih udh mau baca dan review yaaa :3 saya seneng kalo kamu suka ceritanya /ceilah/ hihi

 **Wendyblu** : Rate nya kan emang udah M xD mau dinaikin sampe apalagi wkaka. Nanti saya naikin ratenya jadi M++ :D

 **Rilakkuma8894** : Iya kan... giliran mau pergi aja si Sehun bilang suka. Eamng dasar itu bocah wkwk xD

 **Guest** : Makasih udah mau baca ya :3

 **exobabyyhun** : Ya ampun... kamu yang pertama review chapter 10 kemarin :D maaf malah jadi di bawah, soalnya saya balesnya dari yang paling atas, biar ga bolak balik xD makasih udh mau nunggu loh :3 saya berasa gak pantas aja huhu, padahal ff saya ini agak aneh hihi... :D

 **P.S** : Makasih banget yang udah review sampe banyak kaya gitu :') saya serius jadi terharu, ternyata masih ada yang suka sama cerita buatan saya ini. Walopun agak absurd gitu. Tapi saya seneng kalo kalian suka :D Saya juga berasa nge php-in pembaca deh soal rate M nya xD haha. Later baby~ xD Thankyouuu :*******


	12. Chapter 12

Passionate Pleasure

Chapter 12

.

.

Sehun tertegun karena pelukan Jongin. Tapi, Sehun tidak menolak ataupun mendorong Jongin dan melanjutkan niatan awalnya untuk segera pergi dari sana. Ia malah menikmati pelukan yang diberikan Jongin sekarang. Sehun akui, ia menginginkan pelukan ini lebih lama.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, menyentuh wajah Sehun, lalu mengangkatnya agar mau menatap Jongin. Sehun lagi-lagi hanya pasrah saja. Ia sudah cukup lelah karena berteriak tadi.

"Kenapa menangis?"

Sehun terkejut saat Jongin bertanya seperti itu. Ia tidak sadar kalau air matanya sudah menetes tadi.

"Aku tidak menangis." Sangkalnya.

"Lalu ini apa?" Tanya Jongin lagi sambil mengusap kedua pipinya, lalu menunjukkan jarinya yang basah pada Sehun, membuat Sehun lebih memilih memalingkan wajahnya ketimbang harus menatap Jongin. Wajahnya terasa panas saat ini.

Detik selanjutnya, Sehun bisa mendengar suara kekehan keluar dari bibir Jongin. Membuat Sehun reflek memalingkan lagi wajahnya agar bertatapan dengan Jongin. Dan, Sehun bersumpah ia melihat Jongin menyeringai di tempatnya.

Pikirannya langsung berpikir negatif. Apa jangan-jangan, tadi itu hanya permainan Jongin saja?

Tapi semua pemikiran negatifnya luntur begitu saja ketika Jongin menciumnya. Sehun bahkan tidak menyadari kapan pemuda itu mendekatkan wajah ke arahnya dan menempelkan bibir ke bibirnya.

Jongin hanya sesekali melumat bibirnya pelan. Dan hanya berlangsung selama beberapa detik saja. Ciuman kali ini terasa lebih sederhana dan membuat Sehun yakin kalau Jongin tulus dengannya.

"Jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Aku tahu kau meragukanku, kan?"

Tanya Jongin saat pemuda tan itu sudah melepaskan ciuman ringannya.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa." Bantah Sehun lagi. Ia jelas tidak ingin jujur pada Jongin kalau ia memang merasa takut kalau-kalau Jongin hanya mempermainkannya saja tadi.

"Jangan berbohong, terlihat jelas dari ekspresimu tadi. Dan, wow, itu pertama kalinya aku bisa melihat ekspresi seperti itu darimu. Aku benar, kan, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun langsung saja melepaskan tangan Jongin yang berada di pundaknya, "Kau salah. Aku tidak berpikiran yang tidak-tidak."

Sehun masih berusaha menyangkal meskipun wajahnya sudah memanas lagi. Sial. Kenapa wajahnya jadi sering memanas seperti ini. Biasanya ia bisa mengontrol dirinya. Apa ini karena posisinya dengan Jongin yang sangat dekat? Kalau begitu, ia harus mencari tempat yang jauh dari Jongin agar ia bisa mengontrol jantungnya, dan bisa menjadi lebih berkonsentrasi.

Sehun meninggalkan Jongin dari posisinya di depan pintu dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur Jongin. Duduk disana, lalu menatap Jongin tajam, "Keluarkan bukumu." Perintahnya dengan suara yang datar.

"Hey, jangan terburu-buru, _baby_. Aku belum makan malam. Dan sebaiknya kau juga ikut makan malam denganku, heum?"

Wajah Sehun kembali memerah saat mendengar kata yang digunakan Jongin tadi. Apa itu? _Baby_? Oh, Sehun bahkan tidak pernah dipanggil dengan nama seperti itu. Untungnya ia masih bisa mengatur ekspresinya, walau dengan wajah memerah.

Sehun bisa melihat Jongin tersenyum kecil. Dan itu melunturkan wajah tegasnya. Otot wajahnya ia rilekskan, dan itu karena senyum Jongin. Sehun tidak percaya Jongin bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Ia ingin melihatnya lagi. Bukan seringaian bodohnya yang sering ia tunjukkan itu.

"Apa? Kenapa? Terpesona padaku?"

Sehun reflek menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan sepertinya, dari ekspresi yang diberikan Jongin, Sehun yakin lelaki itu terkejut karena anggukan Sehun.

.

.

Jongin menatap Sehun tak percaya. Apa pemuda itu baru saja menganggukkan kepalanya? Benarkah? Apakah itu jujur?

 _Damn._

Sehun terlihat manis saat mengangguk tadi.

Ditambah lagi, saat ini, lelaki albino itu malah memandanginya terus dengan wajah polos. Bukan wajah datar yang sangat tidak Jongin sukai itu.

Apalagi, saat ini mereka sudah saling menyatakan perasaan.

Jongin berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun.

"Aku jadi lapar sekarang Oh Sehun. Jangan memperlihatkan wajah seperti itu." Katanya, dengan seringai mesum terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"Kau bisa makan kalau begitu."

Dan demi apa, Sehun tidak menangkap sinyal darinya itu? Atau... Sehun hanya berpura-pura tidak mengerti saja? Jongin jadi semakin kacau saat ini.

Jongin menghembuskan nafas pasrah sedetik kemudian, lalu kembali berbalik dan mengambil bungkusan yang tadi ia bawa. Membukanya tepat di depan Sehun, sambil sesekali melirik ekspresi Sehun yang ternyata sedang mengerutkan dahinya samar. Ia menduga, kalau Sehun tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibawa Jongin.

"Kau hanya makan ramen?"

Jongin mengangguk cuek menanggapinya, membuka penutup ramen yang ia pegang, memasukkan air panas ke dalamnya, lalu menutupnya lagi dan menunggu hingga ramen yang ia beli mengembang. Selanjutnya, ia mengambil makanan lain dari bungkusannya lagi.

" _Jajangmyun?_ "

Jongin menoleh pada Sehun yang memperlihatkan wajah bingungnya, dengan banyak kerutan di dahi. Jongin tidak pernah melihat Sehun yang sedang kebingungan seperti sekarang ini. Terlihat berbeda sekali. Satu sekolahnya tidak akan percaya kalau yang di depannya saat ini adalah Oh Sehun si wajah datar.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Kalau begitu biar buatku saja."

Jongin berucap dengan acuh dan nada yang main-main. Menggoda Sehun mungkin tidak ada salahnya kan.

"Kenapa semua makananmu tidak sehat? Semua berbahan _mie_." Sehun kembali berucap. Membuat Jongin mengernyit geli mendengarnya. Ternyata, pemuda ini perhatian dengan makanan sehat juga, ya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa. Yang jelas... aku sedang lapar." Balas Jongin lagi dengan nada main-main di awal, kemudian berganti jadi lebih aneh ketika sampai di kalimat kedua.

Meskipun terdengar cerewet seperti tadi, pada akhirnya Sehun mau menerima jajangmyun yang diberi Jongin. Sehun memakannya dengan pelan. Mungkin Sehun sebenarnya lapar. Sedangkan Jongin sudah menghabiskan ramennya beberapa menit lalu. Dan tiap ia bicara, bau makanan itu menguar dari mulutnya.

Jongin tidak bisa mengeskpresikan perasaannya saat ini. Baru sekitar satu jam lalu saat mereka mulai mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Semua bahkan tidak terduga dan tidak terencana. Jongin sendiri terkejut saat Sehun yang terlebih dulu mengatakan perasaannya, bukannya dirinya.

Tsk, memang sangat sulit untuk ditebak.

Jongin menghabiskan ramennya hanya dalam waktu singkat. Setelahnya, ia hanya memandangi Sehun yang memakan jajangmyunnya dengan pelan-pelan. Senyum samarpun tak luput dari wajah Jongin. Tidak menyangka, lelaki yang dulu hanya ingin ia jadikan mainan, sekarang bisa membuatnya segila ini.

"Kenapa?"

Bahkan, suara dan nada datarnya membuat Jongin ingin mendengarnya lagi dan lagi. Jongin benar-benar sudah tidak waras.

"Oh Sehun..." Panggilnya. Membuat Sehun yang baru saja menyendokkan jajangmyunnya menoleh menatap ke arahnya.

Mengikuti naluri, Jongin mendekatkan kepalanya pada Sehun, dengan perlahan-lahan.

.

.

Sehun menahan nafas saat jarak antara dirinya dan Jongin semakin menipis. Tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukan hal itu juga. Sehun bahkan tidak berani menghembuskan nafasnya.

Aroma ramen dari mulut Jongin juga menguar, membuat Sehun sedikit berdesir di tempatnya sekarang. Dan disaat Jongin menutup matanya, Sehun juga mengikuti Jongin dengan menutup erat kedua matanya. Disaat yang bersamaan, Sehun bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut bergerak diatas bibirnya. Menyesap bibirnya dengan pelan dan penuh perhatian.

Kulit Sehun meremang. Tangannya yang masih memegang piring jajangmyunnya lemas. Sehun tidak tahu, ciuman Jongin bisa memberikan efek seperti ini. Jongin sering menciumnya, tapi kali ini rasanya lebih berbeda. Sehun merasakan perasaan tulus dari kecupan-kecupan lembut yang diberi Jongin pada bibirnya.

Jongin juga tiba-tiba saja mengambil piring jajangmyun dari tangannya dan meletakkannya entah dimana. Yang jelas, saat ini, Jongin bisa melakukan hal yang lebih pada Sehun.

Selang beberapa menit, Sehun baru membalas ciuman Jongin, sesekali melumatnya bergantian. Masih terasa ramen yang dimakan Jongin tadi, bercampur dengan rasa jajangmyun yang ia makan.

Bukannya merasa jijik atau risih, yang ada rasa hangat itu terus menjalar di kedua pipinya. Menambah rona merah disana.

Ciuman mereka semakin intens, sesekali terdengar desahan pelan keluar dari bibir mereka. Tangan Sehun bahkan sudah melingkar di leher Jongin erat, meremas rambut belakang Jongin dan mendorongnya agar lebih memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Jongin dengan senang hati memenuhi permintaan tidak langsung Sehun.

"Eungh...nnh..."

Sehun mengerang pelan begitu lidah Jongin bermain-main dengan miliknya. Melilit dan menghisap daging tanpa tulang milik Sehun.

Sehun yakin sekali wajahnya sudah berwarna sangat merah sekarang. Rasa hangat itu terus menerus menjalar hingga ke wajahnya. Apalagi ketika Jongin mengangkat tubuhnya, dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur, lalu menindih tubuhnya.

" _I can't help it_." Ucap Jongin saat melepaskan tautan mereka berdua. Dengan napas yang masih terengah-engah dan saling beradu. Sehun menyelami mata Jongin, tatapan itu sarat akan keinginan yang besar, tapi Sehun tahu, Jongin berusaha menahannya.

Benar-benar perjuangan yang besar sepertinya. Selama ini, Jongin selalu melakukan hal-hal yang Sehun anggap pelecehan. Tapi, baru Sehun ingat dan sadari, kalau selama itu juga, Jongin tidak pernah melakukan lebih. Padahal, bisa saja lelaki itu melanjutkan pelecehannya sampai yang ia inginkan, 'kan?

Dan baru Sehun ingat juga, kalau sebelumnya Jongin bahkan sempat meminta izin sebelum melakukan itu padanya. Yang berujung dengan pengusirannya malam itu. Dan lucunya, lelaki tan itu menurut padanya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil mengingatnya. Ia mengalungkan lagi tangannya pada leher Jongin, dan menariknya mendekat kebawah.

"Lakukan yang ingin kau lakukan." Ucapnya.

Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, mereka kembali berciuman, namun hanya sebentar. Karena Jongin lebih memilih mengeksplor kulit leher Sehun setelahnya. Meninggalkan beberapa bercak merah yang menandakan bahwa Sehun sekarang adalah miliknya.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sehun yang masih mengatur nafasnya dengan dalam. Ada banyak ketulusan di mata Jongin, begitu juga Sehun yang juga menatap dalam netra milik Jongin.

"Entah kenapa, aku menjadi tidak berani menyentuhmu lebih jauh." Kekeh Jongin pelan, "Padahal, dulu aku sangat ingin memakanmu."

Sehun mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Mungkin... lain kali. Aku bisa menahannya. Aku ingin kau memberikan itu sebagai hadiah untukku nanti. Jadi, ajari aku belajar, hm?"

Sehun tertegun mendengarnya. Tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa. Jujur, ia juga merasa belum siap dan juga takut untuk melakukan hal lebih jauh. Ditambah lagi, mereka baru saling menyatakan perasaan. Dan itu belum ada satu jam lamanya.

Sehun juga tidak menyangka kalau Jongin akan meminta Sehun mengajarinya.

"Aku jadi tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Jadi, aku harus bisa tetap disini. Lalu setelahnya, aku akan meminta hadiahku. Bagaimana?"

Bohong kalau Sehun tidak terpesona. Lelaki yang ada diatasnya ini begitu keren malam ini. Uh.

"Baiklah." Dan itu adalah jawaban Sehun.

.

.

Jongin merubah posisinya yang sebelumnya menindih Sehun menjadi miring, menghadap Sehun. Tangannya masih melingkar di pinggang Sehun, dan setelahnya menarik tubuh Sehun mendekat ke arahnya.

Jongin berbohong kalau ia bisa menahannya. Nyatanya, ia tetap tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memakan Sehun. Hanya saja, Jongin sedang berusaha. Dan ternyata rasanya sakit. Ugh. Untung ia tidak memakai celana yang terlalu sempit dan ketat.

"Ayo ceritakan tentang dirimu."

Mungkin cara ini bisa membuat Jongin lebih baik. Ia bisa dapatkan itu lain kali. Yang penting, sekarang ia bisa menyentuh Sehunnya kapanpun tanpa penolakan lagi, kan?

"Apa yang harus aku ceritakan?"

"Semua?"

Sehun terlihat berpikir. Sepertinya dia merasa geli kalau harus menceritakan semuanya pada Jongin.

"Itu bukan gayaku sama sekali."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Ia kira, ia bisa mengetahui segalanya tentang Sehun malam ini. Tapi, yang namanya Kim Jongin, jelas saja tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Ia tetap ingin mengorek semuanya tentang Sehun.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang bertanya." Katanya.

"Tidak mau."

 _Shit._

"Kenapa kau begitu dekat dengan Luhan?"

Diam.

"Karena dia kakakku?" Jongin sedikit mengulum bibirnya begitu Sehun menjawab pertanyaannya. Itu artinya, Sehun masih mau merespon.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu manja saat dengan Luhan? Sedangkan denganku, kau berbeda tiga ratus lima puluh derajat?"

"Karena dia kakakku?"

Ini tidak akan berhasil. Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya sedikit frustasi.

"Apa kau hanya akan seperti itu dengannya saja?"

Hening lagi, sebentar.

"Uhm... aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Tapi sepertinya, aku cukup percaya denganmu."

Jongin mengernyit tidak mengerti. Apa maksud Sehun dengan perkataannya itu. Dan sebelum ia bertanya apa maksudnya, Sehun sudah mendahului start darinya.

"Ayahku dan Ibuku sudah bercerai. Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka memang bisa dibilang sudah tidak baik saat aku dan Luhan hyung masih kecil. Bahkan mungkin, lebih dari itu. Mereka dijodohkan untuk urusan bisnis, dan mereka tidak pernah bisa menolak. Aku sedikit senang, karena aku bukan salah satu anak dari kakekku."

Jongin mendengarkan betul-betul cerita Sehun. Karena, kapan lagi ia bisa mendengar Sehun sendiri yang menceritakan semua tentang dirinya. Yang ia ketahui tentang Sehun itu mungkin baru dua persen, dan ia ingin meningkatkannya lagi.

"Jadi, beberapa tahun lalu, eum, sepertinya tiga tahun yang lalu. Mereka bercerai. Dan tepat satu tahun kemudian, Ayahku menikah dengan istri pilihannya. Yang sekarang menjadi Ibuku. Luhan hyung, juga pindah ke China setelah ia lulus kuliah. Karena Ibu memang ada di China.

Aku tidak menyalahkan Ayah atau Ibu sama sekali. Ibuku yang sekarang juga sangat baik dan perhatian padaku, bahkan melebihi perhatian Ibu kandungku, aku erm begitu sayang dengannya. Juga Ayah yang selalu sibuk bekerja. Karena sejak kecil aku juga selalu bersama Luhan hyung, jadi saat dia pergi aku merasa kesepian.

Aku tidak punya teman yang bisa diajak bercerita. Memang temanku satu-satunya itu adalah Luhan hyung saja. Makanya, aku bisa jadi lebih manja saat bersama Luhan hyung. Tapi aku juga menyayangi Ayah dan kedua Ibuku. Mereka, meskipun sibuk. Mereka tetap orang yang paling berharga untukku."

Hening.

Jongin tidak menyangka, ternyata banyak juga yang tidak ia ketahui tentang Sehun. Mungkin masih banyak lagi yang harus ia ketahui nantinya.

Disaat hening itu, tiba-tiba saja lampu kamar Jongin padam.

"Ah, ada apa ini?" Jongin menggerutu pelan. Ia berniat turun dari tempat tidur dan menelepon Kris untuk bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi. Namun, ia mengurungkan niatnya saat merasakan ada yang memegang tangannya erat dengan tangan yang bergetar.

Jongin menoleh ke samping, "Hun?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Maka Jongin langsung menangkap tangan Sehun yang memegang lengannya, lalu menariknya lebih mendekat lagi.

"Aku takut gelap. Jangan pergi."

Dan, Jongin terkesiap. Sehun takut gelap? Satu fakta yang baru ia ketahui lagi dari Sehun. Mungkin, masih ada banyak hal lagi yang tersembunyi dari diri Sehun. Dan Jongin harus tahu semuanya.

Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun erat. Pertanda ia tidak akan meninggalkan Sehun. Pertanda kalau ia ada disini bersama Sehun, dan tidak akan kemana-mana.

Tubuh Sehun mulai stabil, Jongin yang tadinya dapat merasakan kalau tubuh di sampingnya bergetar, sekarang sudah tidak merasakan getaran itu lagi.

"Aish, kenapa tiba-tiba listrik bisa padam begini, sih. Harusnya asrama ini bisa menangani masalah kecil seperti ini." Gerutu Jongin dengan suara pelan. Ia masih tidak percaya kalau listrik asrama bisa padam se-lama ini.

Sehun bahkan sudah tidak bergerak lagi. Membuat Jongin sedikit panik kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Sehun. Mungkinkah Sehun pingsan karena terlalu takutnya?

Jadi, Jongin mulai memanggil-manggil Sehun pelan. Saat Jongin tidak mendapat jawaban apapun, ia langsung menggoncang tubuh Sehun sambil masih memanggil-manggilnya.

"Hm? Aku masih sadar." Jawab Sehun sambil menggeser tubuhnya semakin mendekat ke arah Jongin. Jongin sampai speechless dibuatnya. Kalau memang belum tidur, kenapa tidak menjawab panggilannya tadi.

"Maaf, aku hampir ketiduran tadi." Lanjut Sehun lagi.

Jongin bisa bernafas lega, "Aku kira kau tidak sadarkan diri, Hun. Aku takut kalau kau benar-benar pingsan."

.

.

Tidak ada yang bicara lagi setelah itu. Lampu masih belum menyala. Dan Jongin masih memeluk erat tubuh Sehun. Mencoba membuat Sehun merasa aman juga merasa nyaman. Dan Sehun tidak bisa menyangkal kalau berada di pelukan Jongin memang sedikit banyak menenangkannya.

Ia masih merasa takut dengan keadaan yang gelap begini. Namun, karena ada Jongin yang berada di sampingnya. Memeluknya erat. Membuatnya bisa merasa tenang.

Sehun tidak bisa bayangkan bagaimana kalau ia tidak jadi ke kamar Jongin tadi. Sudah dipastikan ia sudah sangat drop saat ini.

Sehun sendiri tidak ingat, darimana ia bisa mendapatkan fobia ini. Ketakutannya dengan tempat yang gelap seperti tidak beralasan, tetapi ia merasa begitu takut. Mungkin, karena di dalam gelap ia akan merasa kalau ia sendirian, dingin, dan tidak dapat melihat apa-apa.

Saat ini pun, Sehun sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apapun di sekitarnya. Kecuali, tubuh Jongin yang bisa ia rasakan hangatnya.

"Ceritakan tentangmu..."

Dan entah kenapa, Sehun bisa menanyakan hal itu setelahnya.

Sehun tahu Jongin belum tidur. Sehun tahu dari cara bernafas Jongin, serta kasur yang bergerak-gerak menandakan kalau Jongin yang sedang membenarkan posisinya.

"Aku?"

"Hm."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya?"

"Kau juga menanyakan padaku tadi. Sekarang, giliranmu."

Hanya dengungan pelan yang terdengar, tanda kalau Jongin sedang berpikir. Tetapi Jongin tidak kunjung menjawabnya juga, membuat Sehun menjadi sedikit tidak sabar.

Begitu ingin menanyakannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sehun malah mendengar suara helaan nafas Jongin yang terbilang cukup keras. Sehun berasumsi kalau bercerita mengenai kehidupannya –kehidupan Jongin– cukup sensitif.

"Baiklah. Supaya impas, aku akan menceritakan sedikit. Hanya sedikit, ya."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, lalu hanya bergumam mengiyakan.

"Namaku Kim Jongin,"

Sehun mengerutkan dahi mendengar bagaimana permulaan Jongin. Apa yang itu juga harus diucapkan? Ia kan sudah tahu nama Jongin.

"Aku murid kelas 12. Aku dijuluki player di sekolahku, dan... erm... ya, aku memang player karena aku suka mempermainkan mereka."

Mungkin wajah Sehun sudah memanas saat ini. Memanas karena menahan kesal. Kenapa kalimat yang barusan terasa mengganggunya sekali?

"Aku juga seorang troublemaker yang tidak disukai kebanyakan murid dan juga guru. Itu karena aku tidak suka diatur dan tidak suka dengan aturan. Aku punya caraku sendiri. Aku–"

"Jangan ceritakan yang aku sudah tahu." Sehun memang sengaja memotong perkataan Jongin. Sehun ingin sesuatu yang bisa dibagi dengannya, dan hanya akan ia saja yang tahu.

Jongin terkekeh, membuat Sehun semakin mendatarkan wajahnya. Meskipun Jongin tidak akan pernah melihat ekspresi wajahnya itu.

"Aku suka ayam goreng. Aku tidak bisa memasak, itu karena aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Ayahku dan aku adalah anak tunggal."

Disini, nada Jongin terdengar lirih di telinga Sehun. Sehun sudah bisa menebak kalau anak itu memang tidak tinggal dengan Ibunya.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana Ibuku. Yang aku tahu, aku hanya memilki Ayah. Terkadang, dia memang sulit untuk mengerti apa keinginanku. Tapi, aku tahu dia menyayangiku. Dia Ayah yang baik walaupun suka mengaturku. Dan itu salah satu kenapa aku jadi menjauh dari Ayah.

Aku lebih senang tinggal di asrama dibanding pulang ke rumah. Karena rumahku, tidak bisa disebut sebagai rumah. Aku lebih suka pergi bersama teman-temanku ke club malam, dan bermain dengan wanita. Miris sekali.

Sekalinya aku pulang ke rumah, yang ada aku hanya dimarahi. Kadang aku memang merindukan masa kecilku. Dimana Ayah masih belum begitu sibuk dan masih berusaha menjagaku dirumah. Untungnya, aku sempat merasakan kasih sayang Ayah saat kecil."

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam begitu Jongin berhenti bicara. Mungkin itu sudah ada di ujung ceritanya. Mereka tidak terlalu berbeda. Hanya saja, Sehun masih memiliki Ibu –bahkan dua Ibu– yang menyayanginya dan masih memberinya perhatian yang cukup.

Ayahnya juga. Sesibuk apapun Ayahnya, Sehun tahu pria itu masih memperhatikannya dari jauh. Sesekali, Sehun juga menerima panggilan telepon dari Ayahnya itu.

Begitu juga Jongin. Jongin hanya tidak tahu bagaimana Ayahnya memperhatikannya. Mungkin saja, bahkan, Ayah Jongin tahu semuanya tentang Jongin.

Sehun jadi teringat bagaimana percakapan singkatnya dengan Ayah Jongin malam kemarin.

Ayahnya hanya tidak ingin Jongin berada dalam masalah lagi. Bukan hanya untuknya sendiri, tapi juga untuk kebaikan Jongin. Sehun mengerti itu.

"Ayahmu adalah orang yang baik. Aku menyukainya."

Sehun mendengar gumaman bertanya dari Jongin. Sehun jujur tentang itu. Ayah Jongin memang baik.

"Yeah, dia memang baik. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sempat bicara dengannya."

"Hanya sedikit. Dan dia memintaku untuk mengajarimu, tahu."

Jongin terkekeh lagi. Sehun mengerti, Jongin bukan orang yang lemah hanya karena hidupnya. Jongin hanya butuh sedikit lagi pengertian dan perhatian, dan dia bisa bahagia. Bahkan mungkin, Jongin punya bahagianya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

 **A/N** : Hey, _sorry for very very very late update_. Kayaknya saya janjinya kemarin tiga hari ya? :') Sampe berbulan-bulan gini. Saya sibuk banget kelas 12 ini :'( Saya gak tau seribet ini jadi anak kelas 12. Apalagi udah mau Ujian, terus ditambah puyeng sama persiapan buat masuk perguruan tinggi. Ada yang sama puyengnya sama saya gak disini? Kalo ada, ayo kita tos :D

Maaf kalo ceritanya makin gaje dan aneh. Apalagi, adegan diatas itu... apa itu? apa? Saya juga nggak ngerti itu apaan. Mau bikin satu part isinya KaiHun aja. Duh, ini juga udah mau kelar ceritanya. Daaann... lagi-lagi saya bikin NC gagal :'D

Bikin NC itu gak gampang ya, ada cobaannya. Pasti tiap mau adegan nganu, saya langsung berasa aneh gitu. Susah banget mau nulis enaenanya, astagah. Padahal Jongin udah nggak tahan, duh. Tapi, karena saya udah nurutin kemauan kalian yang baca, saya bakal bikin NCnya. Tapiiiii, saya gak janji bakal hot. lol. Saya masih dibawah umur /plakkk/ :3

 _Last but not least_ , saya minta reviewnya dalam bentuk apapun (kritik atau saran). Dan maaf, kali ini gak bisa balas review kalian satu-satu^^

Sankyu~~ LubYuOl ~


End file.
